Ángeles de Acero
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Lo juegos del Vasallaje son cancelados por la mentira de Peeta, pero ahora Snow exigirá que la mentira sea cierta, y llevarla a cabo con todo lo que implica será un reto de sobrevivencia ahora en el Capitolio, 100% Peeta&Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

**Ángeles de Acero.**

**Capitulo 1**

Peeta observaba su silueta a lo lejos, sentado en los bordes del sofá de la sala de espera, lujosa y acojinada en color azul. Katniss había entrado a su entrevista con Caesar vestida de novia.

Contuvo el aliento.

Una farsa del Capitolio, una treta para sobrevivir en la arena, besos para obtener patrocinios...como si fueran algún tipo de cortesanos, y a pesar de todo y sin embargo, haber sido tributo del Distrito 12 le había dado a la chica de ojos grises, una oportunidad para hablarle, tratarla, estar juntó a ella...besarla y ahora casarse.

Si, sabía de Gale.

Pero finalmente ella sería su esposa, anhelo en sus venas corría como los autos en carreras a muerte, y más adelante un bebe, -oh Peeta que iluso y estúpido estas siendo-, pero aún así, no pudo evitar imaginarse a un bebe regordete y Rubio corriendo por la pradera. Pero de ella, sólo con ella.

Sonrió irónico.

-Tu no tienes derecho de pensar eso, nacimos para morir por el...por Snow y sus antojos, como los gladiadores en la antigua Roma, la felicidad parecía no estar hecha para los hijos de Panem, excepto para la gente del Capitolio tal vez.- pensaba. Y de nuevo se distraía al ver su rostro en la pantalla, el se casaría con katniss aunque ella sólo llevara puesto un abrigo sobre su pijama, pero el vestido la hacia ver exquisita.

\- Tu y Peeta...nunca se casaron cierto?- Le pregunto Caesar a Katniss.

\- Si lo hicimos, fue una boda discreta.- Mintió Katniss.

\- No puede ser! El Capitolio esperaba se transmitiera en vivo. Que lástima.-

\- Yo creo que hubiera sido más deprimente que la gente nos observara casarnos para después vernos morir-

A Caesar por unos segundos se le congeló la sonrisa.

Peeta sonrió, su insolente Katniss.

\- Katniss Everdeen señores! Fue un placer chica en llamas, antes de irte...no podrás decepcionarnos, echarás fuego esta noche?-

Katniss se levantó, miro a Cinna y este asintió, giro y giro hasta que su vestido de novia se consumió por llamas y se tornó negro, como el de una viuda, un vestido de Luto. La gente guardó silencio impactada, también los vencedores parados atrás.

Peeta volvió a contener el aliento, suspiro,

\- Prefiero verte de luto Katniss, que muerta.- dijo por lo bajo.

De pronto se le acercó un chico y le dijo, vestido de verde llamativo con labios rosas- Es su turno señor Mellark-

Peeta se levantó, el también iba de blanco, con su traje de bodas de no estar en el Capitolio si se casara en realidad seguramente también iría de blanco, pero sería por su ropa de panadero, sin el delantal.

Entro al set y después de su presentación, se sentó junto a Caesar.

\- Peeta, que confesión nos harás esta noche? La señora Everdeen ya nos dijo de su boda secreta, y sabes que en estos juegos sólo podrá ganar uno...-

\- Lose y eso me preocupa sobremanera-

\- Pero tu y katniss son fuertes Peeta.- le dijo muy sonriente su entrevistador.

\- Si pero ninguna mujer en estado debería estar en la arena-

Caesar se llevó la mano a la boca! Y gritos ahogados comenzaron a escucharse.

\- Los juegos deben cancelase! Cancelen los juegos! - Se escuchaba gritar a la multitud.

Todo se apagó y la transmisión se bloqueó.

Katniss se acercó a Peeta. - Eres un genio mentiroso-

\- De todas formas nos mataran, tenía que intentarlo.-

\- No, tu no morirás-

Peeta la miro con intensidad.

\- Oh Katniss. Nunca me he importado menos-

Sin embargo la mentira de Peeta funciono y los juegos del aniversario entre vencedores fueron sustituidos por unos juegos del hambre tradicionales.

Peeta y Katniss fueron llevados a su habitación, y después de unas horas entro Haymitch. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sobrio.

\- excelente chico, eres un genio- le dijo a Peeta sonriendo, este le devolvió una sonrisa tímida,- bueno, buenas, malas y muy malas noticias, las buenas son que los juegos entre vencedores fueron cancelados, las malas son que sí habrá juegos del hambre tradicionales, comenzaran a buscar tributos, así que ahora ustedes serán mentores, y las muy malas es que esperan su boda pública y que en 9 meses Katniss de a luz, así que...a trabajar chicos, saben a que me refiero-

Peeta y Katniss se quedaron de piedra. Boquiabiertos y sin saber que decir ni mirarse.

\- Oh no sena ridículos, no es nada del otro mundo, además se están salvando la vida-

\- Pero yo no quiero embarazarme, no quiero tener un hijo al que después le hagan lo que me están haciendo a mi- Dijo Katniss triste.

\- No seas tonta cariño, eso nunca pasara sí haces que tu bebe nazca en el Capitolio y no en el distrito 12, yo te ayudare-

\- Katniss...lo lamento, yo no...- comenzó Peeta.

\- no te disculpes, fue bueno nos salvaste la vida, sólo dame unos días para..- le dijo Katniss.

\- no tienen tantos, . 9 meses exactos máximo- les reprendió Haymitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Ángeles de Acero.

Capítulo 2.

Yo no podría permitirlo, morirá primero.

.

.

.

\- Oh si, mucha es la prisa del Capitolio, estúpidos e inoportunos como siempre! pero no comprenden que ..- comenzó Katniss furiosa, llevaba puesto aún su vestido de novia, se había ya arrancado con ferocidad el tocado del cabello y este le caía sobre la espalda en ondas.

\- Tu pareces no comprender que esto no es un juego, ellos suspendieron los juegos del Vasallaje, ellos jamás han suspendido ningún tipo de juegos, ahora de nuevo arruinados por Katniss Everdeen, aquí te estas jugando tu pellejo y el de Peeta, así que por una vez preciosa muestra un poco de consideración con tu segunda familia que somos nosotros -le reprendió Haymitch - Yo no pondré salvarles la vida siempre- dijo derrotado.

\- Haymitch comprende que esto es muy delicado...hablamos de que...- intervino Peeta muy preocupado pero fue silenciado por Haymitch

\- Ellos son dueños de los vencedores Peeta, justo ahora puedes salir y preguntarles a tus compañeros del Vasallaje cual es su actividad principal aquí en el Capitolio, estoy seguro de que te irás de espalda y no te agradara que tu chica en llamas se dedique a ser la cortesana del Capitolio, y tu con ella...la gente de aquí es de mente retorcida-

Peeta dio dos pasos hacia atrás como si a Haymitch acabarán de salirle cuernos de la frente, Katniss se levantó del sofá indignada.

\- Yo jamás!- grito la chica.

\- Oh si seguro, como cuando te ofreciste de voluntaria, por Prim, por tu madre, por Gale,incluso por tu distrito lo harías, aún no te conoces, - le dijo Haymitch muy tranquilo, camino hacia la mesa y tomo un racimo de uvas y comenzó a comerlo tranquilamente.

Peeta sintió ganas de vomitar.

\- Yo no podría permitirlo, moriría primero - Haymitch lo miro con sarcasmo - Si, se que me eliminarían, que no importaría-

\- Así es! Chico listo! Esta mentira los sacara de la jugada un buen tiempo hasta los siguientes vencedores y ustedes pasarán de moda, Katniss estará embarazada y nadie la molestara y tu bueno no te ofendas...pero no a todos les resultan atractivas las piernas ortopédicas.-

Peeta río sin ganas.

Katniss lo miro con ternura.

\- Oh bien, entonces démonos prisa, dame unos tragos de tu licor Haymitch, del más fuerte que tengas- le dijo muy decidida.

Peeta la miro con sorpresa,

\- Tu no, tu no puedes- le dijo ella.

Haymitch río y le paso el vino, corrió por unas copas a la cocina, bajo la intensidad de las luces y les dijo. - Yo les daré privacidad...un par de horas- les guiñó el ojo divertido. Katniss puso los ojos en blanco. - Si, ya veté- le reprendió la chica.

Peeta paso saliva con dificultad, esta muy nervioso, ese no ayudaba para nada a su situación.

Katniss le paso la bandeja con las uvas de forma casi distraída mientras ella cada 30 segundos daba grandes tragos a ese vino.

Después de un poco de tiempo, Peeta con el seño fruncido le quitó la botella.

\- es suficiente-

\- Aún no nos cazamos y ya me dices que hacer-

\- Tu y yo sabemos que siempre será al revés -

Katniss sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

\- Peeta, mi Peeta.-

Ya estaba un poco influenciada por el vino. Pero sus palabras tuvieron poder en Peeta.-

\- Siempre, contigo siempre - y la abrazo, sintió a Katniss estremecerse bajo sus brazos.

Rodó su rostro y se encontró el de ella, la beso, y ella lo dejo,

El beso que fue suave, se tornó intenso y apasionado.

Katniss sabía que Peeta era en realidad suyo, y que siempre contaría con el, el tener conocimiento de que su amor era eterno e incondicional siempre la había atormentado, pero ahora era como un aliciente, algo que le decia que lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto.

Peeta la sujeto por la cintura y la coloco sobre el, estaban sentados en el sofá circular de la sala,

Katniss acaricio su rostro y bajo las manos por su torso.

La respiración del chico se volvió más pesada y menos regular, de su cintura encontró el cierre del vestido y comenzó a bajarlo.

Si, ese era el momento.

Los dos estaban decididos.

Y después de todo... en realidad no implicaba un sacrificio.

.

.

.

.

.

Haymitch estaba perdiendo el tiempo sentado en un café del centro cuando le entro una llamada de Effie. - Tenemos que ir al distrito 12, a la cosecha de los nuevos chicos para los juegos-

\- Vamos tu y yo, Peeta y Katniss nos esperarán aquí, así que no les avises nada, donde te veo linda? -

\- Esta bien...en la estación del tren, en 30 minutos-

Haymitch y Effie acudieron a la cosecha del Distrito 12.

.

.

.

Katniss respiraba tranquila pero pesadamente. Estaba felizmente agotada, Peeta estaba juntó a ella, incapaz de mirarla, sintiéndose el ser humano más feliz y pleno de todo Panem, si el había tenido un propósito al existir, si el ser humano tenía en realidad algún propósito, sin duda era amar.

Porque dentro en la esencia de su existencia algo era inmensamente feliz, cierto era que muchas tonterías cometidas por el que iban en contra de la sobrevivencia personal las había hecho por su amor a Katniss como actos maduros y perfectamente conscientes...y había querido hacerlo, lo había deseado. Todo, todo lo que ella necesitará, todo lo que el era.

\- Katniss, te amo,-

Katniss se sintió abrumada por las palabras y por sus propios sentimientos contradictorios,

\- Peeta yo, soy un misterio, principalmente para mi misma.-

\- lo se-

\- No puedo creer que me ames, estas mucho más allá de alguien como yo-

\- Oh Katniss...verdaderamente eres un misterio para ti misma, no te conoces, no tienes idea en realidad de lo fantástica que eres-

\- Peeta...para-

\- Cuando escuche mi nombre en la cosecha, sufrí terriblemente porque sabía que moriría, hasta que escuche el tuyo y temí más tu muerte, desde ese momento te antepuse a mi propia seguridad y de alguna forma estúpida me propuse sobrevivir para ayudarte en lo poco que pudiera-

\- Pensé que me habías traicionado con Cato, Peeta perdiste tu pierna por mi culpa-

\- Por tu culpa sigo con vida, Katniss mírame...-

\- Crees que haya sido suficiente? - le preguntó ella directamente.

\- Espero que si, según se muchas veces lo es-

\- En cuento tiempo sabremos?-

\- Dejemos que pasen 3 días, en el Capitolio la tecnología es muy avanzada-

\- Bien-

Peeta la rodeo con los brazos y le beso el cabello.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en visitas al médico y preparativos nupciales, Finnick y Maggs los visitaban ocasionalmente y para molestia de Katniss también Johanna. Casi se habían olvidado de Haymitch, hasta que en la televisión comenzaron a pasar en orden los tributos de cada Distrito.

.

.

.

GRACIAS INFINITAS TRIBUTOS POR SUS REVIEWS, SUS FOLLOWS Y SUS FAVS. USTEDES ME MOTIVAN. QUE LES HA PARECIDO? Nuevos tributos del 12!


	3. Chapter 3

Ángeles de Acero.

Mini capitulo 3.

.

.

.

La proyección avanzaba y Peeta y Katniss se miraron con cautela. Todos en el departamento contenían el aliento al escuchar a los nuevos participantes. Cuando llego el turno del distrito 12.

-Distrito 12, Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee- los dos chicos se veian tristes.

Katniss no pudo evitar casi dar un brinco. Peeta se puso tenso. - Llegarán mañana- le dijo a Katniss, no te preocupes, los entrenaremos bien y ganarán-

Pero Katniss ya no tenía color, se había ido de ella, se sentía aterrada, Gale en el Capitolio, en los juegos del hambre, la vería casarse...su embarazo.

\- Chicos quieren más te?- Peeta se dirigió a los invitados y le dio a Katniss espacio. Ella suspiro agradecida.

El tiempo transcurrió hasta que los invitados se marcharon. Katniss podía escuchar a Peeta cuchichear con Johanna, no podía evitar sentirse molesta.

\- Todo bien?- le pregunto a Peeta.

\- bien. Si. Mi próxima esposa y madre de mi hijo está a punto de volver a ver al amor de su vida y el convivirá con nosotros cada día. Pero si estoy bien.-

\- Peeta-

\- No importa, de verdad, me voy a hornear-

Katniss lo miro con culpa y su teléfono sonó.

\- Diga.- contesto Katniss de mala manera.

\- Sra Mellark que gusto escucharla, somos laboratorios Bite puede pasar por sus resultados.-

\- Voy de inmediato-

\- que pasa?-

\- los resultados, están listos.-

Peeta la miro pausadamente, - bien vamos-

Salieron de su apartamento hacia la calle, cuando llegaron al edificio azul eléctrico de los laboratorios Bite, a ambos les sudaban las manos.

\- Buena tarde, señores Mellark, tomen asiento.-

Un avox se acercó a ofrecerles agua, ambos tomaron un vaso.

se acercó una chica que lucia un corte anguloso en rosa y labios púrpura, se sentó frente a ellos y coloco una especie de huevo de cristal, que se abrió dejando escapar una proyección. Como un amanecer invertido,

\- Este es el feto, tiene 49 horas de vida independiente, se inquiere saludable, muy probablemente niño, embarazo regular, las relaciones sexuales no lo pondrán en peligro, evite la radioactividad y actividades que le impliquen levantar más de kilo y medio,-

Peeta y Katniss estaban sin palabras observando la imagen.

Se miraron y la imagen frente a ellos se ubicaba en medio, uniéndolos para siempre.

Peeta se levantó y paso su mano entre la proyección traspasándola.

\- que maravilloso, - miro a Katniss - gracias, gracias, te amo-

Katniss seguía aún sin palabras. - Peeta yo... Yo-

-shhh, todo estará bien ya verás...como se llamara, como será? Espero que tenga tu voz-

\- y tu nobleza-

Se tomaron de la mano y se miraron.

\- pero que sea fuerte-

\- Un ángel de acero- se sonrieron.

Les entregaron la proyección y se fueron de ahí, llegaron al apartamento y como cada noche, durmieron juntos, pero el ambiente era distinto.

\- Katniss me has hecho tan feliz! Jamás pensé serlo así -

Katniss lo miro y quedo conmovida, inundada por Peeta por su esencia y su entrega. Y lo beso, el respondió el beso, le acaricio la nuca y se entregaron a esa sensación de plenitud cómplice entre ambos.

.

.

.

.

Haymitch se presentaba ante Gale y Madge y les explicaba los principios básicos de los juegos,

\- Cuando veré a Katniss?- pregunto Gale a Haymitch, y este lo miro largamente analizándolo.

\- Pronto, muy pronto-


	4. Chapter 4

**Ángeles de Acero.**

**Capítulo 4. Eres como un León.**

**.**

**.**

El cielo en el Capitolio era de un tono tornasol con azules y grises, en un penthhouse se encontraba una pareja, había velas aromáticas encendidas, que envolvían al ambiente en un aire de misticismo moderno. El ambiente era atípico al romance de cuento.

\- Encuentro que los aromas agradables me relajan- le había dicho Peeta a Katniss alguna vez y ella había mandado a los avox a comprar varias cajas de aromas dulces y amaderados. Hoy se lo repitió.

\- Creo que a mi también, tu siempre hueles bien-

\- Sólo huelo a jabón-

\- No, hueles a pan recién horneado, a hogar...y a paz- Katniss pronuncio esas palabras lentamente en un susurro como si fuera un poema viejo y comenzó a derramar una lágrima silenciosa , volteó su rostro.

Peeta la miro enamorado.-Para mi incluso cuando lloras eres bella Katniss, eres mi musa, mi ritmo, y también mi final...lose. Pero estoy bien a tu lado, todo de mi siempre será tuyo y de nuestro Ángel de acero, se que pronto llegara Gale con Haymitch me lo acaba de decir el mismo por teléfono, se que será difícil, que nuestros días juntos junto a el serán difíciles, no hay presión...eventualmente el se enterara de la verdad.-

Katniss suspiro y miro a Peeta con profundidad

\- Yo desearía poder darte todo de mi Peeta pero no se como-

\- Ya lo has hecho-

\- No del todo...-

Ahora fue Peeta el que suspiro.

\- Es que no comprendes Katniss que soy un ave que se posa sobre ti y lo que me des siempre será suficiente para mi-

Katniss se removió sobre su lugar, las declaraciones tan descaradas de Peeta siempre la hacían sentir incómoda.

Estaban dentro de la habitación de Peeta, en el Capitolio, elegante y de un tono azul claro,

\- Tu no eres nada parecido a lo que acabas de decir-

Peeta la miro sorprendido,

\- Yo te veo, cuando duermes, cuando andas, cuando atacas, incluso cuando permaneces en silencio, eres como un León Peeta, eres fuerte y bello.-

Peeta sintió como si la garganta se le hubiera vuelto un desierto.

Katniss se levantó y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haymitch llego al departamento con los nuevos tributos, en su salida Katniss los encontró de frente y no estaba lista para la presencia, los ojos y la esencia de Gale. - Llena toda la habitación -pensó para sí misma-

Contuvo un suspiro, pero que la descoloco fue evidente. Gale venía con su vestimenta habitual de la mina, llena de manchas de tierra y carbón, su piel estaba bronceada y su mirada era penetrante.

\- Hey Katnip- se acercó y la abrazo con fuerza. - Voy a morir en esa arena-

\- Claro que no, ganarás - en el tono de Katniss no había consuelo ni resignación, había promesa.

Haymitch se aclaró la garganta, -bueno aquí esta Madge la tributo femenina del 12-

\- hola - Dijo Katniss secamente.

\- hola- respondió la chica apenada.

\- No te sientas ofendida, Katniss es así, sólo me muestra cariño a mi y a su familia- le dijo Gale.

\- Si, si es un encanto ya lo verás- respondió Haymitch con sarcasmo.

Katniss le dirigió una mirada asesina.

\- Bien ya llega Effie para mostrarles sus habitaciones y darles las instrucciones principales- dijo Peeta desde atrás, se encontraba sentado en los bancos altos del bar, rojos y brillantes, contrastaban con la presencia aparentemente serena de Peeta.

Magde se acercó a saludarlo emocionada, Gale sólo le asintió con la cabeza.

\- Aquí hay donde cazar?- le pregunto a Katniss

\- no pero la comida es muy buena- le respondió ella. - Se que te encantara-

Peeta los observaba. Era como si entre ellos hubiera un campo magnético ...se unian, se atraían, eso era muy evidente y lo hacia sentir profundamente incómodo.

Para alivio de todos Effie llego a tomar control de la habitación, vestía en tono amarillo chillón y llevaba un sombrero a juego, les indicó a los tributos sus habitaciones, y juntos repasaron a los contendientes que tendrían en la arena.

Katniss y Gale siempre cerca. Katniss quería darle seguridad, sabía lo incómodo que Gale debería de sentirse ahí.

Madge se pegaba a Haymitch o Effie de acuerdo a sus oportunidades. Se Sentía sola. Peeta mantenía su distancia del grupo aunque no de Katniss, procuraba siempre estar próximo a ella.

De pronto al concluir el análisis, Effie le dijo a Katniss, - Oye mañana llegara Cinna con tu vestido para que te lo pruebes y hacerle los ajustes finales. - La voz de Effie era chillona debido a su emoción, Peeta no pudo ocultar el brillo en sus ojos.

Gale paso su mano derecha por su rostro y su cabello y después cubrió su boca.

Katniss miro al vacío y Peeta estaba en el grupo feliz con Haymitch, Effie y Madge.

\- Por fin se le dará al distrito 12 un reconocimiento digno, siempre menospreciados por ser mineros, por ser pobres, una hija del distrito 12 casándose en el Capitolio por todo lo alto- Effie hablaba llena de emoción.

\- cuando será la boda?- hablo Gale sin emoción

\- - En dos semanas-

\- Oh si, recuerdo la mentira del embarazo-

\- jovencito! No puede decir que eso es una mentira! De ello dependemos todos!- lo reprendió Effie

\- Katniss puedes mostrarme el Capitolio? Me emociona mucho- le dijo Madge.

\- yo quiero conocer un área donde poder entrenar- dijo Gale.

\- Yo te llevare- intervino Haymitch, ustedes dos tórtolos lleven a Madge, les hará bien ser vistos en público.

Peeta se levantó con rapidez y Katniss lo siguió junto con Madge, sin mirar atrás hacia Gale.

\- Esperen, voy con ustedes- Dijo este para sorpresa de todos.

Peeta tomo la mano de Katniss con fuerza, ella lo miro sorprendida.

\- Pues vamos todos!- Dijo Effie.

\- Si, yo necesito más licor-

\- que desagradable, fingiré que no te escuche- le dijo Effie.

Haymitch río,

Madge se emparejo con Gale y todos subieron al elevador que los conduciría a planta baja.

Al entrar Peeta pegó la piel de sus brazos con los de Katniss.

Gale miraba a través del cristal, lo imponente del edificio y sus inquilinos. Katniss vio que en los ojos de Gale había algo más que admiración por los lujos del Capitolio pero no pudo adivinar que era.

Llegaron abajo y tomaron un taxi, era amplio y ancho como una ballena con ruedas.

Descendieron en un concurrido centro comercial llamado THE MOP, Katniss bajo de prisa y por inercia tomo la mano de Peeta,volteo a ver a Madge y le dijo - Vamos a ver a Cinna, su boutique aquí es famosa.

\- En orden jovencitas, llevemosla al acuario, ya verás Madge es fascinante, jamás has visto nada igual-

\- Nosotros tampoco, en realidad nunca hemos venido- añadió Peeta

Haymitch sonrió - Les encantara-

* * *

Ok, primero que todo una disculpa por mi retraso en los caps, quiero agradecer los FOLLOWS, FAVS y reviews ellos me alimentan y me dan ánimo, PORFAVOR sigan dejándomelos! Los adoro, saben que son para mi lo más importante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ángeles de Acero.**

**Capítulo 5. Por primera vez en mi vida.**

.

.

.

.

Katniss sintió que la vista que tenía no era suficiente para registrar tanta belleza, el acuario era enorme, las paredes de cristal revelaban criaturas marinas preciosas y abundantes, majestuosas. Pese a que quería resistirse. No podía evitar sentirse como una niña, totalmente maravillada.

Todos estaban igual de asombrados ante la belleza de la naturaleza.

Peeta se acercó a Haymitch. Lo miro con simpatía y sonrió. Haymitch le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Lo hicimos, tendremos un ángel de acero.-

Haymitch pegó un salto como si le hubiesen dado un choque eléctrico y grito de alegría. Levantaba los brazos en señal de triunfo y finalmente lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Peeta estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba que el frío y despreocupado Haymitch fuera tan elocuente.

\- Chico...es...la mejor noticia de mi vida-

Peeta casi retrocedió por la sorpresa.

\- También de la mía-

Katniss y Gale los miraban a distancia como si estuvieran locos, sin simpatía, aunque Katniss sabía lo que ocurría.

Effie se acercó a querer curiosear con Haymitch pero este le dijo que después le contaría, evitando las miradas curiosas de Madge y Gale.

\- Tanta tensión romperá el cristal del acuario y todos moriremos.- dijo Gale A Katniss en un susurro

\- Antes no me importaba mucho la vida, vivía por mi familia, ahora es distinto, ellos, están a salvo tienen el dinero del Capitolio por mi victoria, pero hoy yo ya no quiero morir...por primera vez en mi vida quiero vivir.-

Gale la miro como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. - Hay algo distinto en ti, en tus ojos, como si fuera posible son más bellos, tienen más luz-

Katniss no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Peeta como un León ocultó en maleza veía todo a la distancia agazapado entre Haymitch y Effie. Algo trepo en sus adentros con fuerza y lo sacudió.

\- Gale...-

\- No digas nada si no quieres, te noto conflictuada...entre nosotros no son necesarias las palabras Katniss es de lo que más disfruto entre nosotros... Los silencios y las miradas, lose casi todo, sólo... con mirarte a los ojos-

El sonrojo de Katniss permanecía, se sentía halagada y expuesta. Aún no de sentía con la fuerza de decirle a Gale la verdad, aunque no existiera ningún compromiso real con el y si con Peeta.

Como decirle que todo había cambiado? Que nada jamás sería lo mismo? Lo que ocurría con los vencedores en el Capitolio, quería que ganada para salvar su vida, pero temía por el después de que ganara, ella estaría con Peeta y no podría defenderlo, como evitarle ese pesar?

Katniss dejo escapar un suspiro para liberar su mente de esos pensamientos por unos momentos, sabía que su proximidad con Gale lástimaba a Peeta pero como poder evitar algo que era tan natural, tan natural y refrescante para ella como respirar. Como decírselo a Peeta si herirlo? Te quiero ...pero Gale siempre será parte de mi vida.

\- Katnip regresa. Ya baja de esa nube tuya, tu prometido viene-

Katniss entornó los ojos para encontrarse con los azules generosos y profundos de Peeta.

\- Nos vamos? Aún hay mucho que ver.-

Katniss asintió,

Peeta le tendió la mano y ella la tomo.

Gale sólo los observo sin expresión aparente.

Madge se emparejo a Gale y así caminaron atrás de Haymitch y Effie.

\- fue buena la charla?- Peeta a Katniss

\- Si, tenía mucho sin verlo-

\- Lo se.-

El acaricio su mano.

\- no puedo dejar de pensar en nuestro ángel de acero. -

\- Yo tampoco-

\- debemos mostrar el ultrasonido al Capitolio y llevar a cabo la boda-

\- Lo se-

.

.

.

\- Pero miren! La pareja del momento! - Era un chico Rubio muy parecido a Cato, su tono estaba lleno de sarcasmo.

\- es el hermano de Cato, el también fue vencedor, Ignorenlo,-

Peeta le dedicó una mirada casual, pero realmente lo estaba observando, - Si, puedo con el sin dificultad- pensó para sí, y sonrió.

.

.

.

.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR! QUE LES HA PARECIDO?


	6. Chapter 6

Ángeles de acero

Capítulo 6

Tal vez el muera en la cosecha...

.

.

.

.

.

Gale también miro al insolente chico con ojos asesinos. Este se alejó caminando con paso tranquilo y aire aún burlón.

Sin embargo el grupo avanzo y subió al asensor de cristales traslúcidos.

Todos llegaron por fin a la tienda de Cinna, majestuosa con maniquíes que mostraban algunos de sus vestidos y trajes para chicos, predominaba el rojo fuego y gris cemento en los bordes, muchos atuendos a la vista, Todos eran de un gusto exquisito, sin embargo de los presentes y de todos Katniss era la menos interesada, sin embargo para su sorpresa Gale si lo estaba, miraba los atuendos de caballero con admiración,

Cinna salió y se presentó con todos, Haymitch le explico y le presentó a los nuevos tributos, Cinna tomo sus medidas y de inmediato les dio un guardarropa completo a cada uno. Los trajes más bellos eran de Peeta y los más seductores vestidos para Katniss.

\- Podemos idear uno con una panza falsa, todos los hice de telas flexibles- le dijo Cinna a Katniss guiñandole un ojo. Katniss se sobresaltó y sonrió,

Peeta se acercó y de forma involuntaria toco su vientre con cariño y de forma posesiva.

Cinna le insistió en que se probará uno de sus vestidos nuevos, era en color gris, corto y casual pero muy elegante, hacia que sus ojos se vieran más bellos y brillantes, tenía un corte de escote a un hombro y eso le daba un toque ingenuamente sexy.

Incluso Katniss en si no se percataba de lo bien que se veía ni de lo que provocaba en los corazones de los dos jóvenes que al salir ella del probador la contemplaban. Gale y Peeta la miraban tan absortos que ninguno hablaba, ella se movió hacia el espejo y entonces la mirada de los dos chicos se cruzó y la voltearon a otra parte incómodos.

Gale la miro con extrañeza, Katniss se puso un poco nerviosa y salió a tomar aire. No sin antes darle un beso a Cinna y despedirse,

Peeta la alcanzo al poco tiempo y le tomo la mano, se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

\- Porque te incómoda tanto que el nos vea juntos-

\- Nose, siempre ha sido así, desde que regresamos de los juegos..-

\- Ya sabía la respuesta, nose porque pregunte-

Katniss volteó la cara sin saber que más decir. - Lo lamento Peeta todo...es mi culpa...nose como pero lo es...y yo sólo...-

\- Deja de pensar que lo que siento por ti es coincidencia, yo se que el silencio a veces tiene un precio, pero nunca dudes que cada palabra mía no dicha, es para ti, todo es para ti, no quiero agobiarte con mis palabras. A veces ni con mi presencia, siempre buscare un culpable para cualquier cosa que ocurra, menos tu, nunca tu, no me importa nada de lo que venga...pase lo que pase...nada importa, eres tu..y soy yo...y ahora el ángel de acero, antes pensaba que tu rostro era para mi un amor prohibido, pero durante los juegos...nos amamos junto al peligro y lo sentí y viví de forma tan real que no puedo olvidarlo, y lo que tenemos ahora...no se romperá nunca-

-Peeta...-

\- Nada, no digas nada, no espero que lo hagas, sólo que te quedes...se puede ir todo, Dios me perdone, pero lo he comprobado, puede arder todo Panem y ser aquí un Apocalipsis pero sólo me importas realmente tu...a veces ni yo mismo lo comprendo pero así es -

\- No lo merezco-

\- No importa, eso no importa y no es verdad-

Katniss iba a comenzar a llorar cuando Haymitch les grito para que se apurarán a subir al Taxi y la saco de su estado.

.

.

.

.

Peeta estába intranquilo en sus pensamientos, receloso, un poco molesto y pensaba para si:

\- Porque llora? Debería estar tan feliz! Es que el...el...ella aún lo ama. Lo ve y lo ama, piensa en el, le importa lo que el piense si nos ve juntos, que ya no la quiera más? Que se aleje de ella? Le quiere más que a mi. Entonces que soy para ella? Será que es cierto que es mala? Que es de piedra? No, no puede ser, no quiero, no lo acepto, ella esta conmigo, nos casaremos, tendremos un ángel de acero...seremos felices, tal vez, tal vez, el muera en la cosecha...Dios!, que estoy pensando...ella no lo permitirá, lo protegerá siempre...o sufrirá...no ella debe amarme más que el, por encima de el,aunque el viva.

.

.

.

Gale observaba a Peeta y lo miraba tan tranquilo como siempre, pero eso se le hacía un espejismo falso, sabía que Peeta amaba a Katniss pero ella lo amaba a el? Tal vez ahora que estaba en el Capitolio tendrían una oportunidad, el ganaría los juegos y podrían estar juntos! sería un escándalo pero el Capitolio sólo quería popularidad, lo aceptarían...

.

.

.

Katniss por su parte sólo miraba por la ventanilla y pensaba en su hermana Prim y en el ángel de acero que llegaría en 9 meses.

La tensión en el taxi ballena era enorme, a pesar de que todos se veían tan tranquilos, finalmente llegaron al apartamento, Effie mostró a Gale y a Madge sus habitaciones, y todos se despidieron para dormir, desde la noticia de los juegos, todos sabían que los Avox eran espías del Capitolio y que había que mantener las apariencias, así que, Peeta y Katniss tenían la misma habitación, sin embargo Gale no se dio cuenta porque enseguida se despidió para irse a dormir, al retirarse no puso evitar volver a mirar a Katniss de forma intensa y silenciosa.

Finalmente después de todas las despedidas, Katniss y Peeta entraron a su habitación, Katniss camino un poco adelante, se quitó las zapatillas y se sentó en la cama, de pronto la sobresalto sentir los dedos de Peeta en su hombro al descubierto.

\- Tu no sabes, de lo que eres capaz Katniss, no sabes lo que puedes provocar sólo con un vestido...-

De los dedos siguieron sus labios, - Peeta...- dijo Katniss en un susurro pero el la beso.

Un avox apunto de entrar a la habitación presenció la escena y cerró la puerta sin entrar.

Peeta y Katniss hicieron algo más que sólo dormir esa noche, y cuando Peeta la besaba se sentía más convencido de que desafortunadamente para Gale, y su propia humanidad, si el sería mucho más feliz, si cayera en la arena y otro distrito ganara.

.

.

.

.

TRIBUTOS QUERIDOS, QUE LES HA PARECIDO ESTE CAP? DÉJENME REVIEWS CON SUS COMENTS Y PARA ALENTARME A CONTINUAR, LOS AMOOOO


	7. Chapter 7

**Ángeles de Acero**

**Capítulo 7**

**Modales!**!

.

.

.

.

Peeta estaba parado frente a la ventana, siempre se levantaba más temprano que Katniss, le gustaba contemplar el anaranjado del amanecer, y comenzó a pensar para sus adentros mientras el sol se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- por Dios en que me estoy convirtiendo...desear la muerte de otro ser humano, pero no puedo evitar pensar que todo sería mucho más fácil para todos si el muriera...- Y volvió a sentirse culpable.

Se escucho el bostezo de Katniss. Quien de inmediato se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama.

\- En que piensas?-

\- En lo que pienso siempre.-

Ella se ruborizo,

El sonrió,

\- Vamos a desayunar. Después me enfocare en entrenar a Gale y tu a Madge-

Katniss se quedo de piedra, y dijo - No creo que eso funcione.-

-Maldición! Sabría que no funcionaria - Pensó Peeta. - Pero tenía que intentarlo- Así que dijo: - Y que sugieres?-

\- Lo obvio, yo entrenare a Gale, el...se sentirá mejor conmigo, sólo en lo que se acostumbra a la frialdad del Capitolio-

\- Por supuesto- y el chico Rubio finjio una sonrisa.

Se vistieron, Katniss se puso unos jeans ajustados botas de cuero pegadas hasta la rodilla y una blusa celeste de su diseñador ya casi personal Cinna. En el Capitolio el le armaba todos los conjuntos.

Peeta se enfundo en Jeans oscuros, tenis de diseñador y una camisa holgada color naranja apagado con corte anguloso y moderno.

Katniss lo vio de arriba abajo y le dijo, - Te vez muy bien...tu color favorito te sienta bien-

Peeta se ruborizo de inmediato y al ser tan pálido se puso color tomate.

\- Gracias...tu...-

-Vámonos - Lo interrumpió ella. Sin darle tiempo a nada más.

El se limito a sólo medio sonreír y seguirla al comedor, ya estaban todos ahí, y estaba el... Todo apuesto, algo bronceado con esos ojos de color y porte de galán que Peeta odiaba tanto, y noto como ellos dos sé sonrieron con los ojos. Y algo dentro de el creció como lava que hará erupción en un volcán.

Gale y Magde estaban diferentes, ya traían las ropas que Cinna les había dado, se veían apuestos.

\- Jamás creí que lo diría Katnip pero el Capitolio te sienta, te vez estupenda-

\- El Capitolio le sienta a todos- dijo Katniss con naturalidad, - Es por la limpieza, el dinero y la abundancia que en los demás distritos escasea-

Todos guardaron silencio, ella como siempre tenía razón y también como siempre había sido demasiado ruda al expresarlo.

Peeta sentía que tenía que hacer algo pues la presencia de Gale y sus miradas y sonrisas con Katniss lo estaban sobrepasando, pensaba que podía soportarlo con naturalidad, pero no... No podía. Y al estar todos sentados en el comedor, hablo:

\- Me urge que lo de la boda se agilice, tenemos eso encima y hasta que eso y la prueba de embarazo no sea público, todos seguiremos en peligro.-

Katniss lo miro con ojos como platos.

Haymitch asintió con la cabeza así como Effie y Cinna.

Madge sólo se quedo callada aún intimidada.

Y Gale lo miro por primera vez con mucho desagrado.

Algo que todos habían pasado por alto excepto Katniss que era quien más lo conocía era que Gale tenía un carácter muy fuerte y decidido, no le importaba mucho romper las reglas por lo que quería.

Y lo que ella más temía sucedió... Gale comenzó a hablar, muy sereno pero su voz era filosa.

\- Bueno todos sabemos la verdad, esta farsa suya puede ser sustituida para que...todos seamos más felices, obviamente tengo intenciones de ganar estos juegos del hambre...- volteo a mirar a Madge un poco apenado pues casi le había dicho directamente que la mataría, pero sitio hablando- y al ser vencedor y estar de moda, yo romperé su matrimonio, será un gran espectáculo, traerá mucho circo al pueblo y ustedes no tendrán que fingir más lo que no existe-

Peeta sintió que su garganta se había secado y como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado muy fuerte.

Pero por primera vez el León comenzó a Rugir.

\- Ella y yo nos casáremos y tendremos un bebe, es un hecho, ya fue consumado, y tenemos el ultrasonido para probarlo, no es necesario que rompas nada-

Gale trago saliva porque ahora el que se había quedado con la boca seca era el. Volteo a mirar a Katniss pero ella no dijo nada, estaba en shock por la escena.

Gale hablo - Ella es capaz de hacer TODO porque los suyos sobrevivan, apuesto a que se vio obligada por las circunstancias y no engendraron de forma "natural" sino por la presión o me equivoco?-

Peeta apretó los dientes y Haymitch hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- No me preocupa ni su boda ni su bebe, es un ser inocente, afortunado al tener una madre como Katniss, pero si sobrevivo, se divorciaran y yo me casare con ella y seremos una familia que vivirá aquí en el Capitolio- Dijo Gale decidido.

Effie no sabía que hacer porque después de todo Gale también era del distrito 12 y si el ganaba era bueno, incluso si Katniss se decidía por el, era del 12 una victoria.

Katniss iba a hablar pero Peeta la interrumpió y Cinna la miro diciéndole con los labios - Déjalos -

Katniss tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero aunque quería mucho a Gale, ya no imaginaba su vida sin Peeta.

\- Tu aún no sabes si ganaras...lo más probable es que mueras-

Todos se quedaron de piedra con lo dicho por Peeta , Effie grito escandalizada - Modales! -

\- No dudo que ese sea tu deseo, pero haré todo para sobrevivir- le replico sonriente.

\- En todo caso esa es decisión de Katniss pero mientras seas nuestro pupilo y yo sea uno de tus tutores y por lo tanto superiores, te advierto y exijo que te mantengas alejado de mi futura esposa y madre de mi hijo-

Gale se levantó del comedor y miro a Peeta a los ojos.

\- Ganare, lo prometo, y llevare a cabo mi dicho.-

Peeta le devolvió la mirada retadora y le dijo. - Nunca la dejare -

.

.

.

.

QUE LES PARECE TRIBUTOS? HE ACTUALIZADO RÁPIDO PORQUE SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVS ME HAN ALENTADO, CHA CHA CHA CAN...QUE OCURRIRÁ... - Reviews?!


	8. Chapter 8

_QUIERO ACLARAR, QUE TENGO MUCHÍSIMO TRABAJO PERO, HAN SIDO TAN LINDOS QUE ME HE APURADO, USTEDES Y SUS REVIEWS ME HAN INSPIRADO, COMO SIEMPRE LES DEJO EL CAP CON UN BESO, ABRAZOS Y ESPERANDO SUS COMENTS, LOS AMO!_

* * *

**ÁNGELES**** DE ACERO**

**CAPITULO 8**

**NO EXISTE OTRA MONEDA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Gale se dio la media vuelta para marcharse hizo un sonido chirriante al recorrer la silla, dejando a todos incómodos, Effie miraba a Peeta como si no lo hubiese visto nunca, ese chico tan amable y cálido prácticamente le estaba deseando la muerte ¡ A su propio pupilo del distrito 12!, si se supone que la agresiva era Katniss, quien por cierto también había visto a Peeta con ojos desorbitados.

Cinna hablo de pronto.- Katniss ven conmigo tenemos que hacerte la prueba de tu vestido-

Katniss asintió silenciosa y se levantó. Y se dirigieron a la recámara de Katniss y Peeta, mientras Cinna era seguido por un avox que cargaba dos maletas café enormes.

Haymitch hizo un gesto a Peeta para que lo siguiera antes de que Effie se pusiera a reñirle como histérica.

Este se levantó y lo siguió fuera del apartamento, Haymitch encendió un cigarro, le ofreció pero como siempre que lo hacía así con el Peeta lo rechazo amablemente.

Haymitch aspiro el cigarro y le dijo:

\- Pense que tardarías más en explotar -

\- No se a que te refieres-

\- A que desde que llego ese chico minero Gale te mueres de celos -

Peeta trago saliva - No es novedad para nadie-

\- Lo que es novedad es que lo quieras asesinar, Peeta el nunca te quitara lo que tienes con el terrón de azúcar de Katniss eso es ya...imposible-

\- no lo es. Ella aún ...ella hasta donde yo sabía antes...lo amaba-

\- Y tienes miedo de que ese amor sea más fuerte de lo que siente por ti, ¡ por dios chico no te preocupes! Esas son tonterías, Katniss es muy lista, no tomará una decisión equivocada, ahora vamos a celebrar con propiedad tu ángel de acero! Me invitarás una cerveza.-

\- Vamos.-Peeta sonrió y su estress disminuyo.

Ambos subieron al elevador y se perdieron de vista.

.

.

.

.

Cinna subió el cierre del vestido y le pidió al avox que saliera, cuando término oculto el espejo.

\- Katniss que ocurre? Volverás locos a estos chicos si no hablas y les dejas saber a quien realmente amas.-

\- Cinna...Gale era todo para mi, estar con el era el único pensamiento romántico que jamas conocí. Pense siempre que seria mi único amor, ademas el me enseño ha cuidar de mi familia cazando para alimentarlos, a no pasar hambre cuando todo mi distrito moría de eso, a ser fuerte, me dio entereza, le debo mucho-

-Esos dos chicos estas compitiendo por tu amor, cuando tu sentimiento primario por ellos es el agradecimiento, querida amor con amor se paga, no existe otra moneda, ese amor es el que los llevo a tener esas acciones contigo y amar es ese sentimiento cálido dentro del corazón, es la primera persona en tu pensamiento al abrir los ojos, es a quien deseas, celas y anhelas...hay personas que han dicho que se puede amar a dos personas a la vez, y si eso fuera verdad es valido, lo veo, que a pesar de todo amas a ambos y te duelen sus peleas, pero aun asi cariño debes amar a alguien mas-

-Antes pense que..-

-Pero ahora?-

-Es el padre de mi bebe es...-

-Deja de pensar en las deudas de tu corazón, cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que sientes, si ambos estuvieran por caer a un acantilado, a quien salvarías?-

-Me tiraría yo impulsándolos con mi peso, son mejores personas, oh no espera...ya no quiero morir...quiero vivir por mi ángel de acero...Gale jamas lo amaría como su verdadero padre, Peeta le enseñaría esa serenidad y esa paz que solo el tiene, le transmitirá...esperanza...yo...ya no puedo vivir sin Peeta-

-Bingo!-

-Pero temo herir a Gale le debo tanto...que gane y que sea feliz...no quiero que se hagan daño, aun me gusta, lo veo y siento añoranza por lo que la vida nos robo y no pudimos vivir ni experimentar, por esos tantos besos que no pudimos darnos...soy tan mala, que miserable, Peeta no lo merece-

-Si Peeta sabe que lo amas a el, intentara comprender y Gale se alejara, pero eso no va a ser de la noche a la mañana, los sentimientos no son así, son tiranos, nos hacen amar aveces a las personas equivocadas y nos hacen hacer cosas estúpidas, déjalos en su pelea por ti..todo caerá por su propio peso, no intervengas, solo déjales claro tus sentimientos-

katniss abrazo a Cinna con fuerza y le dijo: -Te quiero...eres mi mejor amigo-

-Y tu eres mi musa, ahora ve tu reflejo y dime que te gusta-

El vestido de Katniss era en color marfil, caia en 3 capas y era sin tirantes, sobre su cabeza un velo que le cubría todo el frente y la espalda hasta arrastrar dos metros, y lo hacia ver mas como de cuento, su tocado eran como pilares de hielo filosos y desafiantes, brillantes...(La cenicienta del distrito 12) pensó Katniss.

Cinna le sonrió y Katniss vio mucho amor fraternal en esos ojos cubiertos por sombras doradas y delineador a juego.

.

.

.

Peeta saco a Haymitch del bar para llevarlo al apartamento, cuando llegaron, lo tumbo en el sillón enorme y comodisimo y este cayo profundamente dormido. Su único pensamiento era encontrar a Katniss porque quería verla pero también porque lo atormentaba el pensamiento de que estuviera junto a Gale, iba a su recamara cuando Effie que montaba guardia afuera le dijo: -No, no no! Fuera, fuera! Esta probándose su vestido de novia-

Peeta sintio la alegría cubrirlo nuevamente de pies a cabeza y sonrio ampliamente. -Bien, iré a entrenar..-

.

.

.

.

Cinna salio y se fue despidiéndose de todos, y Katniss fue a la terraza del edificio a tomar aire, cuando lo hizo, se encontró a una pensativa Madge mirando al vació.

Sintió deseos de volver por donde llego, pero la culpa no la dejo hacerlo, Madge necesitaba a su mentora y sabia lo que eso significaba.

-hola Madge-

-Oh, hola Katniss...-Se enjugo las lagrimas con sus manos.

-Que te pasa?-

\- que me pasa? Estas de broma? Moriré...cruel y rápidamente ...Katniss ten piedad de mi, por favor...-

katniss se quedo de hielo. Madge se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo por las rodillas echándose a llorar desconsoladamente.

Su voz era casi un susurro, - Mátame ahora Katniss, no hay testigos, por favor por favor ...hazlo rápido, no quiero ir a la arena, no quiero morir como una res o un animal, a mano de ningún sádico profesional...no poseo ningún talento, moriré cruelmente y a la vista de todos, por favor ahorrame todo eso, ten compasión-

Katniss sabía que Madge tenía razón y la comprendía, se sentía como una desalmada por haberse olvidado de ella y haberle dado toda la importancia a Gale.

\- No, yo te ayudare, Magde yo soy tu mentora, te enseñare todo lo que debes saber saldrás a la arena con dignidad, te patrocinare, te juro, que Gale y tu serán mi prioridad para ganar, pero en especial tu, serás mi proyecto personal, tu lo necesitas más -

Madge miro a Katniss con ojos anhelantes, asintio y la abrazo con la noche y el viento cubriéndolas.

Katniss abrazo con verdadero compromiso a Magde se imaginó que eso es lo que hubiera querido para Prim si esta hubiera sido elegida.

.

.

.

.

Peeta ingreso al gimnasio y vio en el área de simulación un bosque, y pensó en Katniss, sin embargo vio moverse y disparar flechas a Gale, estaba practicando.

Cuando Gale término, tenía puntuación perfecta y lo miro a los ojos de forma desafiante.

\- Aún crees que no voy a ganar?- Le dijo altanero.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chicos una disculpa por la tardanza, actualizare cada jueves es una promesa. A no ser que me adelante, jeje por sus reviews,no se preocupen, no abandonare este fic., en fin gracias a todos por sus reviews, les quiero. Les recomiendo mi blog, donde encontraran imagenes de inspiracion de mis fics, noticias y spoilers. h -t- t- p- :- / / fictiondenileprincess . blogspot . m x todo junto**_

* * *

**Ángeles de Acero.**

**Capitulo 9.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peeta sintió crecer en su interior algo que nunca sintió ni siquiera en la arena, deseo puro de asesinar a ese hombre. Y ya no se sentía culpable por eso.

Iba a acercarse a el para matarlo a golpes, cuando llego Haymitch a la habitación de entrenamiento.

-Peeta! rápido! Ceasar esta en el departamento, van a hacer una transmisión por TV directo a todo Panem-

Peeta noto a Gale tensarse y sonrió, este le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio.

Subieron al apartamento y ya se encontraba ahí Ceasar con Katniss,el todo perfumado y con su cabello morado en la misma coleta elegante de siempre y Katniss estaba con un vestido rosa pastel, que la hacía ver un poco más ancha, idea de Cinna por supuesto. Peeta entro y la transmisión comenzó.

La voz del presentador casi hizo a los chicos dar un salto, el era siempre muy efusivo.

-Bienvenidos! Y nos encontramos ya con nuestra pareja de fuego, que nos contara todos los detalles del embarazo y de la boda!que todos estamos ansiosos por escuchar!-

Peeta sonreía como niño en juguetería y Katniss también aunque su sonrisa era más tímida, para sorpresa de todos, ella fue la que hablo: - Queremos compartir con PANEM a nuestro pequeño bebe, que cada día crece más-. Peeta la miro embobado, su voz sonaba más tierna y sería que lo usual, ella se veía más bella, brillaba...ese ultrasonido era distinto, el proyector era diferente, seguramente se había hecho uno ese mismo día.

Y ella coloco sobre la mesa de centro el proyector en forma de huevo plateado que contenía el ultrasonido. Este comenzó a iluminar la habitación llenándola por completo y apareció la imagen del pequeño bebe que lucía poco más que una pequeña bolita, en forma de renacuajo azul, TUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUM. –sus latidos comenzaron a inundar el departamento y todos los asistentes sintieron su corazón detenerse.

Producto de sexo masculino, estable, signos vitales regulares, bebe Mellark Everdeen nacerá en 8 meses y medio. Madre estable. Dijo una voz electrónica,

Peeta sin notarlo tenía una lagrima silenciosa bajando sobre su mejilla blanca, y Katniss tenía la boca seca y el estómago lleno de mariposas. el tomo su mano con fuerza. Ella cerro el proyector con la mano libre, compartir de esa manera a su bebe era la única forma de mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

El presentador hablo:

\- Vaya! Que maravilloso! Panem y el presidente estarán complacidos, todos pueden ver ahora la magnificencia de Panem, Un hijo de la victoria, un hijo de la esperanza, un…-

\- Un ANGEL DE ACERO- completo Peeta.-

\- Sin duda lo será, nació de la pareja en llamas!- Completo Ceasar que estaba más eufórico que de costumbre.—Y cuéntenme queridos, cuando será la boda, y cómo?

\- -Oh, la boda será todo un acontecimiento, será en el auditorio del capitolio y el tema serán por supuesto las llamas, estaran invitados la crema y nata del capitolio y sera un evento sin igual .- Esa había sido Effie toda emocionada, quien intervino sin poder evitarlo y para tranquilidad de los otros dos chicos.

\- Y algo mas que puedan compartirnos para nuestra audiencia hambrienta?- Replico Ceasar.

Durante la transmisión Katniss noto a Gale llegar y recargarse en el marco de la puerta, su mirada fija en ella, profunda y penetrante. Cuando vio a su bebe sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad, y al final se marchó con los músculos tensos por la ira.

\- Bueno los trajes serán espectaculares, ya sabes los hará Cinna, la boda se celebrara en solo una semana, las invitaciones ya están siendo repartidas, así que…-

\- Una semana! Magnifico! Esperare la mía-

\- -Por supuesto, mientras hablamos las están repartiendo por el capitolio.- Le respondió Peeta.

\- Bien! Eso ha sido todo por hoy Panem, sigan en sintonía con el canal del capitolio para mas noticias de la pareja en llamas. Mañana no se pierdan en vivo los entrenamientos de los nuevos tributos!- la voz de Ceasar era juguetón y estruendosa.

Peeta y Katniss sonrieron para la camara. Tres, dos, uno. LISTO. FUERA DEL AIRE. Dijo el camarogrago vestido de morado con cabello negro azabache.

Ceasar se despidió Cortesmente, recogió su equipo y se marchó.

.

.

.

En la sala de entrenamiento Haymitch bajo a entrenar con Gale, le dio algunos consejos de sobrevivencia y lo vio luchar contra un Avox de entrenamiento hasta casi matarlo, tuvo que quitárselo de encima a empujones y lo regaño: -Guarda esa ira para la arena chico!-

-Lo hare! Te juro que ganare!- le replico este, que se sentía más tranquilo después de haber descargado su furia con el pobre sirviente.

.

.

.

Mas tarde en su habitación Katniss se había quedado dormida y Peeta cerro la puerta advirtiendo a los Avox que no los molestasen, se recostó junto a ella y la contemplo dormir, acaricio su cabello y sus hombros hasta llegar a su vientre.

-Hola pequeño…te amo, lo sabes? Soy tu papa…siempre voy a estar contigo. Mama es muy bonita y fuerte, ojala y te parezcas a ella…-

Katniss despertó por las palabras de Peeta, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso, lenta y profundamente.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente los tributos de todos los distritos fueron reunidos para entrenar, todos en su area de especialidad y Gale era el único con arco, todos se asombraron por su destreza, cuando fue su prueba solo frente al director de los juegos, dio en el blanco, justo al centro y tiro 3 flechas mas, que solo perforaban a la mitad su fecha anterior. Madge, intento con el arco pero fallo, también en fuerza, pero destaco en tácticas de sobrevivencia como crear fuego y camuflaje, Gale se acerco a ella y le dijo. -Eso es bueno, por lo menos seras algo útil, si sabes esconderte sobrevivirás un poco más-

Ella lo miro intimidada y asintió.

.

.

.

Mas tarde en el apartamento, todos estaban reunidos para ver el programa de Ceasar con las puntuaciones, y al llegar como siempre al final al distrito 12, calificaron a Madge con un cuatro y a Gale con 11. Katniss y Haymicth sonrieron complacidos pero Peeta no lo hizo. El esperaba que alguno de los profesionales lo matara el primer día.

-Madge desde mañana entrenaremos desde el alba- Le dijo Katniss, la chica la miro agradecida y asintio.

-Nada que te ponga en peligro por supuesto.- le dijo Peeta.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando pasas tanto tiempo con panaderos, ahora intentara domesticarte y encerrarte en una caja-Intervino Gale.

-Solo la cuido, la vida aqui no es como en el 12, no todo es matar-

-No es verdad quieres cambiarla, encerrarla-

-Lo que ocurre es que a ti te encantaría que sufriera un accidente y perdiera al bebe-

-BASTA! YO HARE LO QUE ME PLAZCA, vamonos Madge- Grito Katniss. Y las dos chicas se fueron de ahi.

Peeta miro a Gale con rabia, Katniss molesta con el no era nunca algo bueno, este sonrió y le dijo, -Por cierto ... gracias-

-De que hablas?-

-Me llego la invitación a la boda del año...y no pienso faltar.-

.

.

.

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola tributos! Ok, ok, actualice por sus reviews que como saben son mi aliciente, saben lo mucho que los quiero y valoro muchísimo cada uno de sus coments, así que aquí respondo a algunos de ellos, créanme que lo que la historia le depara a Gale los sorprenderá, de buena manera! hay cosas mucho peores y más interesantes que una muerte súbita chicos, no quiero decir más porque no quiero darles spoilers! Katniss ya eligió pero todos sabemos que la chica es así o más inexpresiva? En fin les daré gusto y vienen escenas súper románticas entre nuestra pareja de fuego.

.

.

.

**Ángeles de Acero**

**Capítulo 10.**

.

.

.

.

Peeta miro a Gale como si tuviera 6 ojos, se encontraba sorprendido y molesto.

\- Esto es un mal chiste-

\- No lo es, se encontraba en mi habitación y me ha llenado de alegría-

Peeta sintió un poco de esperanza. - Es decir que finalmente has aceptado lo mío con Katniss?-

Gale río sin ganas y con sarcasmo. - Claro que no, me llena de Alegría, estar ahí frente a los dos recordándoles que lo que tienen es una farsa, que la realidad de Katniss soy yo y esta presente e inminente-

\- Lo nuestro no es falso! Tal vez en un principio para el Capitolio, para los distritos, para Snow, para ella...pero nunca fue falso para mi, di mi pierna por ella y daría mi vida-

\- Ese es precisamente el punto panadero, que no puedes ver más allá de tu estúpida nariz cubierta de harina, en realidad ella sólo esta agradecida, toda la situación la rebaso, después de todo jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu, son muy diferentes, no tienes nada especial, si la amabas tanto porque nunca la buscaste antes de los juegos? Porque no la ayudaste? Porque no alimentaste a su familia aunque sea con las sobras?-

\- Esas respuestas no te las daré a ti, es algo que ni siquiera ella me ha reclamado, vez y acomodas tus argumentos a tu conveniencia!-

\- Claro que no, no me responderás pero en el fondo sabes que es verdad.-

Peeta comenzó a temblar de ira.

-Muchachos...debemos irnos, debemos ir al estudio de televisión para las entrevistas a los tributos de estos juegos, como mentores debemos ir todos, Gale debes ir a cambiarte, ya esta Cinna en el apartamento- Interrumpió Haymitch y sintió que si no hubiese llegado esos dos se hubieran matado, así que suspiro agradecido por sólo haber tomado 5 copas ese día.

Gale salió del salón de entrenamiento con aire desenfadado y orgulloso.

\- Me esta sacando de mis casillas, estoy en el límite, jamás había sentido esto, le odio, antes si estaba celoso pero nada, nada comparado con esto...quisiera...quisiera-

\- Tranquilo chico, eres padre ahora, es lo que desea, que pierdas los estribos, vamos a la entrevista con Caesar-

\- Quien esta llevando la logística de las invitaciones?-

\- Effie-

\- Oh Effie me ha a escuchar ahora mismo!-

Y salió Peeta a paso apresurado seguido de Haymitch divertido imaginando la escena del dulce Peeta Regañando a Effie.

.

.

.

_En el apartamento,_

Cinna estaba vistiendo a los nuevos tributos, iban de un color profundo e intenso pero oscuro, una mezcla entre negro y morado, que brillaba un poco, se veían muy elegantes, Madge llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño alto, sus labios iban púrpura y se veía muy bella, Gale sin duda pasaba por modelo del Capitolio, y no dejaba de contemplarse en el espejo, asombrado y fascinado.

Katniss iba de rojo sangre, en un vestido ceñido hasta las rodillas, con tacones de aguja, el vestido tenía patrones triangulares en tercera dimensión, Peeta también iba de traje rojo, su camisa era blanca con botones triangulares de oro.

Katniss noto como Gale y Peeta se miraban con odio así que le dijo a Peeta que el aconsejara a Madge y ella iría con Gale, Peeta le dijo que si porque sintió que si volvía a tener a Gale frente a el lo golpearía.

Peeta fue con Magde y le dijo- Sólo responde con sinceridad pero al final quiero que digas que harás lo posible por ganar, no le des el gusto a los profesionales de ver tu miedo-

Madge asintió y se puso en fila hasta el final para entrar al estudio con Caesar, mientras tanto Katniss se acercó a Gale, tenían frente a ellos un muro de cristal que los reflejaba, Ambos lo miraron y Gale le dijo, _\- Así es como debe de ser Katnip-_

Ella misma se sorprendió pensando que antes de Peeta ella ni en sus sueños las locos se hubiese imaginado estar junto a Gale de una forma tan glamurosa, se imaginaba a su lado, viviendo en algún lugar pobre del 12, pero segura y feliz. Y ahora todo había cambiado, nada era lo mismo, ni sus sentimientos por el, y si? Y si la vida les hubiera permitido estar juntos, ella hubiera quemado Panem y el 12 por el, hubiera huido, hubiera hecho tantas cosas de forma ciega y decidida...hubiera, pero ya no...si no sentía esos brazos fuertes y calientes cada noche, esos ojos azules acariciandola todos los días de forma silenciosa, su aroma a pan y trigo...no, no podía, ya no podía, la imagen frente a ella donde se veía junto a Gale antes de entrar al programa de Caesar ya no tenía lógica para ella, ya no como antes...era guapísimo y siempre sería Gale, su primer amor, su ideal de lo que la vida feliz debía ser, pero ahora sólo sería un amigo, si el quería, pues aún lo apreciaba muchísimo. Si las circunstancias fueran distintas se arrojaría a sus brazos y no permitiría que nadie lo llevara de su lado, pero no, ya no.

-Ya no es asi...Sera mejor que vayas a la fila y entres con Caesar...solo se tu mismo, se real, yo lo fui.-

-Si Katnip.-

La miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido y se dio la vuelta, Katniss camino y se coloco junto a Peeta quien la tomo de la mano enseguida de forma suave pero claramente posesiva.

Los tributos comenzaron a entrar al estudio hasta que fue el turno de Madge, su vestido desde la rodilla caía en transparencias hasta el piso, el tono en su vestido contrastaba con su piel. Cuando entro se sintió muy intimidada por las luces y la audiencia.

\- Bienvenida Madge, la nueva pareja del distrito 12, estoy taaaan emocionado! Son ya de mis favoritos!-

Madge lo miro intimidada pero sonrió.

Su entrevista fue tranquila, ella logro mantenerse serena.

Peeta noto que Katniss la veia muy atenta, ella estaba de vedad intentando ayudar a Madge, y el sonrio, porque en el fondo siempre supo que ella era buena y sonrió nuevamente de forma boba.

Ahora era el turno de Gale, el entro en el estudio y hubo varias expresiones de asombro del publico, se veia muy atractivo en su traje oscuro y brillante.

-Gale! Bienvenido!- Le dijo el elegante y sonriente Caesar. Y Gale sonrió con malicia.

.

.

.

TARATATAN- QUE PASARA, LOS QUIERO. REVIEWS?


	11. Chapter 11

**Ángeles de Acero**

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

Gale camino con paso decidido pero suave, su comportamiento era digno de un profesional, como si toda su vida en la mina lo hubiera preparado para ello, no se sentía intimidado, le agradaba la atención, el sabía que el presidente estaba nervioso por lo que ocurrió en los juegos pasados y que Katniss podía ser malinterpretada por los rebeldes como un símbolo de rebelión, el mismo se consideraba un rebelde de corazón sin embargo, aún no había señales claras de rebelión y el no era estúpido, no se arriesgaría, iría con la corriente en la dirección que le conviniera más y el no quería regresar al 12 a la mina, no era después de todo una vida...prefería morir, y la vida le obsequiaba la oportunidad de ser un tributo y luchar por su vida y por un futuro mejor. _Y no lo desperdiciaría_...cuando entro muchas damas hicieron exclamaciones por lo guapo que era, el sólo sonrió un poco más, el conocía a Caesar muchas veces había visto de programa donde había transmitido los besos de la pareja en llamas, había sentido que su sangre le hervía por primera vez viendo su show, pero sabía que era visto por todo Panem y que lo que ese hombre quería era espectáculo...Peeta también se había dado cuenta en los juegos pasados y decididio utilizarlo en su beneficio...dos veces lo había hecho ya, en la segunda por esa mentira pudo salvarlos de entrar a los juegos del Vasallaje y aquí estaba el, ocupando su lugar...no, el panadero no era nada estúpido. El también tenía que aprovechar a Caesar y su show.

Se sentó y Caesar estrechó su mano, muy sonriente, Gale no podía evitar mirarlo como un bicho raro...que le pasaba a ese hombre vistiendo de esa forma? Sin embargo mantuvo la compostura.

\- Gale! Bienvenido! Sabes...sin presiones pero...Tienes zapatos muy grandes que ocupar, la pareja en llamas el año pasado...bueno...ganaron...-

\- Yo también ganare-

\- Oh genial! Eso me encanta, esa energía! Ya sabes Katniss era mortal con su arco, cual es tu talento?-

\- Tengo muchos talentos, no te los diré todos, la competencia nos observa, pero si te diré que _fui yo_ quien enseño a Katniss a portar el arco-

El público hizo exclamaciones de asombro.

\- Oh vaya! Oh vaya! cuidado profesionales! Eso es increíble! Me encanta! La emoción! Estos juegos prometen ser interesantes! Y tu no estas enamorado de tu compañera de distrito? No tendrás la misma suerte de Peeta! En esta ocasión sólo ganara uno...-

Gale lo miro a los ojos, río de forma melodiosa casi en una carcajada. Ceasar lo observaba con curiosidad, había algo distinto en ese chico, el tenía una postura altanera como los profesionales pero en realidad era un minero en su distrito eso era muy confuso para el presentador.

\- No, yo no estoy enamorado de Madge aunque es una chica muy bella y ahora esta siendo preparada por la misma Katniss, le deseo suerte...aunque s_i estoy enamorado_-

-Oh! Una dama especial! Déjame decirte que ya está a tus pies...con ese traje y si ganas los juegos _será tuya_ querido Gale-

\- Eso espero, aunque será difícil -

\- Oh claro que no! Quien es! Vamos a decirle a esa chica que esta loca si no te acepta!-

Gale volvió a reír

\- Se llama Katniss Everdeen.-

Ceasar se llevó la mano a la boca, así como muchos del público.

\- Oh pero esa chica si está en llamas!, pero Gale...esta casada, volverá a casarse y esta en estado, todo PANEM lo sabe.-

\- Yo no tengo problema con ello, educare al bebe como mío, pero ella y yo _debemos estar juntos_, siempre hemos estado enamorados, yo le enseñe mucho de lo que sabe y la amo desde siempre y a diferencia del panadero..._yo siempre fui correspondido_...hasta los juegos anteriores-

Ceasar tenía la mandíbula desencajada, pero se recuperó rápidamente. El público se mantenía en silencio también en shock.

\- Oh juegos macabros del destino! En este estudio he entrevistado a dos hombres que han declarado su amor a la misma mujer a un par de días de probablemente morir en la arena, ellos son la pareja favorita del Capitolio, pero te entiendo Gale, a veces la vida te roba cosas, y esta es tu oportunidad de intentar recuperarlas ...te deseo suerte-

Gale le sonrió y estrecho su mano nuevamente.

Caesar se levantó, tomo la mano de Gale y la elevo con la suya en una proclamación de victoria y exhibiendolo a Panem.

.

.

El presidente Snow sonreía en su residencia, estaba encantado, el sabía que ese chisme y show duraría un buen tiempo y eso mantendría distraído a Panem de los _problemas reales_...la señorita Everdeen había resultado ser muy útil.

.

.

Gale fue guiado por el personal del show para salir, y en cuanto había bajado los tres primeros escalones, un par de manos rubias lo sujetaron de las solapas de su traje y lo jalaron hacía el. Era Peeta. Un como nunca furibundo Peeta.

\- Effie llévate a las chicas de aquí- le había dicho Peeta en cuanto noto que Gale bajaría, ella obedeció porque había odio puro en el tono del chico Rubio y no quería exponer a la embarazada Katniss a nada.

Haymitch y Cinna se habían quedado.

Peeta tiro a Gale al piso y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con rabia. Dos golpes alcanzo a dar antes de que Gale le diera con la rodilla en la entrepierna, Peeta cayo hacia un lado hecho un nudo,

\- En tu vida me vas a ganar una pelea panadero!-

Gale se incorporó y lo pateo en las costillas, una, dos veces, en la tercera Peeta tomo su pie y jalo de el tirándolo al piso, poniendo su peso sobre el y golpeándolo nuevamente,

\- Ella- - golpe -es-golpe- mía-

Gale alcanzo un cesto metálico de basura y se lo entréllo a Peeta en la cabeza,

\- Nunca lo fue, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado! -

El rubio volvió a caer a un lado, Gale se puso de pie pero Peeta también con dificultad, se arrojó a el y se lo llevo con su cuerpo hasta estamparlo con la pared y golpearlo en el abdomen, ambos ya estaban sangrando,

\- Es mi vida! Son mi familia!-

Peeta tenía un golpe en la cabeza y sangraba y Gale tenía los dos ojos hinchados y el labio roto por los golpes limpios de Peeta, Haymitch y Cinna tomaron uno a uno con dificultad separándolos, las cámaras de Caesar alcanzaron a grabar parte de la pelea.

\- Vámonos ya! El espectáculo ha sido suficiente!- les reprendió Haymitch.

Haymitch decidió que lo mejor era que el se llevara a Gale y Cinna a Peeta porque si los subía a ambos en un vehículo volvería a ocurrir lo mismo, Gale se volteó y le grito a Peeta.

\- Disfruta mientras puedas, ganare los juegos y vendre por ella!-

Peeta lo miro y le dijo, - Hey! Me caso mañana estúpido!-

\- Basta ya! No soy niñera! - les reprendió Haymitch

Cinna dio un jalón a Peeta y lo llevo consigo.

\- Ya tranquilízate-

\- No puedo...no puedo creer su desfachatez, su cinismo, su atrevimiento...-

\- Que te ocurre Peeta? Ella está contigo, espera a tu hijo, se casará contigo...duerme contigo cada noche, no deberías de temer-

\- Lo sé, pero también se que el cuido a su familia, que le enseño a cazar, toda esa estupidez de "Katnip" el...el llego antes que yo, y ella, ella..-

\- Tienes miedo de que ella aún lo ame-

-...si-

\- Y ya lo hablaste con ella? Se lo haz preguntado directamente?-

Peeta guardo silencio.

\- Eso creí porque no lo has hecho?-

\- Tengo miedo de escuchar su respuesta.-

\- No, debes hablar con ella y ser claro con tus sentimientos y que ella sea clara contigo y también ella debe hablar con Gale y debe ser clara con el-

Peeta suspiro larga y pesadamente.

\- Tienes razón...gracias Cinna-

\- Nada de gracias, vamos al hospital a que te curen y a probarte tu traje de novio, llamare a Katniss y le diré que estas conmigo...y Peeta... también le diré que hable con Gale-

.

.

.

En el apartamento, Katniss hablaba con Cinna...

Este le explico la situación y le dijo -Aclaralo cariño o estos dos se mataran antes de la boda y los juegos...-

\- Esta bien Cinna, gracias...cuidalo-

Y Katniss colgó. Vio llegar a un fastidiado Haymitch con un Gale maltrecho y lleno de curaciones.

\- Pero que diablos estabas pensando! Están en todos los canales!-

Gale la miro - No me digas que eso te importa-

\- Gale, aquí no estamos en el doce...desafortunadamente aquí hay muchas apariencias que mantener-

\- Lo se, me he hecho famoso, ahora tendré patrocinadores...además he dicho lo que siento..._tu me dijiste que fuera real_-

Katniss palideció.

\- Es verdad, pero yo no me refería a eso!-

\- Entonces a que diablos te referías!- le dijo el gritándole, Haymitch lo miro sorprendió, el jamás había visto a Katniss tolerar gritos de nadie.

\- Los dejare solos- les dijo y salió del apartamento.

Katniss y Gale aún se retaban con los ojos.

\- Me refería a que aún yo siendo tan fría y seca como soy le agradé a Panem, estaba segura de que ocurriría lo mismo contigo y esa sonrisa que tienes...no a que armaras un escándalo!-

\- Yo sólo fui honesto! Y sólo eres reservada no eres ni fría no seca, eso déjalo para alguien que no te conozca, que no lo vez? _Sólo yo se como eres!-_

\- No es verdad, el también...-

\- Y lo amas Katniss? O estas con el sólo porque es cómodo? Porque así se han dado las malditas circunstancias! Porque te sirve de apoyo como un estúpido bastón! O porque es un ser patético que antepuso su vida la tuya y tu "amor" es en realidad "agradecimiento y lástima"-

Katniss sintió cada palabra de Gale como bofetadas a la cara. Y los ojos comenzaron a escocerle.

\- Tu no lo conoces...no conoces nuestra relación-

\- Claro que lo conozco! Es el hijo del panadero cuyo mejor talento es decorar pasteles, el hijo menor a quién su madre golpea y lo suficientemente cobarde por nunca hacer nada por nadie en el 12, por aventarte pan podrido? Por preferir alimentarte a ti en lugar de un cerdo? Que le debes Katniss?! Nada! Y no eres tu - La tomo por los brazos - Es esta vida maldita y miserable que nos toco y condeno a una existencia en la que sólo tenemos derecho a ser utilizados por Snow a no poder decidir...es que no te das cuenta! _El decidió por ti! El quiere que estés con el panadero_ y tu se lo has permitido! _La Katniss que amo es más valiente que eso!_-

\- El me ama, el me ha entregado todo...y yo comencé a sentir cosas por el, Peeta se ha vuelto parte de mi en formas que es difícil expresar...pero no me imagino un mañana sin el-

\- Sólo estas agradecida, y te has acostumbrado-

\- Es más que eso.-

\- Tal vez...pero no es amor! Tu sabes que no lo es, entonces de eso se trata contigo? De agradecimiento...bien, pues _yo no voy a renunciar!_ No lo haré y _jugaré todas mis cartas y dejare hasta el último aliento por recuperar lo que me fue robado!_, y yo? Te has olvidado de todo lo que yo hice por ti? Yo te enseñe lo que sabes! Por el arco mantuviste con vida a tu familia y por el arco ganaste los juegos y estas vida..._es a mi a quién le debes la vida_...yo fui quien mantuvo con vida a tu familia, y no los deje morir de hambre en tu ausencia, fui yo quien observo como tenías que besar a ese imbécil para seguir con vida cuando todo lo que sentida por el era lástima! Y te perdone! No te abandone ni a ti ni a tu familia!-

Katniss sentía su cuerpo entumido como si la hubieran golpeado. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas pues ya había estado llorando sin darse cuenta.

\- Gale PORFAVOR cállate...-

\- Te duele la verdad de mis palabras-

\- Me duele que estés destruyendo lo que había entre nosotros, yo te quiero Gale, muchísimo, eres y siempre serás parte de mi pero como mi amigo, si pudiera partirme en dos, si pudiera darte lo que deseas...pero no es así...comprende por favor...

.

.

.

* * *

Tributos los adoro a todos y cada uno! espero sus reviews, que les ha parecido?

Para mis reviewers que desean que la historia ya llegue a su fin, lamento decirles que por el momento no es así, aún falta un poco, una disculpa si eso los decepciona, pero como autora no puedo mutilarla se esa forma, les mandó un besote a todos!


	12. Chapter 12

**ÁNGELES ****DE ACERO**

**CAPITULO 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katniss sintió que estaba cayendo en un poso sin fondo, las palabras de Gale la estaban lastimando provocandole dolor en lugares de si misma que ella no sabía que podían ser víctimas de tal sufrimiento, se sentía humillada por el, sentía que su voluntad se estaba rompiendo, hasta que recordó las palabras de su querido amigo Cinna -_"Deja de pensar en las deudas de tu corazón, cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que sientes...solo déjales claro tus sentimientos._

Tomo aire...como si se hubiese estado ahogando y las palabras de Cinna le dieran nueva oportunidad de respirar, miro a Gale a los ojos y le dijo fuerte y claro.  
-Si, te amo, y te amare siempre, pero como amigo, como hermano...hermano de experiencias y distrito, hermano de aventuras y de vida, pero yo siempre, SIEMPRE AMARE A PEETA COMO HOMBRE.-

Gale se quedo muy quieto, abrió los ojos con asombro como si la persona frente a el lo hubiese apuñalado. Y hablo en un susurro.

-No sabes lo que dices-

-Si, lo se, estoy segura, desde que estoy embarazada estoy segura de ciertas cosas en mi vida,y te invito a pertenecer a ella, no nos separemos Gale, somos sobrevivientes, continua a mi lado como mi amado hermano.-

-Nunca katnip-

-Lo lamento tanto...porque entonces no habrá un futuro para nosotros-

-De nuevo, no sabes lo que dices-

-Gale...no me hagas esto...no nos hagas esto porfavor, comprende.-

-Tu comprende...el no me ganara, un panadero jamás me ganara nada y mucho menos a ti.-

-Es de eso de lo que se trata? De un maldito juego? No soy un premio! No se si llorar o reír…por una parte me reconforta muchísimo saber que no te estoy rompiendo el corazón porque no me amas.-

-No hables por mi! Jamas hables por mi, porque no sabes lo que siento!-

La puerta del apartamento se abrió abruptamente, Effie entro por ella seguida de Madge.

-Chicos! Contrólense un poco más! La única persona que conozco del 12 con modales es Peeta! Menudo circo el que montaste en la televisión chico!- Les reclamo Effie, mirando a Gale en la frase final.

-Peeta, Peeta, aquí todos lo aman!- Gale levanto los brazos con exasperación mientras gritaba.

Katniss miro a Madge y le dijo:- Ponte tu ropa de entrenamiento, bajaremos a prepararte.-  
Madge asintió nerviosamente. Katniss quería salir e ir a lanzar flechas al simulador, desquitar su desesperación y frustración por el comportamiento estúpido de Gale.

Se dio la vuelta y fue a su alcoba a ponerse también el traje para el entrenamiento.

Cuando salio, Madge ya la esperaba en la sala. –Nos vamos?-

-S..si, gracias por hacer esto Katniss-

-No hay problema-

-No te preocupes por el, se ha encerrado en su habitación-

-No me preocupa Madge creeme, vamos-

Las chicas salieron rápidamente y se dirigieron al gimnasio, Katniss enseño a Madge con el arco, que aunque los disparos de la rubia eran torpes, con el paso de las horas consiguió casi dar en algunos blancos, después le enseño donde guardar un pequeño cuchillo como arma secreta, y algunos trucos de sobre vivencia, como que de ahora en adelante comiera crudo todo lo que pudiera y acostumbrara a su cuerpo a consumir menos agua.

Madge la miraba agradecida, no sabía como pagaría a Katniss lo que hacía por ella. No podía ofrecerle nada, solo su amistad sincera.

Después de varias horas subieron al apartamento y Katniss entro a su habitación donde encontró a Peeta sentado al borde de la cama, con el ceño fruncido mirando directamente a la puerta. El la estaba esperando.

-Donde estabas?-

La cara de Peeta transmitia, estrés, preocupación y dolor, Katniss fruncio el ceño. –Todo bien?-

-Donde …estabas?-

-En el gimnasio practicando con Madge-

-Solo con Madge?-

-Si-

-Bien.-

-Que te ocurre?-

Peeta se llevo las manos al rostro, debía hablar con ella, decirle como se sentía, pero al mismo tiempo un profundo temor lo invadía, temor de que ella lo abandonara y mandara todo al diablo por presionarla, por cuestionarla…

El la miro con ojos atormentados.

-Peeta que diablos te ocurre?-

-Es que el no esta en el apartamento-

-Esta en su habitación.-

Peeta sintió su corazón detenerse. –Como sabes eso?-

Katniss se encogió de hombros –Me lo dijo Magde-

Peeta saco un suspiro, sin haberse percatado había dejado de respirar y contenido el aliento.

-Ahora si me dirás que te pasa?-

-No debes entrenar tanto, no en tu estado..-

Katniss negó con la cabeza,-No es eso, dime que es.- Se sentó en el y puso frente a el.

Peeta volvió a mirarla con miedo.- Katniss estoy aterrado.-

-Porque!?-

-Tengo miedo de perderte. Gale me está volviendo loco, pensé que podría controlarlo, pero no puedo-

-Peeta…no tienes motivos para sentirte de esa forma, Gale siempre será parte de mi vida, y siempre lo amare muchísimo, pero como amo a Prim, o al 12…en cambio tu…tu eres mi Peeta, eres el padre de mi bebe, mi pequeño sera de acero por mi, porque he sufrido lo innombrable para sacar adelante a mi familia, he visto y vivido cosas en el 12 que nadie mas debería, y luego en los juegos…pero será un Ángel por ti, siempre has sido eso y nada mas en mi vida, y algo dentro de mi me dice que no podría vivir nunca sin ti,k que no podría besar a nadie mas que a ti, dormir con nadie, amar a nadie.-

Peeta casi de un salto la tomo por los brazos y la beso. Con ímpetu, con sorpresa y con profundidad, queriéndole demostrar en ese beso lo mucho que la amaba, que el no era nada sin ella.

Katniss tomo una ducha y Peeta se fue a hornear unas rosquillas dulces, no podía evitarlo, se sentía feliz, quería bajar un pedacito de cielo y dárselo a comer de un bocado, como el pedacito de cielo que ella sostenía en su vientre. Si, habían sido desgraciados al nacer en ese tiempo en Panmem pero bendecidos por haberse encontrado y amado y ahora la vida les obsequiaba lo mejor que jamás pudo ocurrirles, si odiaban PANEM, pero ellos se acostumbrarían a vivir entre espinas, a andar entre serpientes y a mentir como profesionales…harían lo que fuera para sobrevivir, no... para vivir, auténtica-mente vivir y otorgarle eso a su bebe.

Katniss comió un par de rosquillas solo por complacer a su ángel de ojos azules. Cayeron en un profundo sueño y al amanecer, cuando ella abrió los ojos Peeta estaba despierto observándola, sosteniéndola por la cintura, y le dijo:- Hoy nos casamos-

Y Katniss sonrió amplia y verdaderamente como lo hizo al ver su ultrasonido, como lo hacía al cazar, como lo hacía al ver a Prim por las mañanas…

* * *

Hola! He adelantado algunas horas el capítulo del jueves, ya saben gracias a sus reviews! Déjenme leerlos tributos!

h -t- t- p- :- / / fictiondenileprincess . blogspot . m x


	13. Chapter 13

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Effie en bata y sin gota de maquillaje, Peeta y Katniss estaban muy sorprendidos...ella era muy bonita.  
\- Arriba! arriba! Arriba! Tu...afuera( le dijo a Peeta) tenemos que arreglar a la novia.  
Peeta levantó las manos en señal de rendición y salió con una sonrisa.

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a reflexionar ... Tal vez...sólo tal vez si el le demostraba a Panem que tenía algo mejor que ofrecerles que su cuerpo o el de Katniss los dejaran en paz, los dejarán vivir...y esa obsesión que sentían por ellos podría ser enfocada en el consumismo salvaje y empedernido del único talento que poseía y en la que se sabía experto...hacer pan. Porque si alguna vez alguien se atreviere a poner las manos sobre ella el enloquecería de rabia y de celos, y mataría, la desgracia caería sobre ellos como la lluvia en junio y no tendrían salvación nunca.

Llamo a los avox y les dio la lista de los ingredientes, prepararía un banquete repostero que encajonaría y mandaría una caja a Snow, otra a su nieta y a la gente más rica de Panem, a todos los que asistieran a la boda, excepto a el...a ese estúpido, Effie tenía todos los datos, mandó hacer tarjetas que leían Mellark Bread y se decidió a apostar por una aventura incierta en el intento de supervivencia en el Capitolio.

Pasó las siguientes 3 horas horneando, después de todo el sólo tenía que ponerse el traje y presentarse, la pobre Katniss si tenía que lidiar con mil cosas.

El vio a Cinna entrar a la habitación de Katnis asistentes, llevaban una caja enorme que el supuso era el vestido y los accesorios y suspiro, el intentaría transmitir toda su alegría en sus postres. Cuando término de hornear les dio instrucciones precisas a los avox para que empaquetaran y entregaran,

Y se dirigió a la habitación de Haymitch a vestirse, fue el quién lo ayudo, cuando estaba colocándole el saco, Peeta lo miro a través del espejo y le dijo: - Quiero que seas mi padrino-

Haymitch lo miro y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, ese día no había ingerido alcohol, la dicha no se lo permitía. Y le dijo - Claro chico-

.

Katniss estaba siendo vestida y maquillada, se sentía presa de un calamar, muchas, muchas manos, pero al terminar cuando observo su reflejo se sorprendió porque esa era una Katniss que ella hasta ese día no conocía. Esa Katniss no sólo era bella, su mirada tenía luz, la luz que otorga ser portadora de nueva vida, la luz que otorga estar enamorada y la luz que se porta cuando estas a punto de casarte con el hombre que amas.

Madge entro, llevaba un vestido rojo corto a las rodillas con triángulos que le sobresalían como en tercera dimensión, Effie llevaba el mismo vestido, ahora lo entendía...serían sus damas. Magde se acercó y le dio un pasador azul pequeño, tenía forma de flor, - Ya sabes dicen que algo prestado y algo azul, de verdad deseo que seas muy feliz Katniss, eres mi mentora, mi guía y mi amiga...y te quiero- dicho esto la chica casi salto sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Katniss estaba en shock. Nunca había tenido una amiga así, ademas de Rue...y le devolvió el abrazo.

Effie contemplo la escena y se sintió muy conmovida, de verdad amaba a esas chicas, orgullo del 12.

\- Bien, bien...listo, vámonos!-

Katniss avanzo y cuando ya se había asegurado Effie de que Peeta no estaba, salieron y subieron a una carroza que no tenía techo y era llevada por cuatro caballos blancos pura sangre ella, subió, lo comprendía, Snow quería que todo Panem viera a la novia, a la distracción de lo que en realidad ocurría en ese mundo. Y una pizca de triste no logró acomodarse en ella como una espina en un costado pero ella estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera por poder vivir y su bebe también así que maldiciendo, siguió adelante y subió a la carroza.

Los caballos jalaban con fuerza, frente a ella estaban sentadas Effie y Madge, y Katniss se sentía inexplicablemente en familia, muy dichosa.

Había gente en las calles, afuera de las ventanas de sus apartamentos en sus casas. Le gritaban cosas, buenos deseos, lo bella que estaba, que se quedara con Peeta, otros que se quedara con Gale.

Gale...no lo había visto en todo el día...de nuevo, una pizca de pena la invadió.

Llegaron al auditorio de Panem su lugar público más importante por supuesto ahí estaban las cámaras, seguramente Caesar ya estaba en vivo.

Katniss bajo del carruaje, su zapatilla era de acrílico transparente, alta y gariboleada como su su piel blanca fuera abrazada por diamantes que la abrazaban y sostenían. Un asistente tomo su mano, ella bajó, el vestido caía hasta el suelo, su tocado como pilares de hielo, enmarcaba sus ojos grises, era verde esa Katniss era nueva, jamás había estado tan bella y tal feliz, cientos de personas con trajes estridentes, labios de colores y melenas extravagantes la observaban, pudo mirar que Prim estaba juntó a Madge y Effie, también traía el mismo vestido rojo, llego al pasillo, al final estaba un tipo alto, erguido con un traje color carbón, y cabello canoso, los labios eran baile marcado y traía delineador, portaba un enorme libro, juntó a el Peeta, y a su lado Haymitch sonriendo como nunca lo había visto sonreír, y después todo lo que pudo observar mientras comenzó a caminar fueron esos ojos azules, brillantes y anhelantes.

Fue en un parpadeo cuando llego juntó a el.

De pronto Snow se coloco junto al hombre del traje carbón, llevaba un micrófono portátil y juntó a Haymitch se coloco Gale, con un traje negro brillante. Peeta y Katniss abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

Snow hablo: Pueblo de Panem están a punto de presencia una boda, la boda de la esperanza y la magnanimidad que representamos, de que después de la desesperanza existe un mañana, una garantía, para los hijos de Panem hay vida, hay paz, somos el ahora, y seremos el mañana.

Todos lo escucharon callados y cuando término explotaron en aplausos.

El hombre del traje carbón tomo el enorme libro y comenzó a recitar una lectura. - La alianza matrimonial, por la que el varón y la mujer constituyen entre sí un consorcio de toda la vida, ordenado por su misma índole natural al bien de los cónyuges y a la generación y educación de la especie, sea proclamada hoy por Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen hasta el final de los días de Panem y que la suerte siempre los acompañe.

Peeta y Katniss se tomaron las manos y se besaron. Y sus trajes comenzaron a crisparse suavemente, ardieron, y se tornaron rojo escarlata.

Miles de flashes y gritos eufóricos de Caesar fue todo lo que ellos pudieron apreciar mientras se besaban. Katniss abrió los ojos poco a poco, a espaldas de Peeta pudo ver a Gale acercarse pero fue sujetado por Haymitch y Cinna quienes lo llevaron hacia afuera a un pasillo.

Ella sólo abrazo a Peeta para que no volteará y se percatará, de pronto se acercó Snow, se fotografió con ellos, y miles de personas que les eran presentados por Effie.

Al final pudo fotografiarse juntó a sus damas, y también juntó a Cinna, se sentían embriagados de felicidad.

En la recepción, Gale estaba en la mesa más lejana, se emborrachó e intentó armar un escándalo arrojando la vajilla al piso, pero fue arrestado por asistentes de seguridad por órdenes del mismo Snow, que no quería ningún elemento que arruinara el show para Panem y por lo tanto su distracción.

Por la noche, Katniss y Peeta fueron enviados al distrito 4 de luna de miel. Era de los distritos más ricos y abundante en actividades marinas. Sólo irían por dos días, pues los juegos estaban a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Listo! Que opinan tributos! Un beso! Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

Peeta y Katniss paseaban de la mano sobre la arena color vainilla, ambos estaban descalzos ella vestía un short gris de lana y una playera blanca de algodón con manga larga, se asomaba ya su vientre abultado perfectamente redondo pero estético, el iba de bermuda negra y playera naranja sin mangas, sus músculos marcados y hermosos sobresalían de su figura, osbervaban de cerca a los residentes del 4, estaban tegiendo redes para pescar y haciendo anzuelos , era el final del segundo día y miraban con añoranza el horizonte. Aspirando con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones ese ambienté de paz y romance.

.

.

.

.

Ya estaba toda una comitiva de efusivas personas y fans para recibir a la pareja en llamas en la estación del tren del Capitolio, pero sólo había pocas personas a quienes realmente ellos deseaban ver, Katniss traía puesto leggings negros y botas a juego negras, una blusa de color rosa pálido atada con cintas negras de cuero en las mangas y su vientre, se veía preciosa sin ser cursi.

Cada día juntó a ella eran una visión para Peeta, el se sentía feliz y amado.

Cuando llegaron Effie y Madge secuestraron a Katniss y se la llevaron al café más cercano para charlar sobre su luna de miel, Haymitch se llevó a Peeta a un bar.

KATNISS EFFIE Y MADGE.

\- Como fue?

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco. - Ya saben como fue.-

-Oh no seas mala, se más específica!-

\- Nunca pensé que el distrito 4 fuera tan bonito-

\- Tal vez lo veías más bello porque estabas juntó a Peeta-

Katniss rodó los ojos de nuevo, - Vale, si ... cada día lo quiero más-

\- Te vez preciosa embarazada-

Katniss se sonrojó - Gracias, todos me lo dicen...me siento feliz-

\- Nos da tanto gusto por ti-

\- De verdad te queremos-

Katniss sonrió con sinceridad y se sintió plena, que extraño...que el Capitolio y esas chicas la hicieran sentir en familia.

PEETA Y HAYMITCH

\- Chico, casi brillas-

Peeta sonrió, - Me siento brillante, mi felicidad hace que emita más luz que una bombilla-

\- Sabes jamás pensé que las cosas se dieran así...ustedes, se han convertido en mi familia, los quiero de verdad, y que no se fueran a los juegos del Vasallaje fue una bendición chico-

\- Una bendición cubierta con una mentira-

\- Todos las dicen, es mejor hacerlo por algo que valga la pena-

\- Supongo que tienes razón, así empezó mi relación con ella, las mentiras se han convertido en mis amigas y mis aliadas-

Haymitch le sonrió.

\- Y como está el? Ya esta listo?-

\- Jamás repitas esto pero tu y yo sabemos que el nació listo, es una estrella con el arco, últimamente como siempre esta molesto, enfoca sus energías a aprender lo que no sabe y será el emisario de la muerte en los juegos...-

\- Y la chica?-

\- Me he dedicado más a ella porque se que Katniss la aprecia, es buena ha mejorado, me recuerda a ti-

.

.

.

Los juegos comenzaron...

3,2.1. Las válvulas se abrieron y Madge y Gale corrían en dirección al centro, estaban en un bosque. Magde siguió los consejos de sus mentores y huyo adentrandose para esconderse, Gale fue a por el arco y rápidamente mato a un chico con una flecha y a otro a golpe limpio antes de llegar a el. Haymitch tenía razón era pura furia.

La matazón del primer día dio como cosecha 6 muertes, alianzas fueron hechas, los muertos fueron abandonados por sus semejantes, Gale se apartó, el caminaba sólo, había dos equipos más que a pesar de superarlo en número le temían.

El equipo del 12, (Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch, Cinna, Effie) miraban el televisor con las pupilas fijas en las imágenes, Katniss estaba tranquila por Gale, el bosque era su elemento el estaría seguro. Pero le preocupaba mucho Madge, ya ahí con todo frente a ella no podía negar la realidad ellos tendrían que matarse para sobrevivir.

* * *

Tributos! Lamento mi tardanza,cuide de mi abuelita enferma, un beso! Que les ha parecido.


	15. Chapter 15

Quien diablos horneo y envió las cajas que tenían impreso - Mellark Bread- Díganlo ahora!-

Era Finnick Odair. Todo guapo e insolente como siempre.

Todos lo miraron extrañados. Peeta sonrió. - Te gusto?-

-Bromeas? Que si me gusto? Que si me gusto! Años en el Capitolio y jamás he probado cosa igual...-

\- Peeta...de qué habla?-Era Katniss que ya se había levantado del sillón llevaba un camisón de seda brillante en tono tierra y leggings a juego con botines de cuero café. Y una trenza medio despeinada a propósito que la hacia ver adorable.

\- Katniss? Te he visto en la tele...pero, no te hace justicia linda, te vez...eres el sol- le dijo Finnick. Que se acercó le tomo la mano y la beso.

Peeta tomo la mano de Katniss y con un movimiento la pego a su cuerpo.

\- Ya había escuchado del territorial Peeta pero no me lo creía, tranquilo sólo digo la verdad-

\- Yo ya se la verdad. Siempre he sido conocedor y dueño de ella, aún cuando vivía en el doce-

\- Vale... ya cálmate yo sólo he venido por más pan-

Peeta volvió a sonreírle y llamo a Effie. - Que necesitas? -

\- 3 cajas más, espera! ...Mi dieta, maldición!, no sólo dame 2-

Effie tomo nota aún sin saber bien que ocurría, charlaron un poco sobre trivialidades y el chico guapo y bronceado era agradable.

Finnick se fue no sin antes despedirse de todos y abrazar a Katniss, Peeta volvió a acercarla a el y Finnick casi suelta una carcajada.

\- Para que me necesitas? - inquirio Effie a Peeta.

\- Quiero hacer aquí mi panadería, pero sólo podré hacerlo si tengo clientes importantes, así que lo envíe a todos los invitados de la boda.-

\- Peeta eso fue brillante, claro que te ayudare-

Effie tenía los contactos y la ambición que llevaría la idea de Peeta al siguiente nivel, lo que implicaría que el estaría los siguientes días esclavizado al horno y tendrían muchos preparativos que hacer pero era una apuesta de todo o nada como las que ellos acostumbraban hacer y se lo estaban jugando de nuevo.

Katniss sabía que Peeta estaba intentando por todos los medios atar su futuro al Capitolio para el bienestar de su bebe, lo imaginaba como los pescadores del distrito 4, lanzando redes a todos lados, tegiendolas con sus propias manos con devoción ahínco y desesperación para captar todo el alimento y seguridad que pudiera para su familia. Ahí estaba de nuevo Peeta, el chico que cada día la sorprendía más, que empujaba los límites que el Capitolio, los juegos, sus padres y Panem mismo le impusieran sólo por ella, de pronto, fue abrumador...se abrazó los brazos, pues súbitamente ella era valiosa, y lo era por la vida de su bebe, y por ser el objeto de amor de ese León maravilloso.

Por la noche cuando estuvieron refugiados en su habitación y ella era cobijada por los brazos musculosos,fuertes y honestos de su amanecer personal hecho hombre, pensó en Madge, ella sabía lo que era estar sola en los bosques, en un árbol rígido y frío, sola, temiendo por su vida, sabiendo que no importaría nunca en esa pequeña realidad virtual cruel cuanto corriera, siempre estaría atrapada, sola y en peligro de morir. - Oh Magde maldita sea, la vida, la suerte y a quién fuera responsable de nuestra realidad en Panem...sabes Madge, a mi me hubiera gustado que fueras mi hermana, me hubiese gustado que Gale te amara a ti, que pudieras tener la suerte que yo tuve con Peeta, oh Madge si yo hubiera ido a los juegos contigo, y no tuviese a Prim ni a Peeta, yo habría dado mi vida por ti sin duda, me recuerdas tanto a la inocencia de Prim, y por Dios! Mereces tanto vivir! Como Rue! Como todos!-

Los pensamientos de Katniss fueron interrumpidos por los besos que Peeta comenzó a depositar en su cabello y en su nuca. ( Debió despertarlo con sus sollozos sin quererlo) - -No llores, no llores, los sinsajos sólo deben cantar...extender sus alas y deslumbrar, inspirar...no llores, tu tristeza es la mía y la de el (toco su vientre).-

Ella tomo su mano con la de ella - Es Madge, estoy tan preocupada por ella, quisiera entrar y ayudarla-

\- Cariño podemos ayudarla, hacer que no se sienta sola-

\- Como?-

\- Ya te olvidaste de nuestro primer beso? Hay que conseguirle patrocinadores-

Katniss sonrió. - Oh Peeta eres tan listo! A veces da miedo-

Peeta río sin ganas. - Me siento culpable, debí entrenar a Madge y aconsejarla más pero estaba muy ocupado peleándome con el estúpido ese-

Y sintió el cuerpo de Katniss tensarse, oh no, el no se consideraba tan listo... si lo fuera no hubiera mencionado al estúpido de Gale cuando se encontraba en la cama con la chica de sus sueños, arruinando el momento, esa capacidad tenía Gale, aún de nombre jodia las cosas.

Ella sólo lo miro y dijo con voz apagada. - No, ella vivirá, tiene que vivir...por ella, por el 12, por Rue, por Prim por la esperanza.-

Peeta la abrazo nuevamente.

.

.

.

Días 2, 3 y 4 de los juegos del hambre.

Peeta horneando como Loco.

Gale matando.

Madge escapando, sobreviviendo sobre los árboles.

Haymitch y Katniss enviándole alimento a través de patrocinios.

Katniss sintió las primeras pataditas en su vientre.

Peeta horneando, Snow en persona es uno de sus clientes.

Día 5. Sólo 3 sobrevivientes. Gale, Madge y Luther del 3, los televisores encienden, todos los ojos de Panem sobre ellos, los tres sobrevivientes están por su cuenta, el Capitolio desea que se termine, envía mutos en forma de Jabalíes uno de ellos lástima a Gale en la pierna antes de que este lo mate.

Luther encuentra a Madge, y comienza a trepar al árbol para matarla, la mirada de Madge es de puro pánico. Pero con suavidad, toma su arco, una flecha, tensa la cuerda...en su yugular...Luther cae y comienza a desangrarse.

Bum. Un cañonazo. La foto de Luther, Gale lo observa.

Hola tributos! Déjenme escucharlos!


	16. Chapter 16

-Para que haya traición primero debió haber confianza.-

ÁNGELES DE ACERO

CAPITULO 16

.

.

.

Gale contemplo el rostro de Luther sin emoción aparente, luego de unos segundos sus labios formularon una media sonrisa, se levantó, y camino de forma decidida hacia adelante, después de un periodo de tiempo, hizo una fogata, y con ramas que coloco al costado y al frente, sostuvo sobre una de ellas, una rama que atravesaba a un conejo pardo, que ya Gale había despellejado para comérselo. Todos los espectadores en Panem estaban en asombro al vilo pues ningún competidor de los juegos que se dijera inteligente habría dado a conocer su ubicación de forma tan obvia, pero Gale estaba seguro de que Madge no iría en su busca, el sabía que ella era la presa y el era el cazador, y hacerse de Madge para ganar los juegos, tomar su vida sería tan fácil como había sido matar a ese conejo.

A escasos metros de ahí, se encontraba sentada sobre la rama más alta de un espeso árbol Madge, miraba a Gale con curiosidad y angustia, la chica sentía a la muerte susurrarle al oído que iría a por ella pronto. Tal vez debía esperar a que el durmiera, tal vez debía disparar una flecha desde ahí y terminar con su vida, ahora que el no la observaba ni era conciente de su presencia. ( Matar a traición ) suspiro con pesar, no podría hacerlo, no se sentía capaz, ella había sido criada con principios diferentes, su cabello rubio ya se había pegado a sus sienes debido al sudor.

De pronto Gale vio caer frente a el una lata que venía sostenida por un globo de papel, leyó la nota que contenía en letras negras y simples -CURA TU HERIDA Y MÁTALA- el abrió la pequeña lata que contenía un ungüento espeso y amarillento, con rapidez lo coloco sobre la herida en su pierna que le había causado el muto.

Después se sentó y comienzo a contemplar el fuego sumido sólo en sus pensamientos que como cada día y cada noche lo atormentaban, el ver hacia la noche le hizo divisar una silueta femenina sentada en la rama de un árbol, le recordaba tanto a Katniss que era doloroso.

Y susurro para si- Así que has venido a encontrar tu destino-, estudió la silueta y de vez en vez le enviaba miradas furtivas, cuando esta se relajará querría decir que estaba dormida, reconoció entonces que la chica ya llevaba ahí un rato, y que podría haberlo matado desde entonces. - No cabe duda que es el destino -

.

.

.

Katniss estaba aferrada con las uñas al sofá de su apartamento, Peeta juntó a ella, sobra decir que el rubio deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Gale muriera - Vamos Madge hazlo- susurro cuando la chica lo tubo en la mira,y al ver que no lo asesinaba sintió su alma irse al piso pues sabía que tal vez esa había sido su oportunidad única, una que los dioses le habían otorgado y ella había desperdiciado.

Katniss por otro lado deseaba que los dos vivieran a los dos los amaba como hermanos, pero los últimos acontecimientos con Gale y la forma de ser tan linda y fragil de Madge hacían que inclinara su balanza por la rubia y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. De noche soñaba dos tumbas, una de Gale y otra de Madge y no sabia a cual llorar mas o primero. Sentía el sudor frio correr bajo su nuca y la tensión hacer que todo su cuerpo estuviera rígido.

Faltaba poco, ella lo sabia.

.

.

.

EN UN LUJOSO APARTAMENTO DE PANEM, DONDE SOLO VIVIA LA ELITE DE LA ELITE.

El tipo alto y de complexión media, removía su vaso de whisky con desesperación, estaba viendo la transmisión por supuesto, ya quería que esto terminará, había cerrado el trato con Snow para ser el primero en la lista si el ganaba, parecia que por fin había llegado el remplazo de Finick Odair a su vida, ... esperaba que ese unguento y su mensaje fueran suficientes para alentarlo...

Siempre había sido gay esa no era una mentira para nadie, si ganaba la chica nada tenia sentido para el. Quería ser el primero en probarlo y hacerlo suyo despues de todo estaba seguro de que Gale era heterosexual y eso hacia todo mas divertido.

.

.

.

Con el pasar de las horas Gale veia las flamas y pensaba en la chica de fuego, en que estaba embarazada y se había casado con el..con ese maldito, que lo había elegido a el, lo había traicionado, tenia ganas de golpear al panadero, romperle las manos y las costillas y a ella, a ella, que ya no le quería, que lo había rechazado, a ella por sobre todas las cosas también quería lastimarla, cruel y despiadadamente, observo su pierna casi cicatrizada y sonrió, observo hacia Madge de nuevo y vio su figura relajada. Todavia sentia la rabia correr por sus venas embargandolas hasta decir basta.

-Pero si es...tu nueva amiga, no?- respiro. -Esta dormida. Pero que estúpida-

Se levanto si hacer ruido, todo en movimientos tan suaves como caricias , tomo su arco y puso una flecha a través de este.-

Le apunto, sabia bien que podia dar en el corazón fácilmente y hacerlo de forma limpia y rápida...pero el no quería hacerlo así...-SLASH- La flecha voló por los aires y le atravesó un hombro a Madge Undersee, ella grito de dolor, fue desagarrador. Cayo de la copa del árbol y algo trono, alguno de sus huesos se rompió. Volvio a gemir.

Gale camino lentamente hacia ella, en el cielo artificial despuntaba el alba, comenzaba a verse una tenue luz, ella lo miro horrorizada, sus ojos suplicaban, al caer se había roto una pierna y comenzaba a arrastrarse hacia atrás. -Gale...por favor...-

El tenia la mirada vacia, tomo su arco de nuevo y casi pego la flecha al pecho de la chica, ...-SLASH-

PUM.

La foto de Madge Undersee apareció en el cielo, y una voz masculina comenzó a hablar. Felicitando al ganador.

.

.

TRIBUTOS!


	17. Chapter 17

-Te odio porque deseo abrazarte, te odio porque quiero soñarte, te odio porque necesito besarte, te odio porque añoro tocarte, te odio...-

ÁNGELES DE ACERO

CAPÍTULO 17

.

.

.

Katniss tenía una mirada de incredulidad, dolor y shock, y cayo al piso desmayada.

Peeta se inclinó en dirección a ella como en cámara lenta para el a pesar de que se inclinó con toda su fuerza, lleno de pánico y la levantó con delicadeza.

\- Katniss! Katniss! Porfavor, por favor...- al Rubio le temblaban las manos.

Haymitch ya se acercaba corriendo seguido de Effie.  
\- Tranquilo chico...-

Dentro de los siguientes diez minutos se encontraban en un vehículo viajando al hospital, el doctor, la examino y su bebe estaba bien, pero ella estaba un shock emocional, le dio a Peeta bebidas tranquilizantes y analgésicos.

\- Evite disgustos- fueron parte de sus recomendaciones.

Peeta, Effie y Haymitch se miraron sabiendo que eso significaba evitar que Gale se acercará a ella de ninguna forma. Decidieron que era más seguro que ella se quedara en el hospital llamado PAZ, irónicamente. Era blanco con gamas de neón en cada pasillo, intimidante y reluciente.

o

o

o

Del otro lado de Panem.

El, Gale, ya había llegado al Capitolio, salió en los medios, tenía en su rostro una sonrisa arrogante y triunfal, sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida, ninguno de ellos fue a por el o a verle,Sin embargo ahí estaba Johanna Mason, llevaba una coleta alta en color castaño y rojo, vestía de amarillo, le sonreía con sarcasmo y petulancia.  
\- Me han enviado a por ti - dijo ella con una sonrisa. - Eres un patán muy bien parecido-  
\- Gracias- dijo el secamente. - Y a donde nos dirigimos ?-  
\- Oh tienes una agenda muy apretada, yo me he ofrecido a manejarla, ya sabes la gira de la victoria, aparición en revistas y medios pero sobre todo, debes saber dos cosas, tu equipo del 12 no quiere que vuelvas a su apartamento no desean saber nada de ti de hecho, te quedarás en otro lugar, ... y ser un triunfador es tan dulce como amargó, matar para vivir, vivir parar sobrevivir, porque aquí vencedor, eres propiedad de Snow y a el le gusta explotar a sus ganadores, ofreciéndolos al mejor postor, no eres más valioso que un becerro que engordo lo suficiente y ahora fue puesto en venta para barbacoa...eres un cortesano.-  
Gale abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa e indignación.  
\- Eso no ...-  
\- Si, si lo es. No te niegues o ...ya sabes los accidentes pasan, aún a vencedores o...a sus familias-  
\- Pero yo he ganado! He ganado vivir y fama y fortuna y...-  
\- Y serás rico y famoso...ni dudarlo. Pero un cortesano. Oh y Gale...tu sabes que ella no te amara nunca verdad? Espero que estés tan feliz como yo de tus actividades...-  
Por primera vez en su vida Gale estaba sin saliva y lleno de sudor frío...- Tranquilo, no puede ser tan malo, no puede ser tan malo...sólo...sólo tengo que sobrevivir...otra vez...sólo será dar placer...maldita sea!- pensó para sí, jalando sus ropas y apretando los puños con furia.

O

o

o.  
Haymitch movió sus contactos para que le entregarán el cuerpo de Madge, querían sepultarlo pronto.

.

o

o

o

Cuando Katniss despertó se encontró con la mano de Peeta sosteniendo la suya y mirándola fijamente. Pegó su frente con la de ella, y después de un largo y doloroso suspiro, la beso, casta, corta y dulcemente. Y la tomo por los brazos con firmeza.  
\- No lo hagas de nuevo...por favor, creí que moriría...no hay nada más importante para mi que ustedes-  
Katniss lo miro a los ojos y después bajo la mirada. - Lo lamento, ha sido la impresión...esa escena horrible, la vida en todas mis noches nunca me obsequió una pesadilla tan vivida, y Gale me ha herido profundamente con sus acciones-  
\- Hey, Hey...no es tu culpa, sabíamos que alguno de los dos moriría, Madge sobrevivió tanto gracias a tu tutoría, ella pudo matarlo, tubo una oportunidad pero la bondad la venció llevándose su vida, ella no querría que estés triste.-  
\- No...ella querría que honrara su memoria, y pretendo hacerlo, encontrare una forma Peeta a ella ya Rue y a todos-  
\- Yo se que lo harás Katniss, pero por favor ahora relajate y descansa, hazlo por ti, por el bebe...y por mi-  
\- Vaaale-  
El le dio una de esas radiantes sonrisas rubias que le llenaba de calidez el corazón.

O

o

o

Afuera en el pasillo del hospital.  
\- Esos chicos de verdad se aman, es tan raro ya ver eso- Le dijo Haymitch a Effie.  
\- Tal vez no todo esta jodido en Panem, si las personas dejarán de fingir que todo es perfecto o que todo esta mal y realmente intentarán comenzar a vivir su vida, tal vez todo cambiaría, tenemos la horrible tendencia de culpar a nuestros gobernantes de todo.-  
Haymitch la miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. - Vaya Effie...tu...eres...inteligente, yo jamás creí que...-  
-Oh cállate! -  
\- No te molestes, es que yo, creí que...bueno tu y el maquillaje, y las risitas tontas-  
\- Yo también generalmente pienso que eres un imbécil, excepto cuando estas sobrio pero mira no, también sobrio eres imbécil-  
\- Vale lo merezco, un café para la espera?-  
Ella le sonrió y asintió.

o

o

o

.  
Gale ya se había instalado en su nuevo apartamento, tendría sólo un día libre le había dicho Johanna con burla...esa perra... Prendió el televisor y la noticia del día era que Katniss Everdeen estaba en el hospital, en el más caro del Capitolio. Paz.  
\- Oh pero que pena, debo visitarte...querida amiga.-

o

o

o

Peeta llego a la cafetería y se sentó junto a Haymitch y Effie les explico que Katniss estaba bien y el teléfono de Haymitch sonó. Después de una corta llamada el colgó, sólo para decir: -El cuerpo, esta listo para ser sepultado, no tenemos mucho tiempo si queremos que se quede aquí, merece algo mejor que regresar de donde vino, después de todo, ella casi lo logra...yo correré con los gastos, tengo algunos contactos, ya avise a sus padres, que sea el alcalde del 12 sin duda ayudara, debemos enterrarla enseguida.-

Peeta hizo una mueca.

Effie le reprendió. - Peeta sólo serán unos momentos, Katniss no querría que te perdieras esto-

El sólo suspiro y asintió. Incluso sólo de nombre Katniss era el motivo para todas sus acciones.

o

o

o

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Gale ataviado en un traje verde de seda y botas que sobresalían hasta su media pantorrilla, pregunto a la enfermera de guardia. - Disculpe, la habitación de Katniss Everdeen.-  
La chica, iba vestida en un uniforme rosa chillón pero lo reconoció enseguida.- Usted es el ganador! Que final! Fue espectacular! Me obsequiaría un autógrafo?-  
Gale casi la miro con desprecio, el y Katniss antes no se habían equivocado en pensar que la gente del Capitolio era insensible, egoísta y estúpida, pero se contuvo por sus planes.  
\- Claro linda, pero dime la habitación -  
Ella hizo un puchero infantil, - Lo lamento, están prohibidas las vistas por órdenes de su esposo... Sobre todo suyas-  
A Gale la mirada se le hizo de hielo, la chica retrocedió un poco asustada. El se recompuso de inmediato - Anda linda, ella es como mi hermana, su esposo esta celoso, yo la amo y sólo quiera ver que este bien de acuerdo? No haré nada estúpido, te lo prometo, al salir te firmare el autógrafo y te deberé un favor enorme-  
Ella sonrió coqueta. - Esta bien, es la F14 del nivel 7-  
El sonrió como un lobo antes de tragar una ardilla. - Gracias preciosa-  
Y se marchó al elevador.

* * *

Lizeth98 oh estoy segura de que Gale siempre cometerá tonterías es muy impulsivo. Gracias x sus reviews espero q este CAP les haya gustado.a

Goldengate24 Yo se! Yo también lo lamento.

Samantha136 Todo lo que escribiste es acertado! Diste en el punto a todo, procurare hacer los caps más largos lo prometo, igualmente excelente fin de semana

ELIJ2 Tu coment me sacó una sonrisa, lo ame.

Pauli Jean Malfoy si Gale regreso para mal, en beso!

Alejandra123THG Aquí está el nuevo CAP, q te ha parecido? Gracias x tu review, un beso!

Imagebreaker Te aseguro que Gale pagara en formas insospechadas. Beso!

Arabullet Muchas gracias por tus comentarios eres adorable! Te agradezco muchísimo, espero que este CAP sea de tu agrado.

Anie Roche si creo que eso es lo que eso es lo que el desea ahora, esta llenó de odio, un beso! Y gracias x tu review.

Misaki Usumaki lo se! Y lo lamento pero créeme el tendrá su merecido.

Gelygirl muchas gracias x leer bienvenida! Si creo que a Gale lo perdimos hace tiempo. Un beso.

Damalunaely, estas en lo cierto, pero al final sólo existirá luz.


	18. Chapter 18

-**Es una promesa.-**

**ÁNGELES DE ACERO**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

La puerta del elevador se abrió en el nivel siete, el camino por el pasillo blanco, inmaculado, el choque de sus botas contra el suelo era un sonido constante, frente a el de pronto ya se encontraba la puerta en la que se leía** \- SUITE F14-**, el no toco, sólo giro el pomo de la puerta con rapidez, su cólera permanente se le fue a los pies, ella estaba dormida, profundamente, de lado en pocision fetal, su vientre era ya muy abultado, todo hacia el frente, no opaca a su figura para nada, sus sábanas eran de seda azul cielo, la pared de la habitación era una simulación del bosque, podían escucharse incluso pájaros a lo lejos, cerró la puerta tras el con delicadeza, sin hacer ningún un sonido y puso el pasador en el pomo.

En el centro del Capitolio,

En la funeraria OBLEA, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie y los padres de Madge estaban en una sala pequeña en color amarillo, la sala era circular y sencilla, sólo tenía una pequeña ventana al exterior, Effie sostenía una cámara, ella quería grabar el momento para que después Katniss lo viera, en el centro de la sala estaba lo que parecía una mesa de centro larga, color carbón, Peeta removía su cabello nervioso, estaba impaciente por regresar juntó a Katniss, en su mano sostenía una pequeñísima corona de flores, eran lirios blancos con follaje, de pronto la mesa o lo que parecía una mesa se abrió en dos y emergió el cuerpo de Madge, tenía un ligero brillo anormal, le habían añadido químicos y ungüentos para su conservación, sus padres lloraron a sus pies, el vestido que Madge portaba era largo y negro, apenas podía ocultar su pierna rota que sobresalía irregular, aún así parecía angelical.

\- Maldición Madge, se te extrañara muchísimo- le susurro Haymitch,

Effie no paraba de derramar lágrimas silenciosas, se acercó, Peeta tomo la cámara, Effie se inclinó, tomo una mano de Madge, y le dijo: -Tu y Katniss son todo lo que tengo en realidad, mis amigas y mi familia...te extrañare tanto.- Y continuo llorando, intentando contener sus ruidosos sollozos.

Haymitch tomo la cámara ahora, y Peeta coloco sobre las manos pequeñas de Madge la corona de flores blancas, - Madge, tu partida duele tanto que se siente que el corazón se rompe, y no dejara de doler hasta que algún día te alcancemos, no existe consuelo posible ni válido, esperamos que en algún lugar te encuentres con Rue y sean felices, nosotros intentaremos serlo y honrar su memoria, las amamos-

Sus padres no pudieron contener más su llanto lastimero, en cuestión de minutos, las llamas aparecieron de la base de la superficie que la sostenía, y comenzaron a incinerarla, de pronto en la ventana se posó un ave, era un hermoso Sinsajo, comenzó a cantar esa melodía entonada y melodiosa que sentías que llegaba hasta tus huesos, y los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. Una coraza se cerró llevándose el cuerpo y en cuestión de poco tiempo apareció una chica vestida de color gris, portando una caja pequeña de acero, que contenía la leyenda **\- MADGE UNDERSEE-** su madre la tomo y la abrazo como si acunara en ella a su hija cuando era recién nacida, incluso Haymitch no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas silenciosas y apretar los puños.

X

o

x

En el centro del Capitolio.

Johana tocaba con furia la puerta del apartamento de Gale. - Pero donde se ha metido este guiñapo! Huye mientras puedas infeliz...de esta no te escapas, esta noche Gale Hawthorne vas a conocer la realidad de los vencedores de los juegos.-

Llamo a alguien por teléfono gritándole que lo encontrarán - Tenemos que alistarlo para esta noche! Debe estar con el cliente para dentro de tres horas! No-me-importa! Encuéntralo! Pues nose nose! No soy una sicopata como el, pero piensa! Si tu fueras Gale, a donde irías?-

X

o

x

En el hospital.

Gale había aproximado el sillón más cercano y se había sentado a contemplar a su tormento personal, quería odiarla más de lo que ya lo hacía pero en ese momento donde no había testigos, donde irónicamente sólo estaba ese bosque virtual acompañándola en su avanzado embarazo, no podía más que amarla, contemplarla, admirarla, llenarse los ojos de ella hasta decir basta, porque no sabía cuando volverá a tenerla así de cerca, cuando anhelaba que ese bebe fuera de el, si ella se lo hubiese permitido, el lo habría criado, sólo porque llevaba su sangre, permaneció de esa forma algunos minutos, pero no pudo más y extendió su mano para tocarla... Cuando lo hizo a duras penas su toque fue una caricia, fue casi rudo y exigente, urgente.

Katniss despertó y al verlo lo que siguió a la sorpresa en sus ojos fue incredulidad y después dolor y reproche.

A Gale eso le dolió como si ella acabara de abofetearlo.

Y su furia volvió a estallar como si hubieran encendido dentro de el una mecha de pólvora.

Y haría explosión.

\- Que? Te extraña que no sea el panadero?-

\- Que haces aquí?-

\- No te has dado cuenta de que soy masoquista?- dijo el sonriendo.

\- He descubierto muchas cosas nuevas de ti...cosas que me han aterrorizado, porque lo hiciste Gale?! Porque fuiste tan cruel!- en las últimas palabras la voz de Katniss se había quebrado por el dolor.

Gale sonrió, sus ojos verdes fijos en ella. - Por ti, por el! Por mi suerte, por la de ella, por todo! Que esperabas? Qué me suicidara para que ella viviera?- La tomo por los brazos y la sacudió con violencia- Eso era lo que querías! Tan poco me valoras!-

Katniss no forcejeo por su bebe pero los brazos le dolían y sabía que habría marcas.

Ella comenzó a llorar sin poder contener las lágrimas de frustración, si pudiera se levantaría y ella misma lo mataría, pero no podía arriesgar a su Ángel de Acero.

\- Gale... Lo que hiciste no fue sólo matarla, tu, tu quisiste que ella sufriera, disfrutaste con ello, porque? Porqué si ella era un buena persona? Era una chica de nuestro distrito, era tu compañera...-

\- Porque era tu amiga, porque tu la amabas! Y quiero que sufras! Quiero que sientas un poco el dolor que tu me haces sentir cada momento!- le reclamo el apretando los dientes.

\- Has enloquecido...en qué momento...se torció tu alma?- le dijo Katniss con dolor.

\- Ahora estoy loco! Loco por querer que ahora te abracé la desgracia, quiero que seas infeliz! Quiero que sientas que tu mundo se cierra y no existe nada más, porque...porque no me amaste-

\- Te ame mucho Gale, hasta el final, tu eras para mi como un hermano, lo entendí al final y fui clara contigo-

\- Yo no quiero eso! Al diablo tus palabras! Malditas sean! Ellas y tu también! Aún no muero...no hay final-

\- Para mi el final fue cuando asesinaste a Madge, sabes? Hubiera preferido que murieras...-

Gale retrocedió como si una flecha lo hubiera atravesado, contrajo su rostro con cólera y una lágrima rebelde salió de uno de sus ojos.

Katniss se dio cuenta entonces de que no podía herir a Gale físicamente, pero si con sus palabras...y a pesar de que no era tan buena en eso como Peeta, lo intentaría porque ella también quería matarlo.

\- Si, hubiera preferido verte muerto y llorarte, llorar al chico del 12 que era rebelde pero bueno, no a ti, a ti, no te conozco, no eres el, te desprecio y desearía que no existieras, Panem es suficientemente horrible como para tener a gente como tu o Snow-

Gale sintió como si algo dentro de el se hubiese quebrado siempre, jamás podría ser reparado y dolía, dolía horrible en lugares dentro de el que no sabía podían doler.

Y en un susurro le dijo- Yo podría matarte, ahora si lo deseo-

\- No te temo, luchare por mi vida y si pierdo no importa, fui feliz a pesar de todo, Peeta me hizo feliz-

El volvió a sacudirla de los brazos- Cállate! Cállate Katniss o no respondo!-

\- Eres una criatura espantosa, en que te has convertido? Creo que has perdido la cordura...-

Gale soltó una carcajada tétrica. - Oh si, tal vez eso sea...pero sabes que... Este loco...te hará pagar, te lo juro Katniss, antes de morir pagarás lo que me has hecho-

\- Veté, veté Gale no tienes nada que hacer aquí y no deseo volver a verte NUNCA MÁS-

Gale volvió a retroceder sintiéndose herido. Sin pensarlo, levantó su mano y abofeteo a Katniss.

Ella sintió su mano como piedra contra su piel y el dolor la lleno por completo, saboreo su propia sangre, el le había partido el labio.

Ella lo miro con odio. - Eres una vergüenza...para ti, para mi, para el 12...antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas que el día que te atrevas a acercarte a mi familia, seré yo la que te mate, y esa no es una amenaza...es una promesa. Ahora LARGATE!- ella alcanzo un timbre que colgaba de su camilla y comenzó a presionarlo frenéticamente. Una luz naranja se encendió iluminando lo todo, el bosque desapareció y todo era una pared azul. Una alarma comenzó a sonar.

El la miro, otra vez, a los ojos, roto, dolido, y loco. Y se marchó.

o

o

o

o

Tributos!

.

kika white, bienvenida! Pronto lo sabremos! Será de infarto. Un beso.

anitacarrizo Ja,ja,ja pregunta respondida, un beso!

samantha136, Holi, de nuevo exacto! Si, ya lo he visto! También sentí mi corazón detenerse, esta genial, oh pobre Peeta! Besos!

Gelygirl , Hola! Oh no te preocupes, lo que sientes es completamente natural, el se lo ha ganado. Pronto tendrá su merecido. Besos!

Pauli Jean Malfoy, Hola! Si creo que ya lo perdimos, el rencor nubla todo sentido común y razón, gracias por leer, un beso!

karito, Hola! Oh ya hemos visto lo que ha hecho, parece que es lo único que le gusta hacer al chico, un beso!

alejandra123THG, Hola! Muchas gracias! que te impacto de Effie, cuéntame.

misaki uzumaki, Holi, te prometo que el pago de Gale, será...épico.

ELI.J2 , lo hiciste de nuevo, aquí estoy sonriendo, si Gale de nuevo atormentando, seguro no se esperaba la reacción de Katniss. Un beso!

Annie Roche, Muchas gracias! oh, lamento haberte dejado de esa forma! Afortunadamente el bebe esta sano y salvo, es de acero como sus padres. Si...lo que le espera! Es un placer para mi, mis lectores son mis cómplices, los adoro, oh vaya muchas gracias, igualmente saludos, un gran abrazo y Un beso!

Goldengate24 Oh, me encantó tu comentario! Siii ahora Gale sabrá que Katniss también puede odiarlo y sufrirá por ello. Espero que su funeral te haya gustado. Un beso!

Marialec2307 Hola, me he apurado eh! Saludos!


	19. Chapter 19

-Señor Mellark? Necesitamos que acuda al hospital, hubo una situación con la Sra Mellark-

ANGELES DE ACERO

CAPITULO 19

* * *

Haymitch observó a Peeta salir blanco como un cadáver, echando a correr. Tomo de la mano a Effie –sin saber muy bien porque- y se despidieron de los padres de Madge.

.

.

.

Peeta entro al hospital como un huracán, ni siquiera tomo el elevador, confiaba más en sus piernas , sentía su cuerpo chocar con las esquinas en cada nivel y sus manos impulsarlo presionando su peso contra el barandal metálico. Llego a la habitación F14 del nivel 7, sudaba y sentía su corazón listo para salir de su pecho, definitivamente esa llamada no era algo bueno.

Su habitación tenía por lo menos cinco extravagantes médicos, que le impedían verla, solo alcanzaba a ver su cabello, pero que no entendian? Qué el tenía que verla! Que nada más era importante?

-Fuera de aquí! Fuera de aquí- y comenzó a empujarlos por los brazos.

Los médicos se quejaban indignados pero fue imposible hacerlo razonar. A empujones salieron de la habitación, sin embargo se pusieron casi encimados juntó a la puerta, con la intención de saber que información podrían escuchar de lo que habia pasado.

Peeta abrió los ojos de forma alarmante, llevándose la mano a la boca.

\- Katniss!- dijo en lo que intentó fuera una palabra pero sólo llego a ser un susurro que se perdio dentro de su mano. Lo que siguió fue un grito fuerte y claro. - Que te ocurrió?!-

Se acercó aterrorizado y sus ojos no sabían donde enfocarse, estaban en los moretones de sus brazos, en la hinchazón en su mejilla, en su labio roto, el hematoma en su cara se extendia casi hasta su ojo.

\- Peeta...el bebe esta bien, esta estable, no he querido que me atiendan a mi aún hasta que no revisarán sus signos vitales. Y esta bien. - Dijo lo último con un suspiro como si fuera lo único que importaba.

Peeta intento sentirse aliviado, pero no pudo.

\- Pregunte que paso y quien fue?...deje instrucciones precisas de...fue el? Fue el verdad?-

Ella se lo dijo con los ojos, si, había sido el.

Peeta salió tan rápido como entro en la habitación, hecho una furia.  
Al abrir la puerta dos doctores cayeron al suelo, - Si tiene un rasguño más cuando vuelva...- le dijo a uno de ellos tomándolo por la bata con rudeza. El médico sólo asintió sin poder pronunciar palabras coherentes. Y se fue, el chico del amanecer se marchó para encontrarse con su enemigo en la noche.

Johana vio a Gale llegar, había llegado hacia cinco minutos para verificar que estuviera ahí. - A pesar de ser un maldito, eres guapo...aunque no creo que en lo que viene te sea útil-

El la miro con desgana y desagrado. Abriendo el apartamento con su llave, ella tomo su teléfono y aviso a los Avox que lo embellecerían para su comprador que llegaran de forma inminente.  
Johanna lo miro y un roto conocía a otro roto, lo veía en el, esperaba que todavía hubiera algo que poder romperle a Gale Hawthorne.  
El fue directo al frigobar a buscar algo de Licor, en lo que pareció a Johanna una eternidad llegaron tres apresurados Avox con ropas de diseñador, perfumes y artículos para el aseo personal.  
\- Si,si,si,si, sólo póngalo decenté el cliente no quiere ningún cambio en...su esencia, supongo que eso desea hacerlo el.-  
Gale coloco música violenta en su ambientador, y el paisaje de montañas pérdidas, nebulosas y llenas de hielo. Se sentó en el sofá y se dejo hacer por los Avox.

\- Tocaron la puerta, tres golpes sonoros y seguidos.-  
Johanna se levantó de un salto casi infantil.  
\- Es hora, vamos, vamos!- le grito a los Avox. Quienes tan rápido como llegaron se fueron.  
El no se despidió. Johana le sonrió con ironía, y abandonó su habitación. Pero la puerta no se cerraba, y un hombre apareció tras la puerta cerrándola a su espalda.

Gale lo observo con confusión, lo conocía, bien,era Claudius Templesmith el copresentador de televisión que ocasionalmente aparecía juntó a Caesar. El tipo nefasto que siempre decía las frases estúpidas y cursis para recordarles a todos la crueldad del mundo en el que vivían.

Un tipo con nefasto aire de superioridad, más viejo que Caesar, con una gran peluca rubia y rizada, llevaba delineador azul bajo los ojos y su chaqueta era de estampado de leopardo, bajo ella un camisa rosa chillón y zapatos a juego, sus labios habían sido polveados con maquillaje como si cara, sólo hacían más evidentes sus arrugas.

Estaba punto de decirle que que diablos hacia en su casa, pero escucho llave echarse a su puerta por fuera. Y algo dentro de el encendió una alarma.

Claudius comenzó a hablar con ese aire de suficiencia. - Pedí que fuera en tu casa para que siempre me recuerdes, se que soy inolvidable pero me interésa dejar mi huella en ti, he estado obsesionado contigo desde hace tiempo, espero que mi ungüento te haya sido útil, tienes algo especial...siempre me ha gustado estrenar a los vencedores...-

Algo dentro del interior de Gale se sintió como uñas arañando una pizarra, se estremeció con horror y asco.

Una melodía seductora comenzó, y de pronto en las bocinas de su apartamento se llenaron de la voz de Johanna. - Tributo vencedor Gale Hawthorne, es tradición que los vencedores sean cosecha de la clase superior de Panem, estableciendo así un equilibrio natural de clases, deberá ser cooperativo con su cliente en turno, si su deseo es sobrevivir o en su caso que su familia sobreviva. Dicho lo anterior esperamos que la noche sea productiva para ambos, y que la suerte se conserve siempre a su favor-

Gale sintió su pulpo galopar dentro de el como nunca antes, la saliva abandonó su boca y se encontró en shock de forma momentánea. El aún tenía familia en el doce.

Noto de forma tortuosa como Claudius se acercó a el quitándose su saco y desabotonando su camisa. Y se encontró a si mismo con pies de plomo y miembros pesados como la roca, inamovibles.

La melodía de fondo se hizo más fuerte a sus oídos, y el intento sólo concentrarse en ella y poder cerrar los ojos, pero sus malditos párpados no le respondían.

Claudius tuvo a Gale esa noche, de todas las formas en las que había soñado hacerlo hasta que la madrugada se lo permitió. Lo beso, araño, golpeo y ultrajo en formas en las Gale nisiquiera era consiente eran posibles. No se molesto en proteger su dignidad ni en intentar contener las lágrimas que le producían sus violaciones físicas y emocionales.

En algún momento entre su tortura, se atrevió a preguntarle en un susurro. - Alguna vez tu...Katniss?-  
Claudius no contuvo una carcajada. - Era mi plan inicial, hasta que ella se embarazó...y apareciste tu.-

Y a pesar de todo el asco acumulado, de su odio, y de su locura, suspiro...porque el haría eso cada noche si por hacerlo la liberaba a ella. No pudiendo evitar sintiéndose estúpido por ello.

Claudius lo aparto con un empujón, sin delicadeza, con rudeza derramo sobre su cuerpo desnudó lo que quedaba de su trago de Whisky.

Gale no se molesto en levantar su rostro, encerró su piernas con sus brazos e intentó dormir para olvidar. Y en ese momento...

Se arrepintió de haber matado a Madge y quiso tomar su lugar.

.

.

.

Tributos!

ELIJ2. Muchas gracias por corregirme, lo lamento me enrede un poco supongo, gracias x ru review!

GOLDENGATE, Holi, nada que agradecer, que te ha parecido?

LIZETH98 Si, fue difícil de escribir pero salió orgánico, que te pareció? Un beso?

MIZAKI UZUMAKI Hola! Creo que el se ha dado a odiar por sus acciones y tienes razón nunca se he hubiese ocurrido la comparación entre el y Peter pero creo que tienes razón, excelente observación.

KIKAWHITE Oh pero que cerca has estado! Súper bien!

PAULI JEAN MALFOY Hola cariño! Oh ese capítulo estuvo escrito para ser cardíaco, me encanta que lo hayas disfrutado así, porque lo escribí para eso.

KARITO Oh me ha encantado tu definición del amor verdadero, así funciona para las personas sanas. Ya vendrá la reacción de Peeta.

ALEJANDRA123THG Hola! Me encanta que te haya gustado, El tormento de Gale está en su vida, que te ha parecido este CAP?

SAMANTHA136 Como siempre, tu súper acertada! Que opináis?

DANY JACKSON EVELARK Holi! Muchas gracias! Siii arriba Petniss! Si, algo hay de eso.

ANNIE ROCHE Oh, tu coment me encanto! Me acaricio el corazón de escritora, y soy yo quien te agradece a ti.

GELYGIRL, Tienes razón, has entendido el perfil del personaje perfecto.

YESSI, Listo chica! Que te ha parecido? Besos!


	20. Chapter 20

ÁNGELES DE ACERO.

.

.

.

Effie casi se había desmayado al ver a Katniss, - Santo cielo! Santo cielo! Pero los doctores si habían podido sacarla a ella, que le contó a Haymitch y este armo un escándalo en el hospital.

De pronto ya estaban las cámaras ahí, para transmitir en vivo al programa de Caesar.

.

.

.

Peeta había leído en las noticias del nuevo apartamento que le había sido obsequiado al ganador, se alegraba de que estuviera a cierta distancia de su hogar con Katniss pero en este momento lo maldecía, cada minuto en el taxi se le hacía eterno y tortuoso, ya se había hecho daño con sus propias uñas de tanto apretar los puños conteniendo la ira esperando ser desatada.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo y este descendió sus propias piernas le parecían lentas a lo que su corazón necesitaba fuera velocidad cósmica.

Entro al edificio y al encontrarse con el portero vestido en un festivo color rosa y sombrero a juego, que hacia también las veces de portero, le interrogo sobre el departamento del nuevo vencedor.

El portero lo miro con curiosidad, era obvio que Peeta Mellark no estaba contento, le daría la dirección de Gale sólo porque esté en algún momento se había negado a darle su autógrafo, y creía que era un mal momento para pedírselo a Peeta, tenía cara de que lo golpearía sino contestaba su pregunta.

Piso 3, departamento 6H.

Peeta se fue con rapidez alarmante.

El portero se volvió indignado por no haber recibido un gracias o autógrafo de otro vencedor, tal vez esos chicos si quedaban locos...tan diferentes al señor Claudius, cuando había venido había sido muy amable y le firmó el autógrafo como la estrella que era. - Estúpidos chicos- murmuro acomodandose el sombrero.

Gale dentro de su apartamento se las había ingeniado ya para entrar a la ducha, entro literalmente arrastrandose y el agua que lo empapó había estado helada, se talló hasta casi sangrar y lloro como un niño. Permitiendo que el agua ocultara sus lágrimas incluso de el. Y se llevará consigo las caricias nauseabundas.

Al salir, dio un suspiro profundo y se incorporó, poniéndose encima un conjunto negro holgado, la camisa era tan larga que casi pasaba por vestido, sin embargo su corte era tan masculino de alguna manera que lo hacia seguir siendo atractivo.

Se miro al espejo por primera vez con desagrado hacia sí mismo. En ese momento odiaba ser bien parecido porque ello lo hacia deseable a monstruos como Claudius. Y entonces su mente fabrico una idea para salvar su vida, si tan sólo, si tan sólo...el no fuera atractivo, si fuere horrible...se salvaría de ese destino.

De pronto su puerta sonó con furia contenida, un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensar que la última persona que toco la puerta fue su peor pesadilla,pero esta ocasión tuvo la precaución de mirar por el monitor, y era el chico Rubio, hecho una furia, sus dolorosos recuerdos de la última conversación con Katniss llegaron a el como agua clara helada, y abrió la puerta.

Peeta entro como fuego.

\- Eres tan asqueroso.- y le propinó un golpe fuerte, terrible y sonoro que supo desde que su puño toco la piel le rompió la nariz.

Gale cayo hacia atrás sangrando, estaba sorprendido por la fuerza del que el creía era sólo un panadero inútil,

Cuando se levantó puso observarse desde el espejo del recibidor, y noto su rostro sangrando abundantemente, su rostro...que irónico que el panadero fuera ahora su salvación. El lo haría...el le haría un favor y ni siquiera lo sabía.

\- Que haces aquí yo no te he hecho ningún estúpido pedido-

\- Pediste tu muerte cuando la tocaste- y le dio otro golpe en uno de sus pómulos.

Gale sintió como si lo hubiese golpeado con una piedra metálica, el dolor y la fuerza habían sido abrumadoras.

\- Creo que Katniss ya fue con una historia...-

\- Yo la vi! Yo la vi! Ella - lo pateo en el costado- esta - de nuevo- embarazada!-

Gale no contesto, no tenía nada que decir al respecto, se había enfurecido tanto con Katniss que no se arrepentía, para el, ella era suya, y eso implicaba poder tener ese tipo de comportamiento con ella si se lo buscaba, así había sido como el creció, así es como se suponía eran las cosas. Pero también amaba como ella lo desafiaba, lo fuerte que era y sabía que si Katniss no hubiese estado en cinta, lo hubiera atacado, y eso lo hacia sonreír.

Peeta noto que Gale no respondió, que en su mirada y en su actitud no estaba arrepentido.

Y lo golpeo de nuevo, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, tomo su ropa del cuello y unió sus manos alrededor, presionando. Gale lucho pero ela fuerza era mucha, sin embargo su propia sangre lo estaba haciendo ahogarse con más rapidez, algo dentro de Peeta le llamo, la luz en su interior, la voz de Katniss o de su alma, recordándole que el no era un asesino, y lo soltó a tiempo para que Gale escupiera sangre y respirara.

Gale se levantó y lo miro a los ojos, - Vete ahora panadero- sus palabras eran ahogadas. - Largateeeee!-

Peeta se sentía tentado a tomar un objeto de ahí y terminar por matarlo, seguramente sería un escándalo y sería castigado pero, pero ese maldito...no de merecía que el torciera su alma de ese modo...sólo un instante...había estado a punto.

Lo miro de nuevo con odio y le dijo con los ojos que si volvía a tocarla lo mataría y esta vez sería real. Y se fue.

Gale precio no uno de los botones del monitor y presiono el color verde que sabía que era el de Johanna, cada vez que ella le llamaba o le dejaba algún mensaje irritante ese botón se iluminaba,así que lo presionó, hasta que ella apareció en el monitor con cara de molestia.

\- Que quieres?!-

.

.

.

ANGeux Hola! Listo! Una disculpa x la tardanza, que te pareció? Besos  
Annie Roche Muchas gracias! Oh te amo! Espero tus coments respecto a este, si pensé en que Peeta los interrumpiera pero eso interrumpía el flujo de la historia como la imagino mi mente. Cumplí tu petición, que te ha parecido? Oh ntp me encantan los review largos, un beso! Saludos! Ya te quieto!

anitacarrizo Hola! Oh te entiendo, yo creo que todos los villanos en realidad son almas atormentadas. Besos!

Pauli Jean Malfoy Holi! Ntp, yo se del deber, pero me encanta que me leas, Un súper abrazo, si lo de Gale ha sido de impacto para todos, besos.

karito, Oh yo se! Les había comentado que el castigo de Gale era peor que morir, que te ha parecido este CAP?

yessi Hola! Muy pronto, lo prometo! Gracias a ti, besos!

misaki uzumaki Hola! Si por fin llego su castigo, ya veremos si el cambia, A Madge la salvo de ello curiosamente su muerte, un beso!  
samantha136 Holi! Me da gusto haberte sorprendido, si, sin duda se merecía los golpes de Peeta , que te pareció este CAP? Un beso!

alejandra123THG Gracias chica! Me inyectaste pila! Un beso

Goldengate24 Holi! Nuestro dulce Peeta es hermoso como un León pero así de letal, oh si el bebe...pronto, pronto! Me da gusto haberte sorprendido, besos!

Gelygirl Tienes razón. En todo linda, un beso! Te agradezco mucho.


	21. Chapter 21

Angeles de Acero.

.

.

.

\- No lo se...se siente tan extraño, pero nuestra relación se ha ido dando tan naturalmente...ayer, me beso! Me beso Katniss! Un beso de verdad! Sabes lo que es eso en una tierra falsa y de nadie, como esta...- le temblaban las manos, llevaba un esmalte verde chillón.

\- Lo se Effie, por eso se que funcionaran, son...como un trozo de Madero grande, viejo, rugoso y maltratado acompañado por una hermosa lámpara de última generación toda brillante. Son tan opuestos que estando juntos se que serán felices, Haymitch se ve diferente...-

-Tengo miedo.- de nuevo temblando. La chica de fuego sujetó su mano.

\- No lo tengas, - Katniss la miro directo a los ojos y le dijo con voz sería- no le temas a nada, no por el amor que es real, por la esperanza que te permite respirar...por eso vale la pena morir Effie, cuando las circunstancias se presentan, todos tenemos un guerrero dentro-

Effie miro a Katniss con renovada admiración y respeto, si era una chica muy joven pero tenía un alma vieja y era una gran guerrera. - Yo se que tu bebe si será de acero, porque tu lo eres - y la abrazo con Cariño, esa chica se había vuelto, su amiga, su confidente, su familia.

.

.

.

Peeta entro y la vio, se suponía que estaba curada. El no tenía ni un rasguño. En el pasado siempre pensó que en una lucha contra Gale cuerpo a cuerpo, el perdería, y no fue así.

Pero el aborrecía verla en tan mal estado, se arrepentía y maldecía haberla dejado sola, aún por el funeral de Madge. Pudo haberle costado sus vidas ...lo que sea que fuera Gale parecía no tener límites y eso lo volvía loco, el ponía en Jaque todo lo que con tanto trabajo y mentiras había construido con Katniss para sobrevivir en el Capitolio. Pero no podía olvidar, y no podía no odiarlo. verla era un recordatorio permanente y su sangre se ponía a hervir pensando que si debió de quitarle la vida.

\- Sabes creo que habrá una boda pronto, me emociona pensar en Effie siendo feliz- le dijo Katniss intentando distraerlo, pero Peeta a penas contenía la ira y las lágrimas cuando la miraba, evitaba hacerlo a sus heridas pero estaban ahí gritándole a la cara que la había dejado sola.

\- Yo lo siento tanto...nunca debí irme-

\- No digas eso-

\- Shhh, shhh, es verdad, es verdad, nunca me hubiera perdonado...nunca, nunca-

Katniss lo tomo del mentón y lo miro fijamente, - Estoy bien-

El tenía los ojos atormentados.

\- Yo no- pensó Peeta para si, yo nunca estaré bien viéndote lastimada. El sólo bajo el rostro de nuevo, acaricio su vientre y suspiro. Aliviado y atormentado. Antes tenía la idea de enseñarle el vídeo del funeral pero ahora no tenía cabeza para ello y sabía que la entristecería y no quería eso.

Un doctor entro, estaba nervioso. - Señores Mellark ofrecemos disculpas por la falta que tuvo el hospital en su seguridad señora, sin embargo, queremos compensar nuestra falta, ustedes son muy queridos y admirados por nuestro personal, significa mucho para nosotros que nos eligieran...así que si me permite, la cambiaremos de suite, también el nombre con el que los tenemos registrados y también tenemos una notica que darles...-

Los dos chicos lo miraban con indiferencia mal disimulada. Pero en los ojos de Peeta había reproche y rencor.

El doctor se aclaró la garganta para continuar. - Debido tal vez a las emociones de la señora, las pruebas de esta mañana arrojan que el parto se adelantará, las impresiones han hecho que pierda algo de líquido y ya no san las condiciones óptimas para el bebe, esperamos provocar el parto en dos días. El bebe esta fuerte y sano.-

Y salió de ahí, sin esperar respuesta.

Katniss no sabía si reír o llorar y Peeta la abrazo con fuerza, ella, ella había hecho realidad todas sus ilusiones, aquello que considero siempre imposible e inalcanzable. Ella le correspondía y lo haría padre. Sentía que le faltaba el aire por no poder contener tanta felicidad. Levantó el rostro y la beso, la beso con ternura y entrega porque una vez más se convencía de que ella era todo en su vida.

.

.

.

Gale miraba a Johanna con rencor. - Por lo menos podrías haberme prevenido-

Ella río descaradamente.

\- No gozas de ningún privilegio, a todos nos ha pasado lo mismo-

El palideció.

Un doctor llego.

Comenzó a hacerle curaciones y embarrarle ungüentos.

\- No habrá daño permanente, sólo un par de pequeñas cicatrices, recuperara la normalidad su rostro en tres semanas.-

Gale hizo una mueca.

\- 3 semanas en las que no rendirás ganancias...nadie te querrá así, probablemente. Claudius insista, para golpearte más-

\- El no me golpeo, bueno...si lo hizo pero no en mi rostro-

Johanna no se apeno ni bajo el rostro. - Quien?-

\- El panadero-

Johanna volvió a reír, - Vaya con Peeta...espera...que hiciste?-

Gale volteó el rostro incómodo.

\- Que hiciste minero?!-

\- Tuve un...incidente con Katniss-

Johanna abrió los ojos como platos, levantó los brazos y comenzó a gritarle. - Esto es inaudito! Eres estúpido? La chica no te ama! Esta embarazada! O no tal vez eres sicopata...yo se que mataste a Madge para sobrevivir...pero también se que la hiciste sufrir por Katniss, y se...que eso que eso que sientes por ella ...te informo minero se llama obsesión.-

\- Tu que sabes...nada! Sólo yo, sólo yo! Se que está en mi corazón!-

\- Tu no tienes corazón!-

\- Lo tengo...lo tengo y lo odio, los minetos no tenemos derecho a llorar, a querer, a anhelar, a la felicidad...a amar, todo en nuestra vida es tierra y carbón...hambre y miseria-

\- No te sientas especial...todos los hijos de Panem...estamos malditos-

-Parece que ellos no- dijo el celoso.

\- Tu no sabes todo lo que ellos han hecho para sobrevivir -

\- Mentir, fingir...y finalmente atreverse a amar-

\- Y si no eres tan estúpido...porque te comportas como tal...-

\- Le llamas estúpido a ser persistente, no puedo, es más fuerte que yo, la amo y la odio, la amo desde siempre por todo lo que es y lo que no es, y la odio por no amarme, maldita sea por amarlo a el.-

\- He comenzado a temer...que no tienes remedio minero-

\- No quiero morir, quiero vivir! Y la quiero conmigo...-

-Ya deja de ser estúpido... Sólo sobrevive...nose mucho del tema pero dicen por ahí que el amor no es egoísta...y tu, tu lo eres-

\- Pero no soy padrote del Capitolio...alguna vez tuviste dignidad?-  
\- Ni me ofendes ni me preocupan tus palabras, yo si quería que muriera Madge, ella no merecía vivir para pasar por alguien como Claudius...tu si, mírate...seguramente no fue agradable...y tu necedad no cesa...-  
\- Cuanto durara? Esta pesadilla...-  
-Hasta los próximos juegos o años...depende-  
\- De que?-  
\- De ti...de tus clientes-  
\- Es asqueroso-  
\- Lo es...-  
\- No sobrevive...quisiera morir...-  
\- Pensé que eras un guerrero-  
\- No, sólo soy un minero hecho cazador por hambre...-  
\- Eres más que eso, tal vez más para mal que para bien...lo que te resta de vida depende de ti...-

.  
Katniss fue instalada en una nueva suite, acaricio su vientre y fue a darse una ducha. Al entrar al baño, no pudo evitar observar su reflejo... No le dolía por ella, le dolía por Peeta por verlo sufrir sólo con contemplarla, le dolía por Gale, por su alma torcida, suspiro.  
\- Mi bebe, eso es todo no hay más nada-

Peeta entro tras ella. - Déjame lavarte...-  
Ella cerró los ojos, y el cerró la puerta.  
Sintió el jabón y los suaves toques de Peeta como caricias que lavaron su alma, lavaron sus penas y le dieron nueva vida, eso era Peeta para ella, el siempre la reconstruía, ahí estaba el, con todo el dolor encima, lavandola, viendo los moretes de sus brazos, las marcas de la jeringa que rasgó su piel cuando ella se inclinó a forcejear, sufriendo más, pero intentando reconfortarla.  
Podía sentir el aliento cálido contra su piel, cálido pero dubitativo, de pronto el la sujeto por la espalda, la rodeo con sus brazos, involuntariamente ella se estremeció, el dolor del contacto sobre los moretes, y el gimió, no quería causarle dolor, pero tenía que sentirla cerca de el, quería recordarse que ella era suya, y estaba ahí, que el no podría quitársela, y se prometió ahí mismo no permitir nunca más que nada la dañase.

\- Maldito seas Hawthorne- Pensó el León. - Que Dios sujete mis manos y me impida matarte si te veo de nuevo, pero si te le acercas, nada, nada podrá evitarlo.

TRIBUTOS!

Annie Roche. Hola! Si Gale estaba en depresión, es un poco salvaje así que en sus cinco sentidos hubiera dado mucha pelea, y aunque ya se han golpeado, creo que hay de peleas a peleas, y el de ellos ha llegado a ser un odio a muerte, que te ha parecido este CAP romanticon? Oh si y te los agradezco tanto! Me inspiran! Siii creo que Peeta es muy sexy, y que también tiene un lado territorial y alocado. Y eso me encanta a mi también. Saludos y besos querida, y un gran abrazo.

misaki uzumaki. Parece que su plan era ese y tampoco le resulto, no es una opción que se suicidé, no es de ese estilo, es un personaje complejo, quiere vivir, sin sufrir pero sabe lastimar también muchísimo. Besos!

alejandra123THG. Holi! Gracias linda! Besos!

karito. Jajaja si, lo se, era menos complicado. Pero poco productivo para la trama. Gracias! Besos!

danny naymar 1. Oh gracias a ti! Me encanta que te agrade, besos!

TrisMellarkHerondale. Hola! Me encanta tu nickname, vaya siendo así me siento halagada, muchas gracias! Tengo dos historias de Cazadores de Sombras, por si gustas darles una pasada, besos y nuevamente gracias!

Pauli Jean Malfoy. Holi! me encanta que te agrade, cuando lo concibo en mi mente, es así, como si lo viera en cámara lenta. Y creo que tu forma de leerlo es idónea. De Harry tengo dos historias y si me encanta! Un abrazo enorme!

Gelygirl. Hola! Totalmente de acuerdo, es un ignorante posesivo masoquista! Esperemos que no le traiga consecuencia a nuestro León, besos!

Goldengate24. Oh he sonreído tanto con tu review! Me hizo todo el día! Mis sentimientos exactos! No daré spoilers pero todo será maravilloso. Besos, abrazos, saludos! Y todo para tí!

Lyzeth98 Hola! Oh lamento el retraso, pienso mucho en ustedes chicos y haré lo posible por actualizar más seguido, en el clavo!gracias! Un bezazo!

samantha136, Holi! Oh sí lamento mis caps cortos, espero que este romanticon te agrade, tienes razón Peeta nunca haría algo así, es un rey, Gale es la antítesis del buen juicio, su pensamiento es egoísta y retrógrada, lo concibo casi como el opuesto de Peeta. Lamento la tardanza, besos! Abrazo y saludos!


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

ANGELES DE ACERO.

.

.

-Nosotros no somos adolescentes,vamos! Claro que no nos casaremos, eso es...cursi! -

-Vale, sólo era una pregunta- le dijo Peeta al sonriente y últimamente sobrio Haymitch.

\- Se lo que piensas chico, no me engañas, matar en los juegos es una cosa, pero matar sin esa necesidad es distinto...el no lo vale-

\- Ella si, mi bebe también...el...yo...lo odio, por todos los Dioses que jamás había sentido esto por nadie, nose que me lo impedirá...porque tengo la certeza de que no nos dejara en paz-

Haymitch miro a Peeta con preocupación ese chico ahora era como su familia, como su hijo y prefería marcharse las manos el mismo con la sangre de Gale que permitir que alguien de alma tan generosa como Peeta lo hiciera.

\- Cuando nacerá?-

\- En dos días?-

\- Y?-

-y? Bromeas? Me quita el aliento...no tengo palabras...siempre ha sido mi sueño-

\- Y si ella hubiese muerto? En los juegos?-

Peeta se estremeció. - No digas eso! Nunca lo digas! Es el peor de mis temores no soportaría nunca que algo le ocurriera, lo que me recuerda...ese maldito de Gale!-

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, me refiero a que, si tu sueño siempre fue ser padre, pudiese ser la madre otra chica.-

\- No.- Peeta estaba muy serio. - Eso nunca, no me interesan bebés Mellark si no son de ella.-

\- Tu y ese chico Gale de verdad tienen un problema, la chica ni siquiera es cariñosa, mira que la amo! Es como mi hija pero...no logro entenderlo-

\- El amor no se entiende, se siente-

\- Oh, eres un caso perdido, y como van las ventas?-

\- Excelente, Effie me ayuda mucho.-

\- Lose, algo que hacer entre cada juego y gira, algo...sano.-

.

.

.

Dos días pasaron.

La cirugía no tuvo complicaciones.

Fue un hermoso niño, su cabello era Rubio como el miel, como primavera en apogeo, como la felicidad, como el sol, su piel era blanca y tersa, tenía los ojos grandes y grises. Peeta y Katniss estaban seguros de jamás haber visto nada tan bello.

Transcurrieron cuatro meses.

Gale se resigno a su destino, y decidió sacarle provecho, llenandose de odio, frustración y agonía en el proceso. Claudius se volvió su amante y cliente principal. Ahora manejaba un deportivo y acudía a cada evento de moda. Visitaba también el 12, viviendo en la aldea de los vencedores, tenía con el a su familia, y estaré esa vida y el Capitolio dividía su tiempo.

El bebe comenzó a crecer y era regordete y feliz. Su nombre era Hope Mellark Everdeen

Haymitch se encontró amándolo como jamás había amado nada. Era cuidadoso y protector con el como nadie. Effie miraba al niño como un tesoro, le cantaba todas las noches y gustaba de compartir tiempo con el.

Katniss había recuperado ya su figura esbelta y Peeta si era posible la miraba aún con más amor. Había algo en el hecho de que ahora fuera también la madre de su hijo, de ser posible, se sentía aún más atraído a ella.

Hubo un debate sobre el bebe debía ser reconocido como hijo del Capitolio y no del 12, hubo una votación telefónica en el programa de Caesar, pero el bebe fue admitido.

Prim visito a su sobrino, había crédito ya y era bella y muy madura para su edad. Había algo en el aspecto de. Prim que a Peeta le recordaba a Madge y eso lo preocupaba. En los últimos días jamás había visto a Katniss tan feliz y plena. El casi no podía creer que lo hubieran logrado,ser felices...

El tiempo transcurrió con rapidez y las visitas de Prim eran frecuentes. Pero la adoración de Hope además de sus padres era su abuelo Haymitch, quien ya se había mudado al apartamento de arriba juntó con Effie.

Peeta enseñaba a Hope a hornear y a Katniss jugaba con el y sus pequeños cubos de madera a esconderse y construir. Tener de hijo a un ciudadano del Capitolio implicaba que Hope jamás sería sorteado en la cosecha y eso les llenaba de paz el alma.

Sin amargo Peeta aún tenía pesadillas por la noche, de Gale golpeando a Katniss o acechandolos como un lobo a su presa en una noche sin luna, dentro de un bosque oscuro. Y siempre terminaba en lo mismo, el la hería, la hería de muerte. Despertaba sobresaltado y verla a su lado tranquilizaba sus nervios, momentáneamente. Gale no se había acercado desde hacia tiempo,pero el sabía que no era de fiar y que era rencoroso. Tenía que matar a Gale pero no sabía ni como ni cuándo y no quería perder su alma en el intento, había algo terrible en pretender la muerte de otro ser humano y el lo sabía.

Finnick le había dicho hacia dos días que fue por sus ya cotidianas donas, que Gale había tenido su merecido, y que sabía que tenía amantes ocasionales, que incluso el esperaba que se liará con Johanna y así dos amargados terminarán siendo felices. Pero a Peeta eso lo le convencía.

Por las noches bañar a su pequeño, y mirar como dormía,o escuchar como Katniss le cantaba hacia que por esos momentos todos sus temores se fueran al traste, porque en esos instantes el era feliz y taína todo lo que siempre quiso, y valió la pena, cada mentira, cada golpe y cada muerte. Había válido la pena. Y no se arrepentía de nada.

Con el tiempo Katniss comenzó a notar cambios en su hermana, quien era experta en curaciones y vendajes, Katniss sabía bien que le ocurría y un día sin más le soltó la pregunta a quemarropa. - Quien es?-

Prim se sonrojó, -Es vergonzoso - le dijo suspirando.

\- Puedes decirme lo que sea Prim, te amo lo sabes...amar no es vergonzoso nunca pienses así.-

Prim la miro a los ojos con cierto...desafío.

\- Es Gale.-

.

.

.TRIBUTOS!

CORTO CHAP LOSE, SORRY MUCHO TRABAJO, CONTESTARE REVIEWS INBOX XFI SÓLO HOY. BESOS.


	23. Chapter 23

_¿Qué haces ahí?_

_Pensé que había quedado claro_

_Yo no soy para ti_

_Vete de aquí_

_No entiendo qué estás buscando_

_De qué me estás hablando_

_Olvídalo_

_No me importa tu explicación_

_Y por favor, no menciones la palabra_

_'Amor'_

_Eso nunca sucedió_

_No insistas, no pienso escuchar_

_Ya no hables no, shh_

_No digas más tonterías_

_No tiene caso, no_

_Dime que sí_

_Que sí vas a cumplir el trato_

_No volverás a insistir_

_Vas a dejarme vivir_

_Porque sólo parecía amor_

**ANGELES DE ACERO**

**CAPITULO 23**

Katniss se puso blanca como la nada.  
Su mirada se perdió, no podía estar observando a su hermana, esa era de verdad Prim? No podía ser, había sido sustituida por un muto? Era algún ser de la oscuridad que había venido a atormentarla ahora que era feliz? Sería porque ella en realidad no merecía serlo? Sintió como su pulso comenzó a aumentar y su visión casi borrosa, sus pies súbitamente débiles,

En el apartamento sólo había silencio, de pronto todo fue una pausa, la mirada de Prim era fuerte y penetrante como la de su hermana, en ella no había arrepentimiento, no había ningún sentimiento barato que empañara su nueva verdad. Era fuerte, era de carácter. Lo había pensado mucho pero no había vuelta atrás para lo que sentía. Desafiaría a todo y a todos...por el. Esperaba los insultos de su hermana y su cuñado.

El silencio fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de Hope juntó a su padre en la cocina.

Katniss de pronto recobro su fuerza, ese maldito, ese...sin nombre de Gale...quería lastimarla, bueno, lo había hecho, felicidades, un golpe directo al corazón, que era tan exacto que al mismo tiempo atravesó su alma. En el fondo lo sabía, que el no desistiría hasta destruirla, después de todo se lo había prometido, y ella estúpidamente había confiado de nuevo en que podía ser feliz. Se paró de pronto, fue a su habitación a por su arco y salió del apartamento sin decir nada y como alma que lleva el diablo.

Azoto la puerta al irse.

Prim se quedo congelada por momentos sobre su sitio, Peeta entro a la sala con cara severa, entregó al niño a Prim porque no quería perder los papeles con el en brazos, tomo el aparato comunicador del apartamento y marco al de arriba, a su abuelo. - Hola...podrías...cuidar a Hope unos momentos...-  
La conversación fue breve.  
Peeta colgó, en ningún momento que quitó de encima la mirada a Prim.  
El sabía que había ocurrido algo entre las hermanas y lo que sea que hubiera sido que había provocado a Katniss no era bueno y el ya estaba inmediatamente en guardia.  
La puerta se abrió, era Haymitch, sonrisa de medio lado, sin que le llegara a los ojos. Estaba preocupado, preocupado por Peeta, Prim recordó que Katniss alguna vez le había dicho que la única persona por la que Haymitch verdaderamente se preocupaba al grado de dar la vida era Peeta, tal vez por eso amaba tanto a Hope. Haymitch la saludo lo más afectuosamente que sus modales le permitieron y se fue a su propio apartamento con Hope en brazos.

Peeta y Prim lo observaron irse en silencio.  
La puerta se cerró.  
Silencio.  
Peeta volteo a verla y por primera vez en su vida, no encontró ninguna clase de afecto en los ojos de su cuñado.  
\- Que ha paseado? A dónde fue Katniss?-  
Prim palideció. No era lo mismo decírselo a su hermana que a su cuñado, cuando el ya estaba predispuesto a algo desagradable, todo lo que alterará aunque fuera ligeramente a Katniss modificaba a Peeta, se preguntó si así de entregado serían todos los amores.  
\- Peeta, déjame hacerte una pregunta...que harías por Katniss, que enfrentarías por ella?-  
Peeta soltó una casi carcajada irónica.  
\- Todo. Todo.-  
Entonces Prim se sintió más comprometida aún con ese sentimiento que ocupaba su corazón.  
\- Bien, ella se fue porque le he confesado que estoy enamorada, loca y perdidamente. Tu! tu mejor que nadie debe de entender, ayúdame a que lo comprenda!-  
Peeta la miro con sorpresa.  
\- Escucha Prim, me alegra mucho saber que te sientas así, el día tenía que llegar...estas creciendo...es natural, creo que Katniss también lo sabía, pero eso no me explica como es que ella...espera...puedo saber de quien?-  
A Prim volvieron esos ojos de halcón. - De Gale.-  
El rostro de Peeta se contorsiono por el horror.  
\- Que has dicho?-  
\- Me has oído bien-  
\- Ese bastardo!-  
\- Te voy a pedir que...-  
\- De tooooodo Panem!, de todo el doce! Porque diablos de el!-  
Prim se sintió incómoda al momento, era la primera vez que Peeta, el dulce Peeta le levantaba la voz.  
\- Yo...-  
\- A ti no te importa que intentara interrumpir mi boda, sus escándalos, su sangre fría para con Madge! No eran amigas? No caminaste juntó a ella rumbo al altar como damas de honor? No la querías? No amas a tu hermana?...que te ha pasado Prim?! Quien...eres?-  
Las palabras de Peeta no amedrentaron a Prim, sólo encendieron su carácter.  
\- Tu no vas a juzgarme, no lo tolerare...tu...venderías tu alma al diablo por ella, haz hecho de todo por ella, tu no me hablarás de los límites del amor, sería ridículo e hipócrita-  
Peeta tampoco retrocedió, ni se incómodo, no era la primera vez que le reprochaban su loco y entregado amor por Katniss. Pero no se arrepentía, de nada, y jamás se retractaría o pediría perdón por ello.  
\- Bien...haz claramente tomado una decisión, me encantaría decirte que no habrá marcha atrás pero tu hermana siempre te amara y recibirá con brazos abiertos y yo...yo haré lo que ella diga, pero no olvidaren nunca, nunca, el daño que hoy le haz hecho. -  
\- Lo se! Lo se! Pero en el amor no hay poder de la razón! No escucha razones!-  
\- No seas cursi, perdona pero ya no te tengo simpatía.-  
Prim sintió eso como bofetadas y guardo silencio. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a acumular lágrimas.  
\- Pero antes de que me vaya a buscarla y te quedes en tu casa, antes, déjame por favor ponerte al día, nose si ella te ha dicho, del incidente que provoco se adelantará el nacimiento de Hope.-  
Prim se puso muy pálida.  
\- No? Vaya, ni tu...novio? Bien, dadas las circunstancias es mi deber hacerlo, el fue a buscarla al hospital, burlo la seguridad, le grito y la golpeo. Y juro destruirla...de cualquier forma...a cualquier precio...vaya, el infeliz lo ha hecho, dile que el gusto le durarán poco, y que yo, cuando lo encuentre...cumpliré mi promesa de matarlo-  
Prim ya había derramado varias lágrimas sin siquiera percatarse.  
\- Matarlo a el sería matarme a mi, yo los odiaría siempre, matar fuera de los juegos sino eras un emisario de paz es un delito-  
\- Eso es algo que haz decidido o tu no yo, no me importa...te dejo, buscare a tu hermana.-  
Peeta dio la vuelta, se quitó el delantal con el que horneaba y asomándose a la cocina dio instrucciones a un avox para que retirara del horno a su tiempo sus creaciones.  
Salió del apartamento con sonoro portaso.

.  
Katniss caminaba como autómata fuera del apartamento llegando a los elevadores. Tomo su móvil y llamo a Johanna.  
\- Hola? Que novedad tu llamada, nunca lo haces-  
\- No es personal, lo sabes, no me gusta-  
\- Si, Si, una hermitaña del doce que vive en el Capitolio, dime ...-  
\- Dime donde esta Gale, necesito verlo-  
\- Oh, si déjame despertarlo, cariño, te llama tu Ex, espera esta juntó a mi dormido y desnudo.-  
Katniss se atragantó con su saliva. - Johanna!-  
\- Es broma claro! No tienes sentido del humor Everdeen! -  
\- Es urgente, vamos-  
\- Es difícil de localizar, últimamente tiene una vida social muy activa...la única forma será en que te haga una cita-  
\- Tu le haces citas?-  
\- No tienes idea-  
\- Pero Johanna...-  
\- Oh calla! No todos nos embarazamos, la mayoría vivimos en el mundo real y seguimos luchando por sobrevivir...esto es mucho mejor que ser cortesana, y Katniss para obligarlo a quedarse, esta cita, va a costarte...-  
El elevador se detuvo y ella salió, tomo el primer sofa que observo.  
\- Bien, hazla. Me urge-  
\- Bien, será hoy mismo, la cuota es de 12 monedas de oro.-  
\- Que?-  
\- Es la curia mínima, está de moda el infeliz y si te cobró menos se darán cuenta-  
\- Sólo tengo 8, las he ahorrado...no quiero pedirle a Peeta, el no me permitiría hacerlo-  
\- Me das mucha flojera, yo te prestare las que te faltan, pero espero un pronto pago-  
\- Claro, te lo juro-  
\- Tienes derecho a 4 hrs-  
\- Vaya, es por eso que ahora se da la vida que se da-  
\- Así es-  
\- Tu cita será para mañana después del amanecer...hay unos condominios en el oeste del Capitolio que son, muy discretos y protegidos para ello, de cualquier forma, lleva una peluca o algo, no te conviene que nadie te reconozca, serias primera plana-  
\- Anota, te daré la dirección...-  
\- Me la aprenderé-  
\- Campos Elíseos sexto nivel apartamento 8M-  
\- Bien.-  
\- Se puede saber que ocurre?-  
\- Prim dice que lo ama-  
\- Maldición. Lo lamento mucho amiga.-  
\- Gracias. Por tu ayuda, y por escuchar-  
\- Escucha Katniss piensa muy bien las cosas, Peeta lo matara si lo ve cerca tuyo.-  
\- El no se enterara, no deseo que manche sus manos de sangre, ni que todo lo que hemos logrado sea en vano,-  
Del asensor, salió un agitado Peeta.  
\- Peeta! Debo irme. - Y colgó.  
Peeta se detuvo en seco al escuchar su voz. La vio y la abrazo con fuerza, beso sus cabellos.  
\- Todo irá bien...ella entrara en razón -  
Katniss no quería dar un espectáculo pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llorar durante horas en el hombro de su León dorado. Sujetó la playera de su pecho con fuerza, con urgencia, Peeta la abrazo aún más fuerte.  
\- Vamos con Hope, el te hará sentir mejor. Temi lo peor...porque traes tu arco?-  
\- Oh...quise despejarme, ir al gimnasio de la simulación y disparar algunas flechas-  
\- El gimnasio tiene sus propios arcos-  
\- Supongo que no pensé con claridad -  
\- Vamos arriba-

Subieron al ascensor y mientras este subía, el que bajaba llevaba a Prim. Quien había llamado a Gale pero este se escudó diciendo que la vería al día siguiente al medio día por estas saturado de citas de trabajo. Ella comprendió, el ahora era muy importante, su trabajo debía serlo pues le permitía muchos lujos y generosidades.

.  
Esa noche Hope se quedo con sus abuelos, Haymitch interrogo a Peeta y se sorprendió muchísimo con la noticia de Prim, Katniss por su parte le contó a Effie también la conversación con Johanna, le pidió ayuda con una peluca y maquillaje, así como con un vestido, Effie asintió y le dijo que le enviaría todo con un avox.

Hasta entrada la madrugada Katniss lloro sobre Peeta, quien sólo se durmió hasta que ella lo hizo.

Por la mañana ella encontró una caja juntó a su cama, se levantó de forma sigilosa y llevo la caja fuera, se arregló en el baño de visitas. Era un vestido-conjunto verde chillón, las medias eran moradas y la peluca era rosa pastel, pestañas a juego. Una vez vestida completamente, excepto peluca y maquillaje se coloco un impermeable color carbón

En el lobby del edificio, entro a otro baño y se coloco la peluca y maquillaje, al mirarse al espejo casi no se reconocía, sólo lo hacía por sus tristes ojos grises. Tomo un taxi ballena, dio la dirección, en el camino se escuchaba la canción de una voz femenina y armoniosa, la letra, le decía a Katniss lo que su corazón quería gritarle a Gale a la cara...pronto ingreso y encontró la puerta del 8M frente a ella en minutos, toco tres veces.  
\- Adelante-  
Ella se sacudió un poco al escuchar su voz.  
Y abrió el pomo de la puerta.

.

.

.

Tributos! Sorry por la tardanza, vida loca ya saben pero subí un long chap para compensar, no están los cortos de sinsajo para morirse?! Estoy tan emocionada! Lista para la premiere! Los quiero muchísimo! Por cuestion de tiempo solo mencionare mis gracias especiales a mis reviewers adorados, pero prometo responder Inbox:

Goldengate24, Samantha136, EliJ2, katnisspeetax100pre, Sui Chan Hitachiin, Ady Mellark87, alejandra123thg, lyzleermipasion, ANNIE Roche, Pauli Jean Malfoy, KrnGrangerdeblack, MIZAKI UZUMAKI, Anita carrizo, karito, eternalreader15, GELYGIRL.

NA: Los versos del principio pertenecen a la canción de Thalía llamada "Sólo parecía amor."


	24. Chapter 24

_Cuanto Viví Y Caminé  
Para Entender,Me Tropecé  
Me Equivoque, Hoy Se Reconocer  
Que Del Dolor Me Toco Aprender,  
No Quiero Verte Más  
Ni Pronunciar Tu Nombre  
Mi Corazón Se Esconde  
Tu Fuiste Quien Se Encargó De Abrirle La Puerta Al Temor  
…Lejos De Ti  
Yo Era Feliz  
Porque Llegaste A Mi?  
No Quiero Verte Más  
Ni Pronunciar Tu Nombre  
_

**ANGELES DE ACERO**

**CAPITULO 24**

Los ojos de Gale se ensancharon llenos de sorpresa, y brillaron.

No había tardado nada en reconocerla. Casi corrió a abrazarla y sostenerla entre sus brazos como si estos fueran una jaula de hierro.

Katniss le dio un fuerte empujón pero la euforia impidió que a el le importase.-Sabia que vendrías, sabia…yo sabia que me querías, es así como deseas que sea? Que el panadero no se entere? Esta bien, esta bien...pero, No tiene porque ser asi…no necesitamos ocultarnos…-

-Callate! **Que diablos haces con Prim!**-

Fue entonces que Gale retiro sus brazos de ella. Comprendio todo.

-Ya te lo dijo.-

-Eso es todo lo que diras? Por supuesto que ya me lo dijo!, que es Gale? De verdad amas a mi hermana? La haras feliz? No conozco un alma más benévola que ella ni más maldita que la tuya-

-Estas…_celosa_?-

-Oh! Estupido, egocéntrico, egoísta infeliz, por supuesto que no! Temo por ella, temo que esto sea una venganza en mi contra y encontraste a otra presa perfecta…ella no se lo merece Gale! O dime... la amas?!-

-Ella si me ama a mi, eso lo se…estoy ciertamente muy seguro…(Una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro) a ti, no tengo porque darte ningún tipo de explicación, ya no formas parte de mi vida, bueno dentro de poco tiempo volteare a verte y te dire…cuñada.-

-Gale, la amas? Si de verdad la amas dimelo! Ella es mi hermana, tengo todo el derecho…-

-Tu no tienes derecho de nada! Ya no! Te duele verdad? Que bueno, me complace, muchísimo, he esperado mucho este dia, pero no es suficiente, necesito ver tu gesto de dolor cada dia, y lo hare sufrirás, pagaras por lo que me hiciste, Hay cosas peores que morir…me tomo tiempo darme cuenta…tu morirás de dolor cada día al ver a tu preciosa hermana siendo infeliz, ella al saberse menos amada que tu por su propio esposo, y tu panadero al verte sufrir a ti, una cadena de dolor, de los que me han hecho daño.-

-Estas enfermo…mereces morir, debes hacerlo, no enfrentare tu locura, mi hermana tampoco.-

-Si lo deseas, podemos hacer nuestras citas de forma regular…te aseguro que si es asi, yo me encargare de hacer a Prim muy feliz…-

Katniss levanto la mano para abofetearlo pero el le detuvo el brazo con fuerza. –Eso jamas!-

-Te hare pagar! Te hare pagar con ella! Te lo jure y lo cumpliré! Porque fuiste tu, tu la que me mostro el camino del dolor- La tomo por los brazos y la arrojo contra la pared, con mucha facilidad–Sabes a muchos clientes les gusta el juego rudo, nadie dirá nada de una clienta mía que se fue con algunos…rasguños…- El impacto hizo que cayera su peluca, una coleta desordenada salio y cayo sobre sus ojos. El se inclinó y la tomo por los pies con brusquedad, rompiendo un poco sus medias.

Katniss levanto el rostro y tomo una escultura de piso que descanzaba a su lado, se la arrojo con rapidez y el no alcanzo a esquivarla, cayó al piso bruscamente y ella no se detuvo a ver si estaba inconsciente o no, salió corriendo de allí, malditas zapatillas, maldita ella por no haber llevado su arco. Por pensar que podía razonar con el, si ya sabía que era un demente. Choco con la puerta y huyo por el pasillo.

.

.

.

Peeta abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en la cama.

El pánico lo invadio.

–Katniss! Katniss!-

Busco por toda la casa, entro a su habitación y se colocó una playera blanca encima, cambio su franela por unos vaqueros mientras llamaba a Haymitch histérico preguntándole por su esposa.

-Tranquilo chico, sube, te acompañare a buscarla.-

Peeta subio, vio a Hope y tras besarlo, Haymitch ya estaba listo. La mirada de Effie era nerviosa y esquiva. _(Por Dios Katniss)_

Corrieron por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. –Donde vive ese malnacido?- Pregunto Peeta mientras seguía llamando a Katniss al móvil.

Haymitch tomo su móvil y llamo a Johanna. Ella le contesto y le conto la verdad. Haymitch trago grueso, esa definitivamente no era una noticia fácil de dar a Peeta. Enloqueceria.

Haymich detuvo un taxi y le indico la dirección. Peeta lo miro con asombro. –Como sabes a donde ir? Sabes donde esta?-

-Relajate chico…ella esta con Gale.-

-Lo sabia! Lo sabia! Maldito! Maldito! Lo matare-

El chofer observo a Peeta por el retrovisor.

\- Relajate, ya vamos en camino. Y no matarás a nadie, no ensuciarás tus manos con escoria como esa-

El taxi llego, y Peeta bajo cuando se encontró frente a el a una maltratada y sin aliento atractiva chica de ojos... Por Dios era Katniss.

Estaba con el cabello alborotado, las medias rotas y la ropa hecha un asco. Su aspecto era de espanto, de miedo.

Peeta salto hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Haymitch lo contemplo todo y apuró su paso hacia el apartamento.

Peeta tomo a Katniss de los hombros y lo separo de el, la observo, además de la ropa no tenía más signos aparentes de daño, no había moretes o golpes, una vez comprobado eso, hizo lo que nunca había hecho, le levantó la voz. - Que diablos haces en el apartamento de Gale!?-

Katniss enmudeció, - Yo...yo...-

\- **Porque no me lo dijiste?!**-

\- No queria que te involucraras...no quiero que lo mates, el...no lo vale-

\- **Porque estas vestida así? Que diablos fue lo que paso?!**-

\- Yo, yo quería hablar con el sobre Prim! Pero no sabía donde encontrarlo! Hable con Johanna y ella me hizo una cita con el Porque...-

\- **Una cita?! Una...cita?! que diablos Katniss! Es un demente obsesionado contigo!**\- Peeta estaba ligeramente rojo, sus ojos destelleaban ira. -**Si tu sabias eso, Porque diablos lo buscaste!**-

\- Ya te lo dije! Prim! Prim!-

\- No! Basta! Prim es adulta! Ya no es una niña! Sabe lo que hace!-

\- Estas siendo injusto!- Ella había comenzado a llorar.

Peeta sabía que Katniss tenía razón y que el había sido cruel, Prim los necesitaba Porque Gale no la amaba en realidad, pero la rabia lo invadía y no tenía con quien desahogar su frustración! Pero si ese estúpido esta a unos pasos...

Peeta solto a Katniss y camino hacia adelante en busca de Gale y Haymitch. La brisa del verano azoto sus cabellos sin estilizar y Katniss corría tras el.

\- **Peeta!- Detente! - Peeta!-**

Peeta avanzaba bruscamente, golpeando cada puerta de apartamentos mientras avanzaba. 1,2,3,4 puertas, de la quinta salió Haymitch, extendió los brazos y aparto a Peeta de la entrada, -Va monos no hay nada que ver ni hacer, esta inconsciente, tu cariño debió golpearlo con bastante fuerza.-

-Lo matare-

-No harás nada parecido, vamonos a casa, hay mucho que hablar...conozco el traje que trae puesto, debo hablar algunas cosas con Effie Trinket respecto a que deje de apoyar estupideces.-

Peeta hizo mala cara y Haymitch lo jaloneo para impedir tonterías.

Llegaron a la avenida y un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos, de el bajo Prim. Cuando lo reconocio, su piel pérdio su color. Iba con un vestido azul cielo de manta y su hermoso cabello en una trenza, miro fijamente a su hermana. -Tu que haces aquí?-

Haymitch rodo los ojos. -Por Dios! Hey chica, tu sabes que el no te conviene, y también sabes que no te ama, porque no te haces un favor y a tu familia y dejas por la paz esta idiotez-

Prim lo miro con desagrado y dolor. -El me ama, me ama.-

Katniss la tomo del brazo -Prim por favor, hablemos de esto, por favor...-

Ella se safo con brusquedad. -Sueltame, sueltame! Me voy a ver a Gale. No me detengas! No soy una niña-

Peeta tomo a Katniss de la mano. -Vamonos.-

-Pe,pero Prim..-

-He dicho: Vamonos- Y la subio al taxi.

El taxi inicio su marcha, durante el trayecto todos estuvieron en silencio, y Peeta no toco a Katniss.

Subieron al apartamento de Haymitch. Effie vio en su mirada el reproche. E indico a un Avox que jugara con Hope un rato.

Todos se sentaron en la sala, Haymitch fue a su cantina de acrílico cristal, abrio una botella de whisky y se sirvio un trago, Effie y katniss lo miraron indignadas, Peeta le extendió el brazo para que le diera un trago también a el.

Haymitch trago de golpe el whisky y dijo: - Que diablos fue lo que paso Effie?-

Effie palideció y le contó lo que Katniss le había relatado, la llamada con Johanna y como ella debía ir disfrazada para evitar que alguien la reconociera. - Yo sólo quería ayudarla, es como mi hija...no puedes decirme que estuvo mal...tu lo habrías hecho por Peeta.-

Haymitch contuvo una palabrota y miro hacia un lado.

\- Es la mujer casada la que no tiene excusa posible- Dijo Peeta con amargura.

\- Oh no vengas con celos por favor, no ahora, comprende la situación, es mi hermana y yo por ella haría cualquier cosa.-

\- Cualquier cosa? Porqué mejor no me dices que ocurrió ahí dentro?- Peeta hablo como si escupiera cada palabra y le costará contenerse de romper algo.

\- Yo...-

\- Quiero la verdad Katniss-

\- Nunca te he mentido- dijo indignada - sólo me fui sin avisarte, ya te explique porque, yo le pregunte de su relación con Prim y de si la amaba-

\- Que hizo cuando te vio?-

Katniss bajo el rostro, - El...me abrazo, dijo tonterías, sobre que sabía que yo lo amaba-

Peeta arrojó su vaso a medio tomar de Whisky contra el muro.

\- Yo...yo lo empuje y le dije que estaba loco, el en pocas palabras me dijo lo mucho que me odia, y que se vengaría haciendo infeliz a Prim porque de esa forma yo lo sería y tu también -

Peeta se llevó las manos al rostro. Haymitch y Effie escuchaban muy atentos.

\- Después el, me arrojo contra la pared, mi peluca cayo al piso, y comenzó a jalarme hacia el, por eso están rotas mis medias, yo tome algo cerca y lo golpee con ello.-

Haymitch hablo - Eso explica porque estaba inconsciente cuando yo llegue.-

Se hizo silencio.

\- Si ustedes son infelices el habrá ganado, esperemos que Prim entré en razón, es una buena chica, sabrá hacer lo correcto.-

Katniss intentó tomar los dedos de Peeta a través de los suyos, sin embargo el los retiro.

Effie prendió el proyector para aligerar el ambiente, estaba el programa de Caesar, Claudius tenía los ojos maltratados y vidriosos. En la esquina superior se encontraba una foto de Gale.

Effiie subió el volumen. - El ganador Gale Hawthorne fue encontrado inconsciente en su apartamento de lujo, se encuentra grave en el hospital LULA al centro del Capitolio, su condición es critica y se espera lo peor, nuestro apoyo al distrito 12 y sus familiares, con el estaba una chica que ya se encuentra arrestada: PrimRose Everdeen. En este momento se estan revisando las películas de seguridad del Cóndo para determinar sospechosos y culpables.

Todos en la sala se quedaron de piedra.

La puerta comenzó a sonar con llamados de afuera.

Agentes de Paz.

Peeta volteo a mirar a Katniss.

.

.

.

Aqui de nuevo con este chap, responderé dudas generales, aunque les respondo siempre de forma personal ya saben como les quiero, actualizo cada semana y media o dos, ( En verdad lo lamento tengo mucho trabajo) ,mmm la historia aún no termina, se acerca el final pues si, pero no será el siguiente capítulo, tal vez dentro de 4 o 5. Digo,no es la primera vez que me lo preguntan y si, todo tiene un final. Saludos especiales a ANNIE Roche y Golden Gate, las adoro, querida Golden, en los siguientes caps se responderán tus preguntas, gracias tmb a samantha136, Misaki Usumaki, lizyleeresmipasion, karito, image breaker, eve, PAULI Jean Malfoy, a lauz9 eres un amor, muchas gracias!, a Maon, y Alejandra123TGH, me sacaste una sonrisa, en fin besitos a todos, y como siempre, tributos, dejenme oirlos! Que muera o no Gale?


	25. Chapter 25

_Un día amargo, todo será olvidado, _  
_un día así será todo, _  
_ese día, estaré sonriendo, _  
_pero justo ahora, no puedo evitarlo._

_Aunque el sol haya salido, no me siento feliz, _  
_en realidad me enfurece, _  
_es como si se burlara de mí,_

**ANGELES DE ACERO**

**MINI CAP 25**

Haymitch abrio la puerta, los agentes de paz entraron como el huracan.

-Katniss Everdeen, queda arrestada por el intento de asesinato de Gale Hawthorne-

Katniss se puso palida. Todo se volvio confuso y los gritos de Peeta y haymitch mientras ella era sujetada por esposas de acrilico blanco y llevada afuera eran confusos y poco comprensibles como ceniza que se dispersa en el viento. Ella tenia la vista fija en Effie sosteniendo a Hope, asi que procuro mantener su semblante tranquilo y una media sonrisa para que el pequeño no se alterara. Aunque con la escena que estaban armando su abuelo y su papa era complicado.

La llevaron fuera del apartamento, y subieron a uno de sus imponentes vehiculos.

Peeta y Haymitch tomaron un taxi siguiendolos.

Pronto llegaron a los separos provisionales del capitolio, al bajar ya la esperaba la prensa quien tomo fotografias de todos los angulos. Katniss aun llevaba puesta la desgarrada ropa prestada de Effie.

Los reporteros comenzaron la lluvia de preguntas incomodas y estupidas.

\- ¿Katniss es cierto que fue un ataque de amantes?

-¿Desde cuando te citabas con Gale?

-¿ Es esto un triangulo amoroso entre hermanas?

-¿Que opina Peeta Mellark de esto?

Katniss apuro el paso y entro a la comisaria para ser escoltada de forma nada cortes a la tercera celda, cubierta por muros de cristal, no tenia barrotes. Un pequeño bando al fondo, ni siquiera toma asiento. Se desplomo en el suelo.

.

.

.

.

.

A Peeta y a Haymitch les entregaron a la muy asustada Prim.

-Pero quiero que se libere a mi esposa ella no.../

-Escuche Señor Mellark las pruebas en contra de la señora Everdeen son irrefutables, existen videos, sus huellas en el artefacto que causo la lesion y sobre todo la acusasion directa del señor Hawthorne antes de caer completamente en coma.-

Prim, Peeta y Haymitch se miraron con estupefaccion y perdida en los ojos.

Prim se acerco al oficial y le pregunto -Y si gale le otorgara el perdon ella podria, podria salir?-

-Si, pero tal vez el señor muera, y ella por la tarde sera trasladada al reclusorio del capitolio.-

Peeta al escuchar eso, comenzo a armar un escandalo -Yo quiero declarar! Quiero decir ahora mismo que ¡fui yo quien intento matarlo! Fui yo! Solo yo!-

El oficial que revisaba las pruebas vio la imagen de Peeta en la cinta, gritando y golpenado puertas. -Pues detenganlo, tambien hay pruebas en su contra, hasta que esto se aclare debidamente en un juicio-

Los agentes de paz lo tomaron por las muñecas con brusquedad, y lo ingresaron en la misma celda que Katniss.

Ambos corrieron a abrazarse y comenzaron a besarse. Ambos en panico pero juntos. El la rodeo con sus brazos y le transmitio toda la fuerza y apoyo que de pudo, comenzo a acariciar su cabello, estaba furioso con ella pero la amaba, la maba y no podia dejarla sola en un lugar tan horrible como una prision. Ese amor lo superaba por mucho, y siempre lo haria.

.

.

.

-Voy a ver a Gale al hospital.- Dijo Prim tomando su bolso de la caja de pertenencias, pero haymitch la tomo del brazo bruscamente, y la miro a los ojos:

-Escucha Prim, convencelo de hacer todo porque salgan libres o sere yo quien lo matara-

Prim se solto de su agarre y fue a la salida del edificio.

Haymitch comenzo a hacer llamadas y salio a tomar un taxi.

.

.

.

En el hospital LULA Gale Hawthorne comenzo a reaccionar, un aparato a su lado comenzo a emitir un beep repetitivo, y las lineas en el moitor antes estables comenzaban a sacudirse, los medicos de amontonaron a su lado y tomaron sus signos vitales, cambiando de medicamentos.

De sus labios salio un susurro doloroso.

_-Katniss-_

El mismo que dijo antes de aparentemente morir.

Tras el cristal que lo separaba de la sala de espera de su habitacion , sin poder oir una sola palabra estaba una preocupada Prim.

Tras ella entro un apuesto joven de mirada intensa como Gale, era como el en una version distinta, el parecido era asombroso. El chico tenia semblante preocupado sus ropas eran modestas pero adecuadas, vio a traves del cristal a Gale y luego a Prim, quien al observarlo a los ojos lo reconocio de inmediato...Rory...Rory Hawthorne.

Tras unos minutos los medicos salieron y le dijeron. -Se repondra, vivira...-

.

.

.

_Chicos por cuestion de tiempo, respondere inbox sus coments si me lo permiten, y solo publicamente algunos de los guests._

_Disculpen lo corto del cap! Saludos Pre-Navideños!_

_Respecto de la rebelion, no pensaba meterlo en ete fic porque se alargara mas de lo esperado, si de por si Sinsajo me ha reinspirado, y luego ya ven los lectores que me preguntan cuando se acaba. Que me recomendais?_

_NA: Las estrofas del principio corresponden a "A Bitter day" De los Koreanos Hyuna ft Jun Hyung Yong._


	26. Chapter 26

_Antes de ti, no, _

yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas, muriendo de amor.

Esos dramas no me robaban la calma, pero la historia cambió,

pero esta historia me cambió...

_Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero, _

_cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma._

_._

_._

_._

_ANGELES DE ACERO_

_ CHAP 26_

_Los latidos del corazón del ganador de los juegos eran reflejados en la maquina que emitía un bip constante y molesto, Prim y Rory se mantenían a la expectativa en la sala de espera, ambos se evitaban un poco, para él era difícil no gritarle a la cara que su hermana era una asesina y para ella era difícil explicarle si ella misma aun no comprendía lo que había ocurrido que desencadenó en sucesos tan desafortunados._

Pero, sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, Prim lo miraba y no podía evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia Rory Hawthorne, le recordaba tanto a su apuesto hermano, también era de piel aceitunada, ojos grises y cabello oscuro, Rory al igual que ella no sabia cazar ni trabajar aun, pero era valiente y amaba a su familia. Prim se sentía terriblemente culpable y deseaba abofetearse por observar a Rory de esa forma y se preguntó en secreto si así se sentiría Gale al mirar a Katniss.

Rory levanto la vista y la miro a los ojos escudriñandola, taladrandola pero le era muy difícil, esos ojos azules como el cielo de abril, que reposaban bajo el mar de oro que los adornaban, la hacían parecer un ángel, una muñeca, la muñeca pequeña del 12, la que vive en la Veta y es tan generosa y hermosa. Siempre la vio así, le partía el corazón lo que Gale le hacia porque él sabía que su hermano no la amaba, conocía bien a su sangre y veía amor en los ojos de Gale al nombrarse o mirar a Katniss, así como también veía dolor y odio, tanto, tanto desamor, tanta rabia...que temía que lo llevará a perder su alma, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Su hermano había encontrado el objeto de su venganza...Prim. Y por alguna razón extraña algo dentro de él se había quebrado con ello.

\- Dilo, vamos dilo ya, no me observes como si me odiaras...-

\- No te odio.- le contesto Rory sorprendido por lo directa de la chica. - No, no puedo comprender aun tu relación con mi hermano, aun no terminaba de comprender su relación con tu hermana y ahora tu.-

\- Mi hermana no lo mato, y si lo lastimo, debió, debió existir alguna razón. Confío en la explicación de Gale-

\- Bien, confía en ella, yo también lo hago, y si mi hermano es honesto, se que no te agradara.-

\- Porque lo dices de ese modo?-

\- La sangre es la sangre, conozco a Gale, en sus mejores y peores momentos, se como es...con lo que quiere, en fin no es tema para hoy, otro día.- Y el chico se fue y huyó de la conversación que estaba tomando un rumbo que no le convenía.

Prim se quedo observando la silueta del apuesto joven dar la vuelta en el pasillo y observando a Gale tras el cristal murmurar lo que a su parecer debían ser incoherencias.

.

.

.

Haymitch encendió el televisor, ahi estában Caesar y Claudius, quien estaba hablando:

-Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark han sido trasladados al reclusorio del Capitolio, con cargos de intento de homicidio al también vencedor, Gale Hawthorne, las camionetas los están entregando mientras esta noticia se transmite queridos amigos-

\- Que terrible-

\- Así es es espantoso -

\- Yo creo que un malentendido, debe aclararse, nuestra pareja de fuego Jamas...-

\- Yo confío en la justicia de Panem!-

Peeta miro a Claudius con nuevos ojos, de asombro y confusión pero lo disimulo con habilidad.

Haymitch golpeó el muro ante el regaño de Effie por alterar a Hope.

.

.

.

Katniss y Peeta habían vivido experiencias más peligrosas y traumáticas que su traslado al reclusorio, lo único que envenenaba su alma con agonía era su pequeño Hope, le extrañaban con anhelo desgarrador pero, al menos se tenían el uno al otro. Llegaron rápidamente, el lugar era mas limpio que un hospital aparentemente, al ingresar a la etapa dos las cosas fueron distintas, los separon momentáneamente por género, cada uno en un ala distinta del penal, fue desnudado y bañado a chorros de agua helada, reasignada ropa color arena clara, apenas lo necesario. Su celda al ser un matrimonio fue la misma, contaba con cama y una enorme lampara en el techo.

El primero en llegar a ella fue Peeta, le aterraba que Katniss hubiera corrido la misma suerte que el al ingresar mal levantar la vista y observar su cabello mojado se percató de que así era. Corrió a abrazarla y ella se dejo, no acudieron al llamado para cenar y pasaron el resto de la tarde en cama, Tenían todo para enloquecer y no lo hicieron porque estaban juntos. Peeta acaricio el rostro de Katniss y ella se estremeció. - No te merezco Peeta -

\- Shhh...hablas sin pensar. Yo nunca aceptaría no estar a tu lado. Te vez tan bella...siempre ha amado tus rasgos.- la acaricio de nuevo, pegó su cuerpo el suyo en búsqueda de otorgarle calor y protección. Las caricias de volvieron besos, los besos estallaron en adrenalina que se hizo deseo y esa noche se amaron frente al peligro que los acechaba como cuando estaban en aquellos juegos.

.

.

.

Esa noche Claudius contrato y pago muy bien a quien matara a la asesina de su juguete favorito. Las instrucciones eran claras. Debía morir y pronto, al igual que Gale, sus ojos no debían ver un mañana.

.

.

.

Fue precisamente esa mañana tras desayunar en el comedor comunitario que Katniss acudió a los sanitarios que estaban separados por género. Cuando lavo sus manos lista para salir, la puerta fue cerrada por cuatro chicas de pinta agresiva que la observaban con diversión.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma mañana Gale Hawthorne abrió los ojos, se incorporó y comenzó a comer un poco, los médicos aun no permitían visitas directas, únicamente saludaba a Prim y Rory con gestos y sonrisas a través del cristal. Frente a el se ubicaba el proyector de noticias.

Los dos chicos frente a el en la sala de espera conversaban.

\- Y bien de que hablaremos hoy, ninguno se ha ido y los cotilleos de Ceasar me tienen loco-

\- De lo que quieras,-

\- En verdad? Bien. Como te enamoraste de Gale? -

.

.

.

Peeta se encontraba observando los movimientos de los guardias y se extraño al notar que Katniss no regresaba, se acercó al sanitario y el guardia no le permitió mayor avance que a tres metros de la puerta, el comenzó a explicarse y solicitar que alguien revisase o la voceara. El guardia ingreso y por radio aviso al demás personal.

\- Camilla y médico al sanitario F9 Femenil, presa caída, pulso débil-

Peeta entonces se le fue encima al guardia y logrando vencerlo arrollándolo con facilidad encontró a Katniss sobre el piso, con múltiples golpes y rastros de su sangre en el piso como pinceladas escasas cobre un óleo blanco de baldosas.

\- Kat...!,- un voltaje de electrochoques que le envió el guardia tras el lo noqueó al piso.

.

.

.

Ceasear estaba flamante con un traje púrpura brillante, y camisa a juego, - Amigos, el ganador Gale Hawthorne se encuentra estable y recuperándose, en cuanto pueda hablar nos concederá una entrevista exclusiva contándonos los detalles de su ataque...porque pues ya sabéis que la pareja de fuego esta en prision con cargos, y yo no creo...-

Gale levanto las cejas y observo a Caesar irritado. - Katniss...y el panadero - volteo del monitor a Prim y de Prim al monitor, los ojos de Prim le dijeron que era cierto, ella observaba el monitor de la sala de espera.

A Ceasar lo interrumpió Claudius - Disculpen, disculpen queridos amigos...nos acaban de reportar que Katniss Everdeen fue atacada en el reclusorio y no saben si sobrevivirá, el ataque fue brutal,-

Prim soltó el vaso de cartón con agua caliente que sostenía y este se estrelló contra el suelo.

Gale se levanto completamente y una alarma a su lado comenzó a sonar.

.

.

.

.Hola chicos! Porfavor disculpen la tardanza, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y me dejen escucharlos. He decidido dejar a esta historia con su esencia original y escribir otro con el enfoque de la rebelión. Será pronto.

Querida ANNIE Roche y GOLDENGATE: Oh Muchas gracias guapas aquí está el CAP! Se que aun hay muchas dudas pendientes pero todas se irán aclarando en los siguientes caps, estamos a tres de terminar! Les agradezco de nuevo, me encantan los REVIEWS largos y saber los pensamientos de mis lectores, un besazo!

Lyzleeresmipasion y PAULI Jean Malfoy: Gracias lindas! Que les ha parecido?

,Uchia Oh muchas gracias nena! Espero sigas tu lectura y me sigas dejando saber tus opiniones, bienvenida!

MIZAKI UZUMAKI, Val Rod y Shizu Uchiha, muchas gracias, Holi!

_N.A. La letra del inicio es de la gran Malu. - Ahora tu._


	27. Chapter 27

**Entrega inmediata de Santa para ti! ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Angeles de Acero**

**Cap 27**

* * *

Prim y Rory observaron a Gale arrancarse los débiles tubos plasticos que tenia conectados, incorporarse como un bólido y salir a paso decidido de su habitación. Habia ya doctores corriendo hacia el, pero cuando Gale salio ni siquiera la miro. Tampoco a su hermano. Con un gesto de su brazo los doctores retrocedieron temerosos de un golpe.

El ganador de los juegos fue a donde su apartamento para encontrarse con el desastre que dejo antes de caer inconsciente. Se cambio con rapidez, se coloco ropas negras y apresuro su caminar. Llamo a Caesar y le dijo que iria a donde Katniss a declarar.

Cuando llego a la oficina penal ya había camaras acechándolo. Entro decidido, y con microfono sobre los labios dijo: -Katniss Everdeen no me ha tocado nunca, de ninguna forma, hasta hace unos meses nisiquiera hemos sido amigos. Todo ha sido un terrible malentendido y exijo su inmediata libertad.-

El que parecía estar a cargo se levanto, miro a Gale a los ojos y le espetó: - Eso incluye al señor Mellark? Se declarara enseguida la libertad de la señora Mellark...ojalá sobreviva para enterarse.-

Gale perdió color. - Si, eso lo incluye a el...me retiro.-

Gale se acercó a Caesar quien esperaba una entrevista y le susurro: - Dime en donde esta Katniss, consigueme acceso privado o Panem se enterara de tu adición a Finnick Odair-

A Caesar se le congelo la sonrisa y con una seña la cámara se apago. En menos de una hora Gale ya están en el penal, sentado frente a Katniss quien tenia algunos vendajes y cortadas, un enorme morete en el mentón y a pesar de todo el cabello hermosamente trenzado.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente cuando ella abrió los párpados para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de un nuevo ser humano.

-Yo nunca quise esto para ti. Te odio es cierto. Pero eso es porque te amo, porfavor no me lo reproches porque eso no ha funcionado...¡Dios! ¡He intentado! De todas las formas posibles olvidarte y ¡he fallado! ¡Yo me reprocho a mi mismo este amor hiriente y malsano! El verte a punto de morir me ha traumatizado...-suspira- quiero que seas feliz Katnip, aunque no sea conmigo, aunque no te pueda ver nunca mas, después de lo que he hecho...es verdad, siempre ha sido cierto, No amo a Prim, ha sido el arma mas poderosa que he tenido en contra tuya, me aproveche de su inocencia, de su inexperiencia en amar y ser amada, lo se, he sido un miserable, pero ya no tenia nada, sin ti, eso era mi vida, la nada. Ahora lo he entendido todo y sorpresivamente el dolor no es tan grande. El capitolio me ha curtido en eso. Yo hablare con Prim, ella es sensata y comprenderá, se que lo hará. Es cobarde la ultima palabra que escucharas de mi pero es la mas sincera: Perdóname.-

Sale de la habitación. Y Katniss en su corazón hasta el momento muda cierra un momento brevisimo los parpados, segura de que no volverá a verlo.

Entra el medico. Tras el Peeta aun con el overol del penal, observando a Gale con odio reprimido. El rostro se le ilumina al ver a Katniss...viva y consiente. Debe contarle todo. Que ya son libres, que pronto estarán en su casa junto a Hope. El medico abre la boca interrumpiendo la linea de sus pensamientos.

-Necesitamos practicarle varios estudios, y el personal desea hablar con usted sobre las personas que la atacaron.-

Katniss negó con la cabeza. - Necesito ver a mi hijo.-

Peeta la abrazo y observo al medico indicándole con los ojos que la dejara tranquila. Había algo muy perturbador en los ojos de Peeta cuando algo le molestaba, el

medico guardo silencio y se retiró con una sonrisa hipócrita.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, nuevamente en su apartamento Gale respondió a la puerta y Prim entro seguida de Rory, ambos llenos de alarma y preocupación.

Gale les pidió que se sentaran. Observo a Prim a los ojos, para incomodidad de tres.

\- Tengo algo que decirte. No, tu hermana no me atacó, no me hizo nada que no me mereciera. La verda es que...yo, nunca he dejado de amarla. Esas tardes en el doce, cuando te trenzaba el cabello esperando el atardecer y te recitaba lo que significabas para mi, en realidad siempre te hable de lo que yo sentía por ella y lo que deseaba poder decirle algún día de la misma forma. Yo, lo hize con la intención de enamorarte y lastimarla profundamente como ella lo hizo conmigo. -

Prim lo observo muy seria y no escapo de sus ojos ninguna lagrima. Pero ella sabia que algo dentro se había roto y le dolía como nunca le había dolido nada.

Rory se incorporó y le dijo a Gale con fuerza. - Me avergüenza tanta bajeza, no hay actos que justifiquen el amor si están manchados por la cobardía.-

\- Si, fui un cobarde, el pensar que ella casi muere me ha hecho ver las cosas por como son, ella nunca me amara y no estaremos juntos. Prim merece ser feliz, con alguien que la ame...de verdad. Yo, lo lamento Prim, no pediré tu perdón porque no merezco que me lo otorgues-

Prim se levanto con propiedad. - No quiero volver a verte NUNCA. Y aléjate de mi hermana.-

Prim salió del apartamento con elegancia madura y el corazón roto.

Rory observo a su hermano con decepción indeciso en dejarle, y Gale se llevo las manos al rostro se llevo las manos al rostro entregándose por primera vez a la aceptación de su derrota, a la vergüenza y a sus muy personales demonios.


	28. Chapter 28

_Eres tú, solo tú, _

_no la noche ni el destino_

_ sino tú_

_Solo tú, enseñándome el camino _

_siempre tú, solo tú,_

_infinito, impredecible,_

_ inmenso tú_

_eres tú arrebatadoramente mio tú_

_siempre tú, incesantemente noche y día tú, solo tú, mi tristeza, mi alegría,_

_mi dolor y mi __pasión_

_Mi mundo eres tú, ahora y siempre tú,_

_corriendo por mis venas me envenena solamente tú, no hay nadie sino tú,_

_a fuego lento tú, vivir vale la pena si mi vida eres tú, solo tú... solo tú_

**ÁNGELES DE ACERO**

CAPITULO 28

.

.

Rory salio tras Prim, la abrazo por la espalda, consciente de que era inapropiado y atrevido pero era lo que le nacia del alma, queria sostenerla para que no cayese en mil pedazos pues la decepción lo ameritaba. -Maldita sea Gale, Prim no.-

Prim entonces rompio en llanto, se dio la vuelta y se aferro a los brazos de Rory.

.

.

.

Peeta se deshizo del abrazo a Katniss para analizar su piel con la mirada. Katniss sentía el escrutinio, que de pronto se volvió un poco tenso. Peeta fruncía el ceño ante la evidencia de cada herida.

-Que ocurre?-

-Ocurre que no estuve ahí para ti, mira como estas...estaba solo aun par de metros y no supe...no pude protegerte...ni he podido detener al idiota de Gale en esta cruzada que ha emprendido contra mi.-

-No Peeta, no es tu culpa, solo paso.-

-Esto no fue una casualidad, lo dudo...seria el?-

-No creo, esta arrepentido, me ha pedido perdon Peeta y creo que ha sido sincero.-

Peeta se tenso y levanto una ceja. -Y lo has hecho? Le has perdonado tanta bajeza?-

-En mi corazon si le he perdonado, le amo, como un hermano siempre te lo he dicho.-

-No se lo merece, ¡ese infeliz no se merece nada!-

-Peeta calmate.-

-¡No puedo! Vivo al limite por culpa de ese imbecil, no...no es facil vivir sabiendo que existe un alguien que ama y desea robar aquello que mas amas, aquello que forma tu vida, tu eres mi oxigeno, el es un ladron y yo el custodio, yo no lo perdonare nunca, no confiare en el nunca, y algun dia saldare lo que tenemos pendiente.-

-Peeta porfavor no digas eso, vivamos tranquilos ahora que todo ha acabado.-

Un medico irrumpio. -Senora Mellark solo unas muestras de sangre y le enviaremos los estudios a su apartamento-

Katniss acepto para que Peeta se tranquilizara un poco y romper esa situación tan tensa.

El camino al apartamento fue silencioso pero precioso, iban tomados de la mano en los asientos traseros del taxi, Peeta acariciaba con el pulgar los nudillos de Katniss, observando las luces del capitolio contrastar con la noche a través de las ventanillas. Katniss lo miro de reojo y suspiro, sintiéndose sobrepasada por lo mucho que Peeta la amaba y ella lo amaba a el.

Se acerco a el y lo beso, con suavidad, el le tomo de la nuca y profundizo el beso.

_Amo que me digas que me amas _

_Que me beses con tu boca sonrojándome hasta el alma _

_Asomarme a tu ventana y despeinarme la costumbre _

_Ver tu amanecer como ilumina mi penumbra _

_Amo que me robes la mirada _

_El café por la mañana _

_Y despertar entre tus ramas _

_Que me mires de reojo si cometo una imprudencia _

_Que mis gestos y mis labios sean de toda tu incumbencia _

_Doy mi alma, doy mi cuerpo, doy mis huesos _

_Te entrego todo, hasta las cosas que no tengo _

_Te doy mis ojos para verme en tu mirada _

_Te doy mi almohada, la de plumas, la que amas _

_Por lo que reste de vida, yo me la paso contigo _

_Comiendo de tu boca el tiempo que me queda _

_Luchando contra el mundo y contra la marea _

Cuando llegaron Haymitch y Effie se les fueron encima en abrazos y vitoreos, Katniss cargo a Hope y lloro. El pequeño se aferro a su madre rodeando su cuello con sus brazos regordetes y enterrando su cabeza rubia en el cabello de su madre llenandose de su aroma tanto tiempo extrañado.

Pronto ya estaba instalada en su cama somo si fuera camilla, pues las recomendaciones de recuperación habían sido severas. Súbitamente el telefono sonó. Peeta contesto:

-Residencia Mellark-

-Señor Mellark, se encuentra la señora? Necesitamos hablar con ella de forma urgente sobre sus resultados.-

Peeta puso el altavoz, el se enteraria de todo en ese momento. -Ella le escucha ahora.-

Katniss lo miro a los ojos con interrogación.

-Señora Mellark, no hubo daños permanentes, lo mas lastimado es su costado derecho, duerma y sientese apoyando el otro lado, pero pricipalmente señora queriamos decirle: Felicidades esta usted embarazada, el producto tiene 2 dias y es debil, debe guardar reposo y evitar salir y las caminatas largas.-

Peeta se quedo un segundo mudo, Katniss tambien, Haymitch intervino. -Le agradecemos la llamada, buena noche-

y colgo.

Peeta corrio a Katniss la abrazo con fuerza y le dijo:- Mi amor! Mi amor! Gracias! Es increible! Te amo, te amo!-

-Chicos ustedes si que se han tomado enserio la mision eh, dos dias...dos dias...¿en prision?-

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh calla!- Lo reprendio Effie.- Hope vas a tener un hermanito! Un hermanito!-

Hope comenzó a dar de brincos y hacer escándalo.

Katniss cerro los ojos absorbiendo los momentos de felicidad agradecida de que su suerte estuviera cambiando al fin...solo faltaba Prim. Prim, ¿Donde estas Prim?

Los días siguientes, se hicieron semanas, transcurrieron 3 meses con Katniss en cama, a veces jugando con Hope, el pequeño era cariñoso y cuidadoso, Peeta muy ocupado con la panadería. Eran felices. Ella ya esta a completamente recuperada y el embarazo comenzaba a notarse ligeramente.

Prim aun no había llamado. Tampoco Gale.

Estaban siendo preparados los nuevos juegos, la cosecha seria pronto y el ambiente era tenso.

Katniss sabia que tanto Gale como Prim sufrían por ella y ella por ellos, la situación era absurda y agonizante al corazón. Peeta y Hope la hacían feliz, sentir nueva vida dentro de ella también, pero la sangre en sus venas añoraba a su hermana ausente.

Haymitch y Effie habían viajado al 12 por el sorteo.

Pocos días transcurrieron para que Caesar y Claudius transmitieran al Capitolio los nombres de los integrantes de la cosecha, al final, del distrito 12 eran Minra Eclebeth y Rory Hawthorne.

.

.

.

Pues bien antes que nada me disculpo tremenda-mente por la tardanza, Tolkien me ha absorbido, pero aqui estoy! Porque amo la historia y los adoro. Disfrutad y Feliz 2015, les deseo lo mejor desde el fondo de mi corazón!

La letra es del Malu, "Solo tu" , La segunda letra es "Por lo que reste de vida" de copyright intended.


	29. Chapter 29

ÁNGELES DE ACERO

Mini CAPITULO 29

.

.

\- Pobre Gale - Fue el primer pensamiento de Katniss.

Peeta miro el proyector con indiferencia, y continuó sus juegos con Hope.

\- Debemos prepararnos para ser sus mentores, Gale también-

\- Como lo vea entrar al gimnasio lo matare-

\- Peeta!-

\- Lo haré -

\- Tu haz sido siempre el mas civilizado, el más...-

\- ¡ No! Ya no, no con el, nunca mas con el! -

\- Peeta!-

\- No te mentiré...ya no voy a contenerme, el ha cruzado la línea...-

\- Pero...-

\- No quiero que hablemos de esto frente a Hope.- mencionó el rubio. Dándose la vuelta.

.

.

.

Prim sentía que su corazón no sanaría nunca, amaba a Rory con toda su alma, mas de lo que creyó alguna vez amar a Gale, se sentía culpable por ello, sentía vergüenza de acercarse a Katniss, había sido tan estupida, pero al final siempre había creído en sus convicciones, era parte de lo que ella era, y ahora, la desgracia de Panem, volvía a alcanzarla, primero su hermana, después Gale, ahora Rory... Deseaba ofrecerse como voluntaria por acompañarlo pero sabia que por mucho que su corazón se lo gritara y se retorciera de dolor, eso sería hechar por la borda el sacrificio que en juegos anteriores había hecho su hermana por salvar su vida. Que mala suerte...que poca suerte...que falta de fortuna, y que irónica era la vida con ella.

Como zombie, tomo el teléfono y llamó a Katniss.

.

.

.

En el apartamento llegaron Effie y Haymitch y estaban jugando con Hope, ya traían consigo a la nueva chica que participaría en los juegos y a Rory, era tan parecido a Gale...

Katniss notaba como eso hacia sentir muy incomodo a Peeta, pero como sabia que Prim pronto llegaría, acababan de quedar a ello por teléfono, nada la ponía de mal humor.

Su hermanita, pronto llegaría con ella para bien, con el estupido de su gato. Eso indicaba que sería bastante tiempo.

Rory estaba muy cohibido, sabia del daño que su hermano les había causado como familia. No estarlo era imposible.

Katniss y Peeta lo observaban y concluyeron que su alma era muy distinta a la de Gale. Eso, era...malo. El chico no parecía tener alma de guerrero.

La puerta sonó y Prim entro, sus ojos chocaron con los de Rory y el mundo alrededor de ellos pareció detenerse, Prim, esta enamorada, esta vez es real, ella ...ama ...al hermano de Gale?!-

Los Ojos de Katniss eran enormes, por la sorpresa, Peeta solo mantenía una muy pequeña sonrisa, casi sin querer.

Prim hablo: - Rory...me entere, lo lamento.-

Rory sonrió y se sonrojo.

\- Y el también la ama- murmuro Katniss para si.

Peeta bajo el rostro.

En el monitor se escucho la voz estridente de Caesar. - estoy muy emocionado en compartir que ha habido cambios de última hora en estos juegos, me encantan estas cosas porque todo se vuelve más emocionante! Gale Hawthorne se ha ofrecido como voluntario en lugar de Rory Hawthorne y para evitar que se especule sobre una ventaja en los juegos, la chica también será descartada, solo será Gale Hawthorne por el distrito 12.-

Todos en la sala estaban mudos.

El teléfono de Rory sonó, era Gale, el chico contesto:

\- Hola.-

\- Sorprendido?-

\- Si...hermano, esto no...-

\- Es necesario? Si, lo es, veras, después de todo si tengo un poco de corazón, yo he sido capaz de hacer todo por mantener a mi familia a salvo, como ella, como Katniss lo ha hecho con los suyos, y resulta además que el único que sobra soy yo, no quiero ser un estorbo ni para ti ni para Prim ni para Katniss o el panadero, soy un fantasma en sus vidas. No me rendiré, pero si salgo con vida, toda habrá sido distinto. Te amo hermano.- Y colgó.

.

Holi, a todos! Respondo reviews inbox, que opinas Tributos! Besitos!


	30. Chapter 30

**ANGELES DE ACERO**

**.**

**"FINAL CHAPTER"**

.

.

.

Gale no sobrevivió a los juegos del hambre.

Su muerte trascendio queriendo proteger a Matheo Kleobs del distrito 9, un pequeño de tan solo 12 años. Cuando ocurrio Katniss grito con toda el alma y con todo su corazon, Rory enterro sus manos en su cabellera y perdio el habla dias. Y Prim, Peeta, Haymith y Effie solo observaron el monitor con mirada fija y pensamientos que decidieron no expresar. Poco que decirle a un corazón roto, a quien ha perdido parte de su alma, a quien tal vez se odiaba con toda el alma...

.

.

Rory mantuvo un romance con Prim que culmino en compromiso, tardes tomados de la mano y caricias de ternura. Vivieron en el doce, en la villa vencedora de Gale. Para ellos era dificil, había recuerdos de Gale por doquier. Pero era fuerte, por ella, por Katniss, y por Rory.

.

.

Al paso de seis meses Rory y Prim se casaron en el 12 la ceremonia fue sencilla, discreta y pequeña, como ella, como Prim.

.

.

Katniss tuvo una niña.

La pequeña era de cabello castaño y ojos azules como los de Prim. Sus ojos eran enormes y hermosos, pero cuando sonreía, de alguna razón observabas a Peeta sonreír en ella, en sus facciones.

La llamo Rue.

Hope era el niño mas feliz cuando observaba su reflejo en las pupilas de su hermana. Y ambos eran el tesoro de sus padres, Peeta malcriaba y Katniss disciplinaba.

.

.

Prim se embarazo pronto.

Nacio un niño. Era idéntico a su padre.

.

.

Cada que se celebraban juegos, se tomaban de las manos y esperaban lo mejor, temiendo lo peor. 10 años pasaron.

Y en el 12, en la villa de los vencedores Katniss se asomo por la ventana blanca de madera perfectamente pulida de su casa, tras ella, el rubio musculoso la tomo por la cintura acercándola a el, aspirando su aroma, ella observo a través del cristal, a 3 niños jugar y sus carcajadas atravesadas por el viento: Hope, Rue y su primo ...Gale. Sus Angeles de Acero.

**FIN**

.

.

.

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: He aqui el final de esta historia,no puedo decir mas, cuando ya lo he dicho todo, la ame, ame escribirla y compartir mi vision con ustedes_

_MI NUEVA HISTORIA SE LLAMA LA PERLA, LOS INVITO A DARLE UNA PASADA, BESOS_


End file.
